Two Worlds One Marriage
by Mark 61
Summary: The follow up to Two Worlds One Love. Mandy Rose is enjoying a happy marriage and great career in WWE. How ever things are threatened when Riley considered returning to the ring for New Japan and Bullet Club even after his serious neck injury.
1. Chapter 1

Two Worlds One Marriage

The follow up to Two Worlds One Love. Mandy Rose is enjoying a happy marriage and great career in WWE. How ever things are threatened when Riley considered returning to the ring for New Japan and Bullet Club even after his serious neck injury.

If you haven't read Two Worlds One Love you should do that as you will need to do that to understand what is going on. For those that have yes I changed my mind. I loved Riley as a character and really enjoyed writing both him and Mandy. Now this will not be as long as Two Worlds, but I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 1 After Happily Ever After

Mandy Rose smiled as she made her entrance. Most of her WWE main roster run she had been a heel however lately she had turned face. Many fans had gotten behind her in large part to her personal life. Scanning the front row she saw Riley Morgan husband. There story had been a wild one. After a misunderstanding online they had met and quickly became attracted to each other. They fell in love hard and fast. It hadn't been easy. Mandy of course worked for the WWE. Riley at the time was a member of the Bullet Club a roster member of both Ring of Honor and New Japan Pro Wrestling. There schedule alone made things tough for just simple things like meeting up for a date. Than you had various backstage drama making it harder.

Thankfully for every down there were two ups. They refused to let outside forces tear them apart. Ironically while dating brought heat backstage it helped raise there profiles. As many people found the story of the "Diva" and the "Indy Darling" intersting. Mandy meanwhile gained the confidence to start speaking out more and got moved up the card. Riley meanwhile was given a strong push that saw him live out a long time dream and wrestle a singles match in the legendary Tokyo Dome and win the IWGP US title. Mandy got into a featured spot at WrestleMania and Riley for a time was the hottest free agrent in wrestling until he resigned with NJPW where a even larger push was waiting. Sadly for Riley all ended to soon. In a tag match teaming with his friend Hangman Page vs. The Guerrillas of Destiny Riley suffered a broken neck when Tonga Loa dropped him on his head. The injury had left him in a wheel chair for many months and due to damage to his body before that was forced to retire.

Drowning in self pity he had tried to end there relationship but Mandy refused to let him. Even after being kicked out of his hospital room she would sneak back in. She got through to his heart and he leaned on her as he went through rehab and learned to walk again. They had become engaged and now were married. Many fans had followed there story. Openly sending message of support for them. Meanwhile Mandy had been moved over to Raw where Charlotte had turned heel and needed a rival. The WWE decided to push Mandy as a face and even brought up how much she and her new husband had over come. Mandy has some issues with it but Riley was okay. His only request was he would not appearing on TV unless it was him just being shown in the crowd. The main reason was Riley still worked for New Japan only now a commentator for New Japan World and as scout and trainer of talent in the US.

Still though so far things had been going well. This was the last Raw before the next pay per view. She and Charlotte were set for a face to face show down. Mandy got into the ring with a microphone. "Last week Charlotte Flair came out here to pat herself on the back about everything she has done. Now as someone that calls herself God's Greatest Creation I can enjoy and understand a good flexing of the ego. Yet Charlotte felt the need to question if my heart is really in Sports Entertainment. She said my priorities were at home. That I cared more about playing nurse to husband," Mandy takes a moment to let the words sink in.

"Charlotte dared to mock the time I spent away from WWE to take care of my husband after his accident," Mandy says. That was one thing she hated. WWE always wanted what happened to Riley to be called an accident. It had been but it made it seem more common like he was in a car wreck. They never wanted it mentioned he was hurt in a wrestling ring. It seemed like they wanted there cake and to eat it to. They wanted to use what happened to Riley to hype there story yet they didn't want to suggest what they did for a living was dangerous.

"Well Queen let me tell you something. One night during those long nights Riley and I had a long talk. He looked me and the eyes and said "Mandy I will walk again I promise. But you need to promise me you won't let anything hold you back." Well I looked him in the eyes and told him I would be Women's Champion," Mandy says. That wasn't true. But it sounded good so the creative team came up with the line. Again Riley was fine with it. Again Mandy's caught Riley's eyes just as Charlotte's music started. The Raw women's champion got a microphone. "Mandy I am willing to bet when you were a child you dreamed of living in fairy tale. Unlike me who worked to be a stand out athlete. So when you found "Mr. Right" you locked onto your husband to be your prince charming right? And when he was crippled you just told yourself love would heal him. You live in a fantasy world. But realty is I am the best. I am the Queen and you will never beat me," Charlotte says. "Its not a fantasy to know I have the one person that makes me better. The one person that I live for and he lives for me. The person that tell me how great I am and the one person I can't wait to see that title to and say baby we did it," Mandy says.

"Oh Mandy that is so cute. But why you picking out china patterns and looking at cars with hand controls I was making myself a champion again. All you did was get weaker," Charlotte says. "Well Charlotte you keep calling my life a fairy tale. Well every fair tale needs a wicked witch so thank you for playing that role," Mandy says. Charlotte back hands Mandy and knocks her down. Charlotte starts to stomp at Mandy before pulling her over to the corner and wrapping Mandy's legs around the post and putting her in the figure four. Officials comes out and pull Charlotte off.

Post show dinner

"So what did you think?" Mandy asks. For a brief time after a number of run ins with Roman Reigns, Riley had been banned from all WWE events. Thankfully that had ended shortly after his injury so now it was easier for him to come on the road with her. And Roman had finally get his issues with Riley go after Mandy had gotten pissed and kicked him in the balls. Since that day Roman had left her and Riley alone and kept his mouth shut about his feeling on Riley, New Japan, and or The Bullet Club. "Well your segment was real basic but really effective. Even if people don't know anything about me they got what was going on," Riley says. That was something she always appreciated about his feedback it was always honest and to the point. No spinning no over statement try to "protect" her ego. "What about the rest of the show?"

"Well I was happy to see Balor back. I thought McIntyre vs. Ambrose was really good," Riley says. Wanting to change the subject Mandy moved onto to talking about there plans for this weekend. The pay per view Extreme Rules was set for Omaha Nebraska which was Riley's hometown. "Is your mom still pushing we stay with her?" Mandy asks. "No she finally gave up on that. I manged to convince her it was for the best we stay in a hotel given you are working," Riley says. "Good. Although I am looking foreword to seeing the house you grew up in. You old school and meeting your old friends," Mandy says. He mumble something. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if it's a good idea to see my friends. Its just none them have seen me since… since the Best of Super Juniors Final," Riley says. In others words none of them had seen him since before the injury. "Riley you are look and move just fine," Mandy tells him. The truth was his recovery was amazing. Yet she knew there still times he felt self conscious about how he moved. "It will also be the first time any have seen him since I had to retire. And I know everyone will mean well but than all the we are sorry, and tough break crap will start. I just don't want another pity party," Riley says.

"Riley they are just trying to be nice. And if all else fails just start talking about what an amazing wife you have and how you are beyond lucky to have her," Mandy jokes. "I don't have an amazing wife, I have the greatest wife in the world. And she is so damn hot," He says. "Oh Mr. Morgan you are getting lucky tonight if you keep that up," She flirts.

Hotel Room The Next Morning

Riley sat in a chair while Mandy was getting a shower. He was online making sure the flight was supposed to leave on time. Once he did that he headed over to twitter. In his notations someone had sent video on his career. The fan didn't just put some old highlights of his matches to music instead it was more a video essay. With nothing better to do and having an ego after all he hit play. The video was a great summery of his New Japan career. "As a young man Riley Morgan sets a series of goals for himself, to wrestle for New Japan, to win a championship for the company, and to have a singles match at the Tokyo Dome," the video began showing highlights of Riley's early days. "What soon becomes clear is Riley's amazing ability to take a punishment and still come forward." It moved to showing Riley taking beating from guys like Nagata and Tenzan. "He manages to impress New Japan officials and he's offered a contract but he also impresses other people," it goes on now shifting to show Riley with Bullet Club.

First Karl Anderson introducing him as a member of the group. Than him teaming with and joining in beat downs on other wrestlers. "IWGP Champion AJ Styles soon takes the young man under his wing even teaming wit him in Tag League. Riley soon becomes the attack dog of Bullet Club often targeting AJ's next challengers in tag matches thus making it easier for Styles to retain his title." Riley smiles remembering these old times. But than feels a great deal of sadness grow with in him. He's looking at the man he used to be. He shuts off the video and closes the lap top. The shower turns off and about a second Mandy exits the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Hey beautiful," He says smiling. "Oh please I'm a mess," Mandy says. "Even as a mess you are beautiful," Riley says. He needs to focus on the good in his life. "Shower is all yours," Mandy says. He nods he can shower and she can do her hair and make up.

Entering the bath room he turns on the show and thankfully the water is still hot. Stripping out of his clothes he climbs in. His thoughts drift back to his career. How he was so close to the main event. How he was bigger star than he ever dreamed. Just how much fun he had with Kenny, The Bucks, and the rest of Bullet Club. "Stop it Riley," He thinks to himself. "Your career is over," He thinks as the hot water hits his body.

Back in the hotel room Mandy was brushing her hair. She looked over at the bathroom door thought about Riley. He had tried to cover it but something had upset him. She figured it was like last night he missed wrestling. It had now been over a year since his last match. On top of that going to back to Omaha had stirred something up. For now she wouldn't say anything and just hope it would pass. Reaching for her wedding and engagment rings she put them back on. They were the reminders of how much she and Riley meant to each other. His in ring career was the past. There life was the future.

Riley always took a quick shower. As he dried off he looked over at his phone he had a text. "A spot has opened up. Let me know is Thursday at two works." Riley quickly typed his reply. "Thanks but that wont' work. Lets just keep what we agreed to." After he sent he deleted the conversation. He felt bad about this but he didn't want Mandy to know. At least not yet. She would freak out and it might lead to nothing he didn't want her to worry for no reason. Especially if it didn't really change anything. For now this was just something he would keep to himself.

Omaha NE Days Later Millard South High School Wreslting Room

Mandy followed followed Riley up the stairs. "This bring back memories Morgan?" Coach Doug Logan asks. "Just a feeling of dread knowing the old man was going to try and kill us. Coach Henderson would have fit in well at the New Japan Dojo. Guy was a taskmaster and than some," Riley says. Logan had been an assistant coach back when Riley was a student who now was the head wrestling coach. Riley had contacted his old coach to see if he could look and show Mandy around. "New mats," Riley says. "I know something extra in the budget for wrestling is a miracle," Logan says. "Ah my success spurred them on," Riley jokes. Both he and Logan laugh. "Are you kidding both me and Mrs. Fuller the drama teacher nomitned you for the hall of fame. The head of the school board had a melt down said he would never let something as low as a wrestler make it in there," Logan says.

Mandy was about to comment on how stupid that was when her phone rang. She excused her self to step out of the room and answer it. It was Tyson Kidd who was now the head of Raw Creative. "Mandy did a I catch you at a bad time?" He asks. "I'm just sight seeing with Riley but he will understand I need to take a work call," Mandy says. "Benefit of marrying someone in the business trust me I know. I got some really big news," Tyson says. "Charlotte and I are main eventing," Mandy jokes. She knew that wasn't happening unless this feud got super hot super quick. "Close," Tyson says. That got Mandy's attention. "They are putting the belt on you," Tyson says.

"Is this a rib?" Mandy asks. "No I swear kid. Both Stephanie and Vince think it's too good a moment to pass up. Now it won't be a long reign but you for right now you are going over," Tyson says to her. "Thank you," Mandy says just otherwise speechless. "Hey don't thank me you have earned this," Tyson says. They talk for a bit more before he hangs up. Many takes a moment to compose herself. No matter what was said winning a title espcially your first major title was always a big deal. Even if she had to drop right back on Raw the new night who cared. She was getting her big moment.

The door opened and Coach Logan came out. "I'll be right back Riley gotta go check on something he says before heading down the steps to the main gym. The wrestling room was actually small area tucked up in the bleacher area of the school. Riley came out of the. Hey since we have a second I want to show you the championship banner the team won when I was a senior," Riley says. "Sure but first I got ig news," Mandy says about to burst. "What?" Riley says getting excited since he can see how happy she is. "You are looking at the soon to be Raw Women's champion," Mandy says. "Oh my god really? That's great I am so proud of you. You earned this," Riley spews out excitedly. She had been tempted to leave him in the dark. She still owed him for refusing to tell her if he was winning at Wrestle Kingdom in his match with Jay White for the IWGP US title.

But she wanted to celebrate and enjoy this with him. "I owe so much to you. Your advice and support took me the next level," Mandy says. "Bull you took yourself to the next level. Its like I told you when we had lunch at the Cove You charater work was great, you in ring work was coming together. Really you just needed the chance," He tells her pulling her into a hug. "Yeah well you told me I should speak up to get those chances," she reminds him. "Your right even not working for the WWE I am changing it," Riley say actually go so far to pay himself on the back. Mandy laughs. "Plans can always change but Tyson called to tell me," Mandy says. "I know in this business nothing is ever set is stone but that's gotta be a good sign it's happening," Riley says. "I am so excited," Mandy says.

Riley hugs her again. "You should be. This is you very earned moment," Riley says. "It is isn't it," Mandy says smiling. "I feel like I need to get a second phone just to fit all the pictures I am going to take," Riley says. "Use mine. I am going to flood Instagram," Mandy says. "My wife is going to be a champion that is so cool," Riley says. "To bad I'm not a heel I could brag I'm god's greatest champion," Mandy says.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Title Wins and Corner Men

Riley smiled as he watched Mandy play with his well now there nice Emma. The little girl just adored Mandy and the feeling was mutual. It was Friday and it had turned in mini family reunion at the Morgan house. Along with he and Mandy, there were his parents Robert and Ivy, his brothers Scott and Josh. His sister Julia, her husband Mike and of course Emma. Ivy had laid out various snacks and Riley was eating a few chips as he looked over at his wife. "You know Riley a lot of young couples have there first child in there first year of marriage," Ivy says. "Mom… I love you. And Mandy I want to have children however now it not the right time. Besides I have a G1 to call so I am going to be in Japan most of both July and August," Riley says. "And here I thought retiring would mean you would be in the country more," Ivy says.

Riley says something in Japanese. Mandy suppressed a chuckle. That was one of Riley's go to annoy people trick. He wasn't fluent but could speak enough now could always make a point. Even worse people would than have to ask him what he had just said. "I said I have to work mom," Riley tells her. "Ivy leave the boy alone. He's not the type that could take an office job and be happy," Robert says. That was a change. For a long time Dr. Robert Morgan had been against his son's involvement with pro wrestling. Late in Riley's career he tried to become more supportive. "Thank you dad," Riley says. "I'm sure Mandy would be happy if you were home more," Ivy points out. "I travel more than him," Mandy points out.

"Plus mom if I didn't go to Japan I never get to see Kenny and a lot of the other boys," Riley says. From there Ivy lets it go for now. Emma needed to be fed so Julia took her back. Riley headed over to Mandy. "I was scared you were never going to give her up," He says. "I was tempted to make a break for it she's just so cute," Mandy says. "Don't let mom hear you say that," Riley says. "I will just tell her I have enough trouble looking after you," Mandy says. "See that is why I married you. You are brilliant," Riley says.

Japan

Kenny Omega was in his apartment playing video games but really he was thinking. The G1 Climax the biggest tournament of the year was looming. This year Kenny was set to win it for the second time this time beating his greatest rival Kazuchika Okada. His series of matches with Okada were always heavily praised but now it was a double edge sword. Trying to find a different way to to the match make each feel like it belonged was harder. He was going to needed every little trick he could think this time. One thought kept coming back to him. One thing that could be added that would make it feel bigger and added something on an emotional level.

WWE Extreme Rules Omaha Nebraska

Mandy was with Renee Young. The promo video had just aired for her championship match had just aired. "Mandy Rose what are you thoughts as you head into this the biggest match of your career?" Renee asks. "Mandy I keep hearing how weak I am. How I don't belong in the WWE. I have heard that from the first day I got on Tough Enough. I heard it from fans, from the other superstars, announcers, even my coaches at the WWE Performance Center. Yet than one day I met someone who told me I could make it. Who told me I was good enough. He told me I could be everything I ever dreamed of. And now for him I live both our dreams. Charlotte tonight I not show you and everyone who has ever doubted me I belong. I show him he was right all along," Mandy says.

"Mandy, Charlotte predicted this match won't go five minutes," Renee tells her. "Oh I heard that. I head he call me a Diva. I heard talk the Women's Revolution she claims she started. Charlotte what are you going to do it when it's not that easy? When that first minute passes and I'm still fighting, when that second minute is gone and I'm in control. When minute three ticks away and nope you are still not getting that hand raised. Four minutes and I just hurt you with something big. And won't you look foolish as this goes past five and I walk out with the Women's Championship," Mandy says.

From there Mandy heads for the entrance and waits for her cue. Even though it was Extreme Rules her match was one with out of any added stipulation. Her music hit and she walked out. She found Riley sitting off the hard camera side front row between his brothers. Mandy soon realized Riley looked nervous. He wanted this match to go well for her. Finishing her entrance Mandy heard Charlotte's music play.

"Now this is a champion," Cory Graves says. "I still think you are bitter Mandy rejected you and got married," Coach says. "Shut up Coach," Graves warns. Charlotte makes her entrance after she gets in the ring she holds up the belt and gets in Mandy's face until the referee forces her back. Mandy seeing her hits a running drop kick Charlotte is knocked back hard into the corner hard. The referee calls for the bell. Charlotte is stunned allowing Mandy to hits springboard bulldog. Mandy covers count of one, count of two, Charlotte kicks out and rolls to the floor. "What kind of dirty tactics is this referee going to allow," Graves rants. "I like it. If you are Mandy Rose you need to come out aggressive and don't let Charlotte Flair set the pace," Michael Cole says.

Mandy is trying to go after Charlotte but the referee is holding her back. This lets Charlotte trip Mandy and slam her leg onto the apron before going over to over to the ring post and putting Mandy in the figure four. "Shades of Monday Night Raw," Cole says. Charlotte wait until four and breaks. Mandy gets up already limping. Charlotte is back in the ring and hits a vicious chops block. "Get up Princess," Charlotte taunts before she grabs the leg again and slams into into the ground. She than forces Mandy to stand in the corner and uses her boot to choke her. She again breaks on five and than chops Mandy before doing a woo and strutting.

Mandy stumbles out of the corner and Charlotte hits a spear. Cover by the champion count of one count of two, Mandy kicks out. "Guys I think the Queen was being to nice this won't even last five minutes," Corey Graves says. Tilt a whirl gut buster by Charlotte and she covers again. Count of one one, count of two, Mandy kicks out. Mandy stands but with a chop knocks her down. "Stay down," Charlotte demands. Mandy kicks at her. Charlotte is pissed and pulls Mandy up by the hair and tosses her to the floor. Charlotte follows her out and sets for a German suplex. Mandy blocks it and rolls through and Charlotte is sent into the guard rail.

Both women are down as the referee counts. The both get up and beat the count. In the ring Charlotte stands on her own but Mandy needs to use the ropes. Charlotte goes for the big boot but Mandy ducks. Roll by Mandy count of one count of two Charlotte kicks out. Charlotte is pissed and goes for a chop but Mandy avoids it and hits a neck breaker. Mandy follows up with a bicycle knee. Charlotte goes down. Mandy covers again count of one, count of two, Charlotte kicks out.

Mandy goes for a Thez press but Charlotte catches her and turns it into a modified belly to belly suplex. "You don't belong," Charlotte yells. "Charlotte Flair needs to focus," Coach says. "I agree Coach. Charlotte Flair is to worried about embarrassing Mandy Rose not winning the match," Cole says. Charlotte with a knee drop. Than she does the figure four head scissors into face buster. Charlotte rolls Mandy over and puts her boot on her for a pin. Count of one and Mandy kicks out. Figure four by

Charlotte. "Mandy what do you say?" The referee asks. "It's been more then five minutes," Mandy yells. Charlotte hears this and cranks on hold even harder. "QUIT!" Charlotte yells.

"Corey why doesn't she bridge into the figure eight?" Cole asks. "I think it's what you guys were saying she is to worried about humiliating Mandy Rose that Charlotte Flair isn't thinking," Corey says. Mandy gets to the ropes for the break. Charlotte sets up for Natural selection and hits it. Charlotte climbs to the top for a moonsault. Charlotte takes her time playing to the crowd screaming Mandy doesn't belong. Finally she goes for the move. Mandy moves and Charlotte hits hard. "The lack of focus has cost Charlotte Flair badly there," Cole says. Both are back up and Mandy hits a tilt a whirl face breaker. Mandy than hits an inverted tilt a whirl slam and covers. Count of one, count of two, Charlotte kicks out.

Mandy goes for Golden Wings. Charlotte blocks and escapes. Mandy hits a back elbow knocking the champion down. "Comes on Charlotte prove I don't belong," Mandy yells. That fires Charlotte up and she goes for a chop but misses again. Another big boot attempt but she misses. Mandy with a go behind into a back slide count of one, count of two, count of three. "WHAT?" Graves yells in shock. Charlotte is arguing with the referee saying she got her shoulder up. The referee won't hear hit and raises Mandy's arm. "The winner and NEW Raw Women's Champion Mandy Rose!"

The crowd cheers as Mandy is handed the belt. She rolls out of the ring to celebrate. "You have to give Mandy Rose credit. She took everything Charlotte Flair had and manged to get the victory," Michael Cole says. Mandy goes over to Riley and kisses him. "And what a great moment. Mandy Rose getting to celebrate with her husband," Coach says. The fans cheer. "That was great you did amazing," Riley whispers to Mandy.

Backstage

Mandy smiles as they take new promo shots with her holding the championship belt. "Just one more," The photographer says. When the session breaks. Sonya comes over to Mandy and hugs her. Sonya was still on Smackdown and they didn't get to see each other as often they used to. "That was amazing," Sonya tells her. "I am so worried I am going to wake up and this was all a dream," Mandy admits. "No this is beyond real. All the hard work has paid off," Sonya says. A few other of the women come over including Becky Lynch, Alexa Bliss, and Charlotte all come over to congratulate her. "Great match," Charlotte tells her. "Had a great partner to work with," Mandy says.

"Hey Mandy good job out there," Randy Orton says passing by. "Thanks Randy," Mandy says confused. Randy had maybe said five words to her since she joined the main roster. What she misses is Randy look back at her ass.

Meanwhile Mandy see Riley is waiting in the visitor area backstage she goes up him. They hug and kiss again. "I would say you have had match of the night," He says. "You are biased," Mandy says. "Of course I am," Riley says. "Well they don't need me for the post show. I know your brother droves so we don't have to worry about them. And well there is no post show party so we are free to go celebrate," Mandy says. "Sounds good to me champ," Riley says.

Days Later

Mandy had already had already headed back out on the road for the latest WWE tour dates. Mandy would have been happy with a single day as champion. On Raw Charlotte had made it clear she wanted her and it was booked for the next Raw. Riley meanwhile was packing. It was G1 time again and New Japan World wanted every show to have US commentary. Kevin Kelly and Rocky Romero had done a fantastic job the year before. This year though Rocky was set to work matches. Meanwhile Don Callis was busy due to his role with Impact Wrestling. So Riley was doing commentary on every show.

The G1 Climax held a special place in Riley's heart. It was the first G1 finals between Chono and Mutoh that made Riley a New Japan fan. He had wanted to be in the tournament for years. Finally he get his chance last year until he suffered a broken ankle ending his run. Looking back at the last year of his career Riley realized he had been pretty injury prone. The broken ankle, a foot injury at Wrestle Kingdom, a pinched nerve during a tour, and than finally the broken neck. "Maybe God was trying to tell you something," he thought. He turned he his head and looked over at the envelop on the night stand. Mandy still had no idea. Putting his clothes aside he picked it up and opened it again.

Third time today he looked at it. It was supposed to be good news. Yet it also created a new problem. "What to do? What to do?" Riley said out loud. The envelop changed things. The biggest question was how would Mandy react. "Maybe I should just burn this damn thing and forget about it. Embrace my life with Mandy. Its just one. One… I could get another…." He stops and just stuff the envelop and it contents into his bag. "Just get through the G1. And lets Mandy enjoy this run with the belt," He thinks again before returning to packing.

Raw House Show

Mandy had just finished retaining her title in a rematch with Charlotte. It was pretty common for house shows to either to do rematches from the pay per view or do matches for the next one to get all the kinks worked out. The plan was still for title reign to short but damn it she was having fun right now. Placing the belt down next to her bag she pulled off her wrestling boots. "Mandy great match," Dana Brooke says coming into the room. Titus O'Neil was off doing some charity and publicity work for the company. Dana was on the lope managing Apollo Crews. "Thanks Dana," Mandy says getting ready to take a shower. "Oh hey did you hear the rumor?" Dana says her tone telling Mandy already it wasn't one to take to seriously.

"Oh no what do the experts online have up now," Mandy says. "Your husband is coming back only for Lucha Underground," Dana says laughing. Mandy laughs at that. Riley liked the Lucha Style but he hated Lucha Underground. Well hate wasn't right but he wasn't a fan of the over the top stuff they did. They had watched some together and he openly mocked how cheap things looked at times. And there various deaths he hated. "If the only way to create drama is to kill someone every show its time to clean house in creative," he had said after they turned it off. "If Riley is even thinking about a comeback he's sleeping on the sofa for a year," Mandy says.

Japan

Riley and Kenny came of the Korean BBQ place. "I am beyond stuffed," Riley says. "I am right there with you. Why did I eat that much I gotta freaking wrestle Ishii in two days," Kenny says. "Oh well you got to enjoy your least meal. So what favor do you want to ask me for?" Riley says. "What are you talking about?" Kenny asks. It was true he had a favor to ask but how hell did Riley know that. "You want to ask me a favor. You have the "Riley buddy I need you take this bump for me" look. You have given it to me and Chase enough time over the years I can spot it six million away," Riley says. "Well I am not asking you to take a bump. You are retired after all," Kenny says. "So what do you want? And I am not spending the night playing Street Fighter so you can up your stats," Riley says.

"Okay you know I am reaching the finals and it's me and Okada again," Kenny says. Riley just nods. "I need a hook for the match. A big moment to stir up emotion," Kenny says. "Well Okada is a full blown heel now," Riley says. "Calling him a full blown heel a stretch and plus even he's a face guy has a lot o heel moves. Plus he had have wrestled already with him playing the heel. You know Chono will be in his corner," Kenny says. Riley nodded Masahiro Chono had been the Ace gone bad in the nineties now in many way Okada was repeating some of those beats. It made sense. Plus Chono was Mr. G1 having won it five times. Him being a part of the finals was a big deal. "I want you to second me," Kenny says. "What?" Riley asks. "Second me in the finals," Kenny says. "What about Ibushi or the Bucks," Riley says. "The Bucks won't be at the G1 they need time to get ready for the next All In. Kota is in the that feud with Naito and they don't want to have him appear since the B block finals will be them going thirty and handing the spot to me," Kenny says.

"Why me? I mean wouldn't someone like Mutoh or Tanahashi or Nagata make more sense to counter the whole legend thing with Chono," Riley says. "I want to to match legends. The idea is Chono is the dark master. You would be the good friend giving me a reason to appeal fighting spirit," Kenny explains. "People won't care about me," Riley says. "Man you know how many fans ask me if you will ever come back. I know you do commentary but you doing this would be big. Even if you just stand there and pound on the mat. It will be like Shibata and Tanashi last year," Kenny says. "I'm already doing commentary," Riley points out. "I talked to Gedo. Rocky will be free for the finals. Riley please you know how hard it is for me to keep matching what I already with Okada. Forget passing it I'm just trying match what I already did," Kenny says.

"The least I can do is stand around for my best friend. Plus it might fun to get involved again," Riley says. "Hey don't worry about it you won't have to take a single bump," Kenny promises him. "Good," Riley says but his mind can't help but think to dream to wish hell to long to do more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A Door is Open

The time difference often made it hard but Riley and Mandy tried to talk on the phone every single day they could. "You sound exhausted," Mandy says. "Just a lot of travel," Riley says. "I know the feeling I am home just long enough to swap out some clothes and than it's back on the road," Mandy says. "Look the bright side once the G1 is over it's your off week and we can spend some time together," Riley says. "I can't wait. Just the two of us in our happy home," Mandy says. "In our bed," Riley says. She laughs. "So hey got to see the match with Charlotte from Raw. Another really good one," Riley says. "We botched a key spot," Mandy says. "Charlotte botched the spot," Riley says. "WWE isn't about go and blame Golden Girl," Mandy says. "Well they sure as hell shouldn't blame you. You were in position. Mandy you have done great the last year don't let one second rock your confidence," Riley says to her.

"I'm not. Its just I have done so well lately," Mandy says. "Yes you have. Hell Mandy no one bats one thousand we all have crap matches," Riley says. "It wasn't a crap match," Mandy says. "Exactly it was a to short TV match. And the only real problem with it was a mistake someone else made," Riley says. "I just wanted to end my first title reign strong so the company will be willing to put it back on me someday," Mandy says. "They will. The fans didn't care about another Charlotte title win. They were watching you," Riley says. "Thanks Honey… Hey how is the tour going?" Mandy asks. "I've didn't want tell you for sure until the office said it was happening but I won't be calling the finals," Riley says. "Why not?" Mandy asks. "I am going to second Kenny in the main event," Riley says. "Really?" Mandy asks her voice full trepidation.

"I am just going to stand in the corner. I'm more a prop to get a cheap pop," Riley says. "Okay," Mandy says taking a breath. "Mandy I wouldn't agree to put myself in danger. And I sure as well would tell you sooner," Riley says. "I know you would. I just worry," Mandy says. "Yeah I'm the same way when it comes to you," Riley says looking at the envelop he pulls out out and tosses it into the waste basket. "So what do you think?" Mandy says. Riley hadn't been listening. "I was saying for SummerSlam weekend we need to see if we can go a Broadway show," Mandy says. "Sure cool," Riley says.

Being the Elite

Kenny and Hangman Page were in chairs dressed in there gear both looking exhausted. Each have ice packs covering them. "I can barley move," Kenny says. "I think that Gotch Style Pile Driver caused me to shrink," Hangman says. Kenny looks at him. "Yeah you do look shorter," Kenny says. Rile comes into the shot drinking a bottle of water. "Sure you guys have it easy your just wrestling. I have to to sit out there for two plus hours every day and talk," Riley says before walking off. Both Hangman and Kenny give him an annoyed look.

Orlando

Mandy and Sonya had decided to meet up. They had just finished a workout and had headed back to Sonya's place which at one time had been there place. Sonya handed her a cup of coffee "God I miss when we were on the same brand," Sonya says. "I miss my travel buddy. Maybe those rumors of the split ending will be true," Mandy says. "It would be great to travel with you again. But I can barely get TV time as it is," Sonya says. Mandy nodded. The WWE far to often focused on the same group of people. She had been lucky to break through into the circle of regulars. Other's weren't so lucky. You know I could pitch you coming to Raw to us feuding," Mandy says. "At this stage I'm settle for a feud with James Ellesworth," Sonya says.

"They can't be bringing him back again," Mandy says. "They sure do keep finding a reason to," Sonya says. "All the great talent that is stuck in NXT or hell doesn't appear on TV yet Ellesworth shows up for pay per views," Mandy rants. They didn't dislike James personally. They could even understand and apperiacate why he took the bookings and paydays. It was just hard to see a comedy character get so much time. Instead of seeing people that could make a long run or maybe even become a main eventer not get the chances. "Any word on what you are doing for SummerSlam," Sonya asks. "No idea. Its pretty clear it's Ronda and Charlotte again," Mandy says. "They were hinting at me being Peyton Royce body guard but nothing is set in stone in terms of the actual match," Sonya says. "That could work. Hell remember it was a me being Adam Cole's girlfriend that jump started things.

Japan

Riley and Hangman Page were in a hotel room recovering. Riley needed to regain his voice and Page needed his body to feel normal again. "Man I will say it second year in a row you are the MVP of your block. Putting on the best matches," Riley says. "Thanks man…. Hey I hope you didn't mind me doing Final Wave. I just needed a way to get the crowd into the match," Page says. "I'm fine with it man. Besides from a kayfab stand point it can be you didn't master the move like I did. And in the real world its a jumping STO not like I created or even popularized it," Riley says. Page takes a drink of water. "Oh hey you got that book?" He asks. "Yeah in my bag," Riley says grabbing the lap top bag he was using. He opens the bags back compartment and pulls the book out also knocking out the envelop which he had dug out the trash. Page see it fall to the floor and picks it up.

"You dropped this." "GIVE ME THAT!" Riley snaps. "Okay," Page says stunned. "Sorry," Riley apologizes putting it back in his bag. "You okay Riley," Hangman asks. Riley let out a breath. He needs someone to talk to. "Okay this stays between us. No one know about this. And I don't know if I will ever tell anyone," Riley says handing the envelop to him. Page opens it and read the contents. "Holy crap! Riley is this for real? You're coming back?" Page asks getting excited. "Well I'm not cleared. This doctor just says he doesn't see any indication there would be added danger if I did wrestle again . And this isn't some quack. I checked this doctor out she has a great reputation," Riley says..

"Well how did this happen? I thought you were are peace with having to retire? And you were just going to enjoy your new life with Mandy," Hangman says. "I was at peace for the most part. But there was always this small voice in my head saying I could still do it. So I thought maybe having another doctor tell me how dangerous it was would shut him up," Riley says. "So wait why did the other two doctors say your neck was shot?" "My neck was still healing they thought it would head weaker. Turns out it didn't. Yeah I have wear and tear but it's not meaning my damn neck will break if I take a bump," Riley says.

"Well what does Mandy think?" Page asks. "I haven't told her," Riley admits. "You haven't told her?" Page says. "Look like I said I thought it was just going to be another doctor saying you can't do it. Than well it wasn't," Riley says. "Okay man what's the real reason you haven't told Mandy?" Hangman asks. "Mandy was there for me every step of the way after I got hurt. You remember how depressed I was. So I'm torn. There is this part of me wants to wrestle again. Than there is other part of me can't face telling her," Riley says. "So are you saying you may just forget about this," Page says. "Hangman… Adam I don't know man. I mean it's one doctor," Riley says.

"I get it man. I love doing this so much. But what happened to you gave me pause. I can't imagine what you are going through. But my advice talk to you wife," Hangman says. "How does the guy that has never been married and can barley have a relationship last three weeks be smarter than me the married guy," Riley says.

WWE Hotel

It was super early in the morning as Mandy trudged down the hall. A storm had screwed up everyone's travel. She just wanted to get into her room and sleep. So of course her damn roller bag broke with one of the wheels falling off. Now she was struggling carry the damn thing. "Oh hey let me help yo with that," Randy Orton says coming up behind Mandy in the hall. "Thank Randy," She says. "No problem crap what are you doing transporting a load of encyclopedias?" He jokes. "Here it is room 325. Thanks again," Mandy says. "Hey I know how much it sucks when these damn things break. Once had my handle come off day one of a two week UK tour. Oh hey how's the husband?" Randy asks. "OH he's doing great. He's working for New Japan as a commentator," Mandy says.

"Cool. Well I will see you around," Randy says. She nods and pulls out her key. She again misses Randy checking her out backside. Mandy gets into the room. She puts her bag aside and hopes she can fix it after a few hours of sleep. She changed into he PJ's and climbed into bed. Just as she closed her eyes her alarm went off. "What?" She asks picking up her phone. "G1 Finals." The reminder says. Oh right. She had set it a week ago. Since Riley was going to play a role she had wanted to see it live. That was before an awful travel day. "Riley I love you. But I need sleep," She thought before laying back down.

Japan

Rile held back as Kenny made his entrance. Kenny stopped and smiled on the ramp before pointing back. Riley walked out and another huge pop could be heard. Riley couldn't hide his smile even if he wanted to. This was the first entrance of any kind since his retirement speech. And the first time he walked down the aisle in front of the fans since the Best of the Super Juniors Finals. "Rocky we wondered how Kenny Omega would counter Mashiro Chono being in the Rainmaker's corner," Kevin Kelly says. "The Dog of War back on that side of the barricade. This amazing to see," Rocky Romero says. Riley couldn't have hid his smile even if he wanted to. This was his first entrance since the night of his retirement speech and the first time he had walked to a ring since the Best of the Super Juniors Finals. Taking his spot in the corner Riley could feel the energy in the building as Okada and Omega went face to face again.

Riley was always in awe. Something about these two was always special. The could keep a pace that was other worldly. The most extreme and difficult spots look easy. Almost right away Okada went for the Rainmaker but Kenny counted into the V trigger. Kenny went for One Winged Angle but Okada slipped of the back and got the cobra clutch until Kenny escaped. The crowd was going insane. Five minutes passed quickly than ten. By the twenty minute mark Okada rolled to the floor. Kenny hit his flip dive. Riley jumped up.

The match went past thirty minutes as Okada finally hit his first full rain maker. He made the over but Kenny got his boot on the ropes. Okada went for a tombstone but Kenny counted into one of his own. Okada rolled to the floor and over to Chono. Kenny went to get him but Red Shoes held him back. Meanwhile Chono handed something to Okada who looked reluctant. He handed it back to Chono But Chono insisted. Riley ran over and grabbed the weapon and tossed it away. Chono takes off his glasses and yells at Riley. "Let them settle it," Riley yells. Red Shoes comes out of the ring and forces both seconds back to there corners.

Back in the ring Okada reclaimed control for a while until Kenny hit him with a V trigger and a second and a third. Okada was dazed but still swinging wildly. Kenny finally hit the one winged Angle, count of one, count of two, and than Okada barley got his boot under the rope. The crowd went nuts. Riley dropped to his knees selling his shock. The One Winged Angle was the kill shot. It was only the second time in New Japan history someone hadn't been pinned after Kenny had hit it. Kenny pulled Okada up for another one but Okada escaped and got the rain maker but was slow to follow up. They kept going. The forty five minute mark passed. Okada hits his reverse neck breaker and set up for another rain maker. Kenny ducked it. Kenny locked in a chicken win and hits Riley's old Cobra bite suplex.

"Earlier this G1 we saw Hangman Page use the Final Wave. Now with Riley Morgan in his corner we see Kenny Omega use the cobra bite," Kevin Kelly says. Kenny gets up and hits the snap dragon and than the Dr. Wiley Bomb. He pulls Okada up for not one but two one winged Angles and than covers. "ONE TWO THREE!" The Fans Count. Riley jumps into the ring and crawls over to Kenny to hug him. "Kenny Omega is a two time G-1 Climax Champion!" Kevin Kelly yells. As Riley watched Kenny take the trophy and raise the G-1 Flag. One thought kept coming into his mind. "I need to wrestle again."

Orlando Airport

Riley got off the plane and saw Mandy's smiling face waiting for him. "I have missed you so much," Riley says. They kiss. "Feeling is mutual. Five weeks with you on the road is way to much," Mandy says. "Hey well I'm not going back to Japan until October. They got Don Callis for the shows in September," Riley says. "Great. And we have the whole week to ourselves and than its off to Brooklyn," Mandy says as they had to get Riley's bags. "So you looked like you had fun being in the corner," Mandy says. "Yeah I did. I mean Kenny and Okada that close is amazing to watch. No way I could not get drawn in," Riley says.

"I could tell when I was watching it I got worried you miss a spot or something because you were so drawn into fan mode," Mandy says. "Thankfully I only had the one spot when I got the object away from Oakda," Riley says. "It was great to see how loud the fans were when you came out," Mandy says. "Yeah really makes me miss performing," Riley says. "I know it does. But you did what you had to do. You needed to take care of yourself," Mandy says. Riley wants to say more however he knows it's not the time. Don't have this talk in the airport. Wait until you are at home. Still he can't help but fell like such a coward.

They drove for home after getting his bags. Riley wanted to get a shower after a long flight. So he left his unpacking for later. He also promised to look at Mandy's roller bag to see if he could fix it. She had made a temporary fix but she knew it wouldn't last. Riley climbed into the shower and let the water relax his tense muscles. Suddenly he felt a rush of cool air. A kiss was placed on his back as Mandy's hand wrapped around his body. He turns to face her as she smiley seductively at him. He leans in and kisses her. He loses himself in the love and lust he feels for his wife. A thought though goes into his head. "I don't want to risk losing this."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 We need to talk

Mandy was in the kitchen making breakfast. Riley was usually the one that did the cooking but she had learned a few things. Plus she knew he was going to be jet lagged. Plus when she cooked she could it healthy. Riley mostly ate healthy but he also cheated quite a bit. He was never met a piece of bacon or pepperoni he didn't like. Working on the pancakes she heard the door open. Riley still half asleep greeted her before kissing her on the cheek. "Morning how did you sleep?" She asked. "Great it was nice to be in our bed and not some hotel or on a bus," Riley says. "Again five weeks way to long," Mandy says. "I don't think the office would be willing to cut down the G1 just so I can get home sooner," Riley says.

They eat breakfast. Mandy catches him up on the backstage goings on in the WWE. Sadly it seems she won't be on SummerSlam unless there was a pre-show match she got booked for. He told her he was sorry. He wanted WWE creative for not having any long term vision Mandy wins and loses the title right away with zero follow up. Title changes shouldn't be cheap pops. But he held his tongue. The truth is now he needs to start moving the conversation towards his possible comeback. Hell he still was not sure what he wanted to do.

"Riley are you okay?" Mandy asks sensing he's not listening to her. "Let's clean up and than we need to have a serious talk," Riley says also thinking what a coward he is for not just coming out and saying. She nods now worried her self. They clean up quickly and than sit back at the kitchen table. "Riley did something happen in Japan? I had this sense something was off but I chalked it up to the travel," Mandy says. He took a deep breath. "No this started before Japan. Look Mandy I think you are going to be mad at me," Riley says. "Mad about what?" She asks. "Remember before I left you went back to work so I had few day home alone," Riley says. She nods. "Well I went a doctor," he says.

"What kind of doctor?" She asks. "One to look at my neck," Riley says. "Is everything feeling okay?" She asks. His neck was something they worried about. Laying wrong, dong something why working out even just stuff around the house. "I wanted to see what another doctor would say about me wrestling," He admits. "WHAT?" She asks stunned but also mad. Mad he kept this from her. Mad he was even thinking about putting himself at risk again. "Mandy I had this doctor examine my neck and see what the risk would be if I got in the ring again," Riley says. "Why? You know what could happen!" Mandy says. "Because I want to wrestle again. I miss getting and performing. Part of me hopped if I heard it from one other doctor than the other part of me that still pushes for a comeback would shut up," Riley says.

"I just don't know why you would waste your time Riley. The other doctor made it clear you shouldn't wrestle anymore the risk is to great," Mandy says. "They might have been wrong," Riley says. "Riley, Dr. Anderson, and Dr. Williams both said your neck was going to heal weaker than it had been. The risk of a serious injury was to high," Mandy says. She is mad and just want to end the subject. For this was settled a long time ago. "Mandy they said they thought neck would heal and be weaker. Well this new doctor she actually examined it and now my neck is healed so she can tell how it has healed. Mandy its the same. Its not stronger or weaker," Riley says. "Meaning what?" Mandy asks.

He takes he hand. "I don't know. I guess in some ways I thought it was just confirming what I already knew and had mostly accepted," Riley says. "Riley its one doctor that does not over ride that two said you should retire. Do you remember how hard it was to stand up again much less walk?" She asks. "Yes I do. Mandy I'm not saying I'm coming back. I just a door might be open again," Riley says. "No its not," Mandy snaps. "Mandy calm down," Riley says. "Do not tell me to calm down. Because you would be the one freaking out if I had been hurt and was going to make a stupid comeback," Mandy says. "Yeah I would be," Riley admits.

"And Riley I'm not some novice. I know how hard just a simple match can be on the neck. And if I can remind you it wasn't just the broken neck that had the first two doctor's worried it was existing damage," Mandy says. He just nods. "So knowing all this why would even risks winding up back in that damn chair," Mandy says tears in her eyes. "Hey come here..." He says embracing her. "Mandy this is so hard to explain. I am so happy with so many things in our life. But I don't always feels like myself. And it's because I miss being a wrestler," Riley says. "I know you do. I also know I can't to see you get hurt again," Mandy says. "Mandy… I don't know what to say," Riley admits.

An uneasy silence falls over the room. Finally Mandy just gets up and leaves the room. Riley is about to call out for her when his phone goes off. It's Nick Jackson. "Nick can I call you back? Its not a good time," Riley says answering quick. "I just want to know if its true?" Nick says. "If what's true?" "Are you coming back?" "God damn it Hangman," Riley says before hanging up. Riley heads for the bedroom and goes in. Mandy is pacing.

"Mandy I wish could explain this better," Riley says. She looks at him. "Can I explain how I feel?" She asks. He just nods. "I feel like you don't care if you wind up back in that chair. I feel like you have decided that you can't be happy in life if you aren't wrestling. I feel like you lied to me," She says. "Your right I did lie. It was a lie by omission but yeah I lied. Mandy its not that I forgot what it was like when I broke my neck. Its just I feel normal. I move normal. I don't feel like I broke my neck. So part of me can't handle that fact I can't get back in the ring," Riley says. "I think I can understand. Its just Riley I was scared when I found out what happened. It tore me up seeing you strapped in that bed," Mandy tells him. "Mandy I haven't decided if I'm coming back. Listen I'm not stupid," Riley says.

"But you are willing to risk getting hurt," Mandy says. "Mandy according to Dr. Klatt if and I stress if I was to wrestle again I would not have an increased risk of injury. My neck is where it was before I got hurt. And not to sound like an ass hole but Mandy you could take one bad bump and be injured worse than I was," Riley says. "I want to go to another doctor or something," She says. "Okay. Mandy I don't know if I do want to wrestle again. Because I'm scared to," He admits.

Brooklyn

For the time being any talk of a comeback was put on hold. Sadly the rumor had leaked online. Riley after chewing out Hangman for being a blabber mouth. He had admitted to the rest of the guys he was looking into if a comeback was possible. Thankfully his parents hadn't heard or just figured it was some rumor. Some people had sent him messages of support. But for now it was on hold. He and Mandy walked down the streets. Some young girls who couldn't be more than thirteen asked Mandy for some photos. Riley played photographer. Mandy always loved interacting with her fans and her smile was real not just plasted on to protect her image.

The girls asked if there any chance she would get a match on SummerSlam. Mandy told them it was unlikely but joke she might just interfere in the Charlotte and Rousey match. With that the fans left. "They were nice," Riley says. "Of course they were. They were my fans," Mandy says. "A lot more well behaved than New Japan fans," Riley jokes. "I would be careful talk about New Japan fans there young boy," Finn Balor says walking up to them followed by Becky Lynch. "Hey how are you?" Mandy asks both of them. "Just got done with a signing," Becky says. "Now we are just trying to find something to eat," Finn says. "There has plenty to eat but Mr. Abs here needs something low fat that fits his diet," Becky taunts.

Riley can't help but laugh. "You guys remember Joey Abs? Becky just gave me the mental picture of Finn dressed up in Mean Street Posse Gear," Riley says both Becky and Mandy laugh. "Please don't say that when anyone in creative is around they might just try it," Finn says. "So hey I'm about to show Riley this great place I know you two are welcome to join us," Mandy says. "If it is not bother," Mandy says.

The four head to the small casual restaurant Mandy had hyped up to Riley. They got a booth Mandy next to Riley and Becky next to Finn. For years a recurring rumor was they were dating. Mandy had asked Becky about it in the past. She insisted the two were just long term friends. "So Riley boy are you getting back in the ring?" Becky asks as they look over menus. He hems and haws and it's Mandy that steps in. "There might be a chance but it's not a sure thing," She says. "Well hey good luck man," Finn says. "Thanks," Riley says. He's just glade Mandy didn't snap with "no he's not." He takes his her hand and there rings touch it gave him this feeling of reassurance.

They move onto talking about the card. Finn is in a match with Mandy's old "boyfriend" Adam Cole. Becky was in the Smackdown Women's Title match a 4 way with her, Alexa Bliss, Peyton Royce, and Carmella. Royce was the current champion but her run hadn't gone well. "So hey Riley what do you think of the main event?" Finn asks "No comment," Riley says. The main event was Roman Reigns vs. Randy Orton. Roman seemed to have finally dropped what ever agenda he had vs. Riley and Riley wanted to keep it that way. "Oh come on mate," Finn says. "I think you need to go back to rockin blonde dye job you had in 2007," Riley jokes.

"What dye job?" Mandy asks. "Never you mind Rose bud," Finn says. Becky pulls up a photo of Finn with an awful dye job from the year 2007. "Oh my god what you were thinking?" Mandy asks as she laughs. "Thanks a lot Morgan," Finn says. "Get mad at Liger he made you do it," Riley says. "Damn it," Becky says looking at her phone. "What's up?" Mandy asks. "They just bumped us to the pre-show," Becky says. "At least you are on the show," Mandy points out.

BTE

Nick, Matt, and Cody walked down a hall. "Come on guys you are closer with him than I am. Are the rumors true?" Cody asks. "Cody yes he's our friend. Our dear personal friend but he's also a guy that won't let you know what he is thinking until he's good and ready," Matt says. "If I had to guess he's not. Its just internet crap. Metzler needed some clicks," Nick says. "I don't know a guy like him. Classic wrestler's wrestler. Guys like that never leave," Cody says. "Nah he's not going to be a new age Terry Funk or that Outlaw guy from TNA how many times did he retire?" Nick asks. Matt's eyes get real big. "Guys he's here lets go ask him," Matt says. The three walk some more.

"AMIGOS!" Chico The Luchador greet. "Chico it's you," Cody says. "Si Senior Cody. The one and only legend Chico," Chico brags. "But you retired Chico," Matt says. "Broke our hearts man," Nick says. "Amigos I'm sorry. See Chico got ripped off by crappy promoter in Peru. Had Chico tied up with awful contract. Only way to break it was retire for a while," Chico explains. "Oh," The Bullet Club members all say at once. "Oh and if you guys see that jobber Riley Morgan tell him he still me owes forty dollars," Chico says.

Hotel that night

It was rare Riley fell asleep before Mandy did. But tonight was one of those nights. Mandy laid awake in bed. She looked over at Riley and was tempted to shake him awake so they could talk again. The last few days had been unusually tense between them. She had tired her best to see things from Riley's point of view. Yet every time she did all she could recall was what it was when he did break his neck. What if it happened again? She remembered how broken he had been. How he had rejected her. How much that hurt. And now in a strange way she felt rejected again.

"Oh Mandy don't do this to yourself," Mandy thought. Yet she couldn't help it. He had done all this alone. It was almost like he wanted to walk away from the life they had started. "Mandy stop," She thought again. Yet that little doubt was still in there.

New Japan Offices

Gedo the long time booker of NJPW was in his office hammering out the plans and cards for upcoming shows. Mostly everything was set for September. The next big show as King of Pro Wrestling. Over the years Gedo had earned a reputation as a long term planner. But he wasn't against changing a plan when a opportunity presented itself. Taking out his booking sheet he wrote a simple not If Riley returns have him replace Owens.

SummerSlam Backstage

It had been a good couple of days. NXT TakeOver had been fun and so far Riley had been enjoying SummerSlam especially getting to watch both shows with Mandy. "The Good Brothers are the Smackdown Tag Team Champions!" Michael Cole says on commentary. Riley smiled as he friends claimed only there second title reign in the WWE. "Good match," Mandy says. "Yeah it was," Riley says. At that second The Miz and Bobby Roode who had been champions going into the match came back through the curtain. "We need a trainer," Roode called. It was clear Miz was holding his arm. "What happened?" One of the trainer asks coming to help Miz. "I think I dislocated my elbow," Miz says. About a minute later Mayrse had made her way back stage. "Mike?" She asks. "I'm okay babe just got a little roughed up," He lied.

The Miz was helped to a training room. "I don't get it when did he get hurt?" Curt Hawkins could be heard saying. "He landed wrong on the gun stun," Dolph Ziggler says. "Damn really," Hawkins says. "That's how easy it is," Ziggler says. Mandy looked over at Riley. He turned to face her and nodded. Nothing needed to be said. Anderson had done the gun stun thousands of times. And Miz had taken moves like it for years. Yet here he was injured.

Hotel Room

"We need to talk," Mandy says once the door is closed. "Alright," Riley says. He had been expecting this. To his shock she pulls him into a hug. "You are happy right?" Mandy asks. He's confused at first and than it dawns on him. "Mandy I'm beyond happy to be married to you. And I mean that. Me asking you to marry me had nothing to do with the injury. I was going to ask around our one year anniversary anyway," Riley admits. "Its just I thought you had accepted and on with you life," Mandy says. "I tried. I really did. I mean I do enjoy doing commentary and scouting potential talent. Yet it's not getting in the ring. Maybe I can never explain it," Riley says. "I know what you are trying to say. I mean I love it to. There is nothing that will ever replace it," Mandy says. "But it will never be more important to me than you," Riley says.

"That's just it Riley. You are the most important thing to me. So many times I would watch you wrestle with my heart in my throat. I would see every near miss. I remember watching you dive onto Jay White he barley made the catch. I would hear about Shibata or Honma and wonder if it could you next. And than it was. So if you are doing this than I wanted to involved. I want to be at your next doctor's appointment. I want to watch you train. I need you to tell me how you are feeling. Don't shut me out," She says. "Okay. Sounds like a deal," Riley says. "I feel a little better," Mandy says. "Good," Riley says pulling her in a kiss.

Wrestling School Days Later

The last time Riley had been here it was go go over thing with Chris Jericho for a dream match that never happened. Mandy followed behind him. "I still think you should go to the doctor first," She says. "No one can fit me in until next week. And I just want to do a few basic things. No bumps lets see if I can even start a match. Plus last thing I need to do is get the yips," Riley says. "Just be really careful," Mandy says. "Promise I wait at least ten minutes before the springboard phoenix splash through a flaming table," Riley jokes. "Not funny," She tells him. Riley climbs in he does a warm up and than starts to run the ropes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Leaving the Circles

 _So real quick. Specials thanks to cainchoas for the review. Also thank to the people adding this to the faves and alerts. And special thanks to everyone that also has viewed Two Worlds One Love. That story is now my most viewed._

Riley and Mandy sat in Dr. Anderson's office. He was looking over the latest test results he had put Riley through. He was the doctor that first told him to retire. Now they were back here. "Well this is some what unexpected," He says. "Meaning?" Mandy asks. "Riley every indication was your neck would heal weaker. However it hasn't healed like that all," Dr. Anderson says. "Are you sure?" Riley asks. "Well there is no way to know one hundred percent for sure but every indications your neck is back to where it was before the injury," Dr. Anderson says putting down the papers. "What about the part that was so slow to heal that concerned you?" Mandy asks. He holds up an x-ray. "It has completely healed. I'm amazed again," The Doctor says. "Than why were you so worried about at the time?" Riley asks.

"At the time it was concerning. I had to go with the information I had at the time," Dr. Anderson says. "What about the previous damage to his neck before he broke it?" Mandy asks. Anderson takes a pause. "That is still there. Its wear and tear," Anderson explains. "How does it compare to other people?" Riley asks. "I'd like to hold off on that until there is more testing," Anderson says. Mandy watches Riley for his reaction he just nods. He is taking in information. "Dr. Anderson was it that my neck being inflamed because it was healing made things look worse?" Riley asks. "That's actually a pretty decent theory Riley. The truth is the body can do some amazing things," Anderson says.

They don't really talk until the reach the car. "He didn't go into cover his ass mode," Riley finally says. "Huh?" "Dr. Anderson. He admitted my neck didn't heal like he thought. But he didn't act like he made a mistake," Riley says as he drives. "No he didn't. He also wanted more tests," Mandy says

New Japan LA Dojo

"This is nuts," Kenny Omega says. "Look I know it is. But I gotta just see how I feel after I work a match," Riley says. "How does Mandy feel about this idea?" "She has no idea," Riley says. "Riley come on man," Kenny says. "Yeah I know its stupid. But Kenny I want wrestle again and yet I don't. I have got to know how I would feel wrestling. Because I am scared. So I am asking lets do a camp match real basic just a few bumps," Riley says. "This just seems like a really bad idea," Kenny says. "Kenny I'm not saying lets go crazy. Just run through a basic match you call it I do it," Riley says. "Alright fine. But I'm the one calling it. And if for any reason at all I say we are done we are done," Kenny says. "Deal just think of us as Rocky and Apollo at the end of Rocky Three," Riley says.

"Apollo dies at the start of the next movie," Kenny reminds him. "Well Rocky didn't kill him… Come on ding ding ding," Riley says jumping into the ring. Kenny followed. The Dojo was closed. Kenny was in town for some promo work and Riley was in town to look at some new talent coming through the Dojo. So far Riley workouts were going well and he felt fine but he needed to bump and work with someone. But it needed to be someone he trusted and he trusted Kenny.

Kenny comes into the ring. Kenny was calling the match and Riley was basically a rookie having to listen to what ever he wanted. "Lock up into and than hip toss me," Kenny says as the circle. They do and Riley does the moves. Kenny takes the bump and gets back up. "Duck the lariat come back with one of your," Kenny says before charging. Riley ducks Kenny's move and hits his own lariat. Grab the head lock. I get up than do a shoulder tackle," Kenny says. Riley goes through the sequence. "Kenny I am going to have bump at some point," Riley says. So far everything had been Riley hitting moves and Kenny "Working." "Just testing you out seeing how you feel on the feet," Kenny says.

They are back up and circle. "You jump front kick, I avoid hit the v trigger, take a bump," Kenny says. Here it was moment of truth. It was a basic back bump something between break falling in marital arts ant than his wrestling training and career Riley had thousands of time. The knee by Kenny would never come close to hitting the trick was Kenny blunted hitting with his calf more than his knee and Riley catching it in his hands. The sounds of the V trigger was loud and than Riley took the bump balling back. Chin tucked arms going out to spread the impact over as much of his body as possible. Riley threw his legs out and hit. If this was a movie the world would slow down. In actual match Riley would take a second to sell it. But here he just popped right back up.

"You good?" Kenny asked. "Fine," Riley says smiling. "Okay Lock up front face lock hit a vertical Suplex," Kenny says. This is another big test as it's the first time he will be controlling someone else. Riley gets Kenny up and falls back again the crashing sound can be heard over the silence in the gym. Get up take a hip toss," Kenny says. Riley does it. "Again," Kenny calls picking up the pace. "Great snap dragon," Kenny says locking in for the hold but than letting going. "Kenny I'm fine let's go," Riley says. "No," Kenny says backing off. "Kenny listen to me I'm fine," Riley says. "Lets not rush," Kenny says. Riley nods. "Hit a dropkick."

And on it went. Finally Kenny said that was enough. "Well?" Kenny asks. "I'm fine. No unusual pain," Riley tells him. "Your wife is going to kill me for doing that," Kenny says. "Well she better never find out our she will kill me first," Riley reminds him.

WWE Raw

The bell rang as Mandy moved around the ring against Ruby Riott. They moved in for a lock up and Ruby got the arm and winged it. Mandy flips out. Ruby goes for a clothesline Mandy avoids it and hits a back drop. Mandy got up just as Liv Morgan jumped up on the apron. Mandy goes to knock her of allowing Ruby to chop block her. Riott hits the Deadly Knight Shade and covers count of one count of two. Mandy kicks out. Ruby works a chin lock forcing Mandy to get to the ropes for a break. Ruby stands on Mandy's hair and pulls her up until the referee forces a break.

Mandy is able to get back and Ruby mocks her. Ruby takes her eyes off Mandy to yell at the crowd and turns and just as Mandy hits her bicycle knee. Riott to the floor where Liv and Sarah Logan check on her. Ruby is pissed Mandy just got the better of her. She jumps back i the ring and yells at Mandy and shoves her. Mandy with a trip goes into a side head lock. Ruby gets free and goes for a clothes line. Mandy ducks it but Sarah trips her. The referee sees that and ejects both Liv and Sarah from ringside.

Meanwhile Ruby goes over to the corner and get a can of "hair spray" Liv had been showing carrying earlier in the night. Mandy is blinded when the spray hits her in the face. Riott Kick connects. Count of one count of two count of three.

Later that night Mandy's Hotel

Mandy actually didn't mind losing such a quick match since it was part of a feud with Riott Squad. It was great to get back into a story line of some kind. Plus she had always gotten along with the three. The only sad part was she lost Liv who had become her usual travel buddy and roommate on the road. Hell they even were sharing tonight due to travel being set weeks ago. Starting next week though WWE expected them to split up. Kayfab they wanted the Superstars to follow it unless they didn't. Liv was on the phone to her boyfriend. Mandy was checking twitter. She laughed seeing something Riley had posted.

BC4LMorgan: Gimmick Infringement!

He had posted two photos. Once was of Ruby spraying her earlier in the night. The other was an older photo of Riley spraying "Elite Cold Spray" at Hirooki Goto. "What's so funny?" Liv asks now off her phone. Mandy shows her drawing a giggle. "So how are things going with you two?" Liv asks. "They are great. I will admit I have some concerns," Mandy admits. "You mean his potential comeback?" Liv asks. Mandy nods. "You know when I joined the WWE my mom and dad told me all things they thought could go wrong. Finally I just yelled at them what if things went right," Liv says. Mandy thinks about that. "You are saying Riley might be fine," Mandy says.

"Hey your husband is pretty talented. Sometime accidents happen. Doesn't mean they will happen again," Liv says. "Just that once chance something does. This would be so much easier if Riley actually knew what he wanted to do," Mandy says. "So he still isn't sure?" Liv asks. "No he doesn't. If he would just say yes or no we could move on. If it's no great its over. If it's yes than I talk some damn sense into him," Mandy says. "At least your guy listens. Mine doesn't get a trip to watch a Soccer Game is not romantic weekend," Liv says. "Oh Riley learned that when he messed up and told me he was more interested in watching a UFC card one weekend and I yelled at him," Mandy half jokes.

New Japan LA Dojo

"Again!" Katsuyori Shibata the head trainer at the Dojo yelled to a group of trainees. The group in the ring were more advanced. "Back and forth until I say stop," Shibata instructed. The man known as the wrestler climbed out of the ring and stood next to Riley. "What you think?" He asked. "That one in the blue started off the best but he's really fading as this goes on," Riley says. "He's a hard worker but he don't understand pace… reminds me of someone," Shibata says. Riley knows he is talking about him. Riley's first shot a singles title in New Japan had been challenging Shibata for the NEVER Openweight title. The match had started strong but it was Riley's first main event so it was the longest match he ever had to that point. Riley had gassed himself fifteen minutes into a forty minute match. By the time Shibata hit the PK for the win Riley felt like he had died.

"The one in red how long he been here?" Riley asks. "Since day one. I think he could last in the main dojo," Shibata says. Riley nods. "Break," Shibata yells. The trainers stop. "Get some water guys," Scorpio Sky the assistant coach says. They climb out of the ring. The one in black that had pacing problems stumbled coming down. Riley saw it and and caught the young man and helped him sit. Sky was over right away as was Shibata. "I'm okay," The young man says. "No your done," Sky says. "I'll be fine," the kid insists. "No you can't do on. To likely to get hurt. Sky go get the medic," Shibata says. "I thought I was supposed to show fighting spirit," the kid says. "You did. But we don't need you to hurt yourself. You have a very long career ahead of you," Riley says.

Later Shibata's Office

The office was bare bones Riley had a feeling Shibata that spent his career in black trunks and boots and wasn't big on decorations. "I think Kevin McDonald could make it in the dojo and even do through the full Young Lion program. Joey Shiller easily the most improved since my first trip. I think Doug Warner could do a full tour and be fine," Riley says. "Office will want to hear that," Shibata says. Riley nods. "How was the training with Kenny?" Shibata asks. "Oh that wasn't training… Kenny was working out I was just spotting him," Riley lied. "I saw you on cameras taking bump," Shibata says. Riley choked on the spit in his throat. "I won't tell anyone," Shibata says.

"Thank you," Riley says. "Riley a comeback is a big deal," Shibata says. He would know better than anyone an injury in the ring had ended his career. Riley nods. "But we are wrestlers. If we can we get back in the ring and keep wrestling," Shibata says. "I don't know if I am a wrestler anymore," Riley admits. "I know you are. The spirit is still there."

Dallas Airport

Sometimes you just have to be happy with little moments. For Mandy this was one of them. Riley had a layover in Dallas and her last show on the loop was there was well. They could actually travel home together. She had been waiting and smiled as he walked up to her. "I have missed you so much," Riley says. They kiss. "You always say that every time," Mandy says. "Because I miss you so much every time," Riley says running his hand through her hair. "Same," She says. They head for the gate to there flight home. "So how long if the feud with the Riott Squad supposed to last?" Riley asks. "At least through Hell in a Cell," Mandy says. "Is it just going to be you or are you getting a partner?" Riley asks. "Maybe Bayle… but I kind of hope they don't. I mean Bayle still has a fan base but she's just not as over as she used to be," Mandy admits.

That was right. What ever magic Bayle had back in NXT was long gone. "Its to bad Sonya isn't on Raw," Mandy says. "Well that would work. Although the idea of you have to fight all three could really work. Fans would could really get behind you," Riley says. "Plus it helps they mostly let Ruby have the matches at least on TV," Mandy says. "They could always put you with Mia Yim," Riley says. The long time Indy vet had been signed a while back had a brief run in NXT and was brought up to Raw just a few weeks ago. "That could work," Mandy says. "So how is Kenny doing?" Mandy asks. "He's Kenny so good. As long as he's got video games to play he's usually fine," Riley says. He feels bad for "testing" his neck. But he felt it had to be done. To see how his body would react. And it had been fine.

There hadn't been any unusual feelings of pain or stiffness. Dr. Anderson has called and told him the new tests confirmed his neck was not weaker. He told Riley he didn't think he should keep wrestling But he could not say there was any extra added risk. "What the talent you went out to scout?" Mandy asks. "A few guys with some potential," Riley says. "Anyone that could make it in the Bullet Club?" She asks half joking. "I think the Bullet Club is doing just fine. Speaking of which Marty is going to stop by this week," Riley says. "Cool," Mandy says. Well back of them Randy Orton watches them. As they move off to there gate he moves off to his.

Riley and Mandy's Back Yard

The weather was perfect not to hot not to cold. They sat in the back just enjoying it. Mandy sipped some wine while Riley had a soda. "Feel that breeze," Mandy says. "Yeah its so nice," Riley says as he shakes out his arm. "You okay?" She asks getting overly concerned. "My arm is just falling asleep for the way I'm sitting," he says. "Sorry." He takes a breath. "Mandy we can't worry every little pain or something I feel is my neck," Riley says. "I feel like we keep having the same conversation," Mandy says. "We kind of do," Riley says. "Riley right now if you had to say to yes or no to coming back? What do you want to do? I know there are factors you are looking into but if you had do decide right now what would it be?" She asks.

"It would be yes. Mandy if it was still just me I would already had a match," He admits. "I think than you have do it. Right now we are just going in circles. I think we need to do something and you having some kind of match is the only real move we can make. Because I think even if you let it go for now it will still be in the back of your mind," Mandy says. "Oh thank god you said it. Because I was thinking the same things," Riley says. "Who knows maybe seeing you bump around will put me at ease. After I get scared out of it at first," Mandy says.

From

 _The Dog of War Returns_

 _A major match has been added Fight Sprite Unleashed. It will be Suzuki-Gun or Minoru Suzuki, Zack Sabre Jr. El Desperado, Lance Archer, and Davey Boy Smith Jr taking the Bullet Club, Kenny Omega, Nick and Matt Jackson, Kota Ibushi, and the returning Riley Morgan. This will be the first match of any kind by Morgan since over a year ago when he was injured at the Best of the Super Juniors Finals. In that match Morgan suffered a broken neck and spent months rehabbing. Morgan later retired but after recent reevaluation Morgan has returned._

" _At the time doctors were telling me it was to much of a risk to keep wrestling. However now that time has passed and my body has healed its clear there is no added risk. I will say again there is NO added risk. My body is back to where is was before the injury. And as I have seen those jerks in Suzuki-Gun keep attacking the Bullet Club I figure it time to take the Dog of War off the Chain," Morgan said in a statement to the press._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Pegged

Being the Elite

Cody, Nick, and Matt walked down a hall. "So are the rumors true?" Cody asks before either Jackson can reply Hangman Page comes into the shot. "Again guys? I mean doing it with Chico was funny. But than it's the Buck's dad. The fucking Bear, and last week Juice. The people get it we are teasing Riley is coming back but we know he's not coming back. The joke isn't funny anymore," Hangman rants. "If Riley's not coming back why is he over there?" Marty asks walking into the shot. The camera pans over to Riley who is leaning against a wall reading a newspaper drinking a cup of coffee. "Oh hey guys," Riley says putting his coffee down. "Riley what are you doing here?" Matt asks. "Drinking coffee and reading a newspaper," Riley says. "Besides that. And don't say leaning against the wall," Cody says.

"Oh well I have this comeback match coming up," Riley says. "You know I did hear something about it," Nick says. "Yeah some show in Long Beach," Matt says. "So you are really back?" Cody asks. "Consider that retirement officially Terry Funk'ed," Riley says. "This calls for a song," Marty says even go so far to pull out a pitch pipe. "Wait Riley how is your hot blonde wife taking the news?" Matt asks stopping Marty for getting to his song. "Well she might think I'm out getting milk," Riley says giving the keep on the down low hand sign. "The show's not for another week you can't keep this from her that long. She is going to find out. Hell man we are putting this on You Tube," Hangman tells him. "You are so going to wind up getting divorced," Nick says. "Yeah but I will always have the memories of that fantastic ass," Riley says. Everyone cracks up. "Cut," Nick says. "You gotta leave that in," Hangman says. "Is Mandy going to be okay with that joke?" Marty asks. "Of course. She knows how much I love her ass and every other part of her body," Riley jokes.

"Oh I have missed you so much man," Matt says. "Ditto," Nick says. "You guys have no idea how happy I am just be back acting like a total moron with you guys again," Riley says. "Even if it does just wind up being the two matches I can't wait," Cody says. Right now Riley and Mandy had agreed to two matches as a test. One in the US the other at New Japan's King of Pro Wrestling Event in Japan. If nothing else Riley was happy to have one final match in Japan. "Oh hey take a look at the stuff Flip filmed in Japan," Nick says handing his phone to Riley who than hit play.

Flip and Juice Robinson were in the arena as a New Japan ring is set up. "I really want to thank you again for helping me Juice," Flip says. "Hey no problem I love the stuff you do. Although I thought you would have more of an accent Will," Juice says. "I'm not Will Ospreay, I'm Flip Gordon," Flip says. Before Juice can talk Minoruo Suzuki is seen walking up to them. Both men freeze in fear. He gets in Flip's face. "Message for Riley Morgan. SNAP!" He says before laughing and walking. "I wouldn't want to be Riley for a million bucks with that evil mother fucker after him," Juice says.

Raw

Mandy always hated when her personal life became he topic of the day backstage Yet it seemed like it just came with the territory of being with Riley. Even before they were actually dating they were a source of gossip. Well now it was out Riley was back in the ring. Mostly it was people that had known Riley for years coming up to give encouragement. Mandy walked down the halls. "Hey Mandy you got a second?" Randy asks running up behind her. "Not really Randy. I gotta do some pre tapes," Mandy. "I understand. Maybe the after the show. I have this idea for a story line I want to pitch to creative that would tie into your feud with the Riott Squad," Randy says. That got Mandy's interest. "Really?" She asks.

"Yeah just some idea. Want to get your feedback on it before I go forward with it," Randy says. Mandy thought. The chance to tie her feud into something with a long time main eventer like Randy sounded like a great opportunity. "Yeah sure I got some time after the show," Mandy says. "Great. I'll let get to your pre tapes," He says walking off the other direction a smug smile on his face. "This is too easy," He thinks.

Riley and Mandy's Home

"Three two one," Riley counted out loud before going into a neck bridge. This was all about testing and training his neck. After a ten count and kicked his legs up into headstand and than got to his feet. He did it again and again until he did a set of ten. Riley grabbed a water bottle and took a drink. His body had come back pretty well from the injury. He had lost some muscle mass mainly due to greatly reducing his weight lifting after the injury. He would worry about building muscles again later. Right now the main concerns were the neck, getting his cardio back to the point he could work a New Japan style match. And also getting his timing back.

Riley sat the water bottle down and went back to work. The show in Long Beach wasn't that far off. The truth was with everyone else in the match there was no real pressure on him. The fans would just pop to see him back in the ring. But that had never been Riley's way. He never coasted. He wasn't looking to have some five star classic but he wanted fans and himself to know he still had it.

Raw

Mandy was at the make up chair to film the backstage segment. "Okay we ready?" The director asks. Everyone is. "Action," he yells. Mandy picks up a make brush and looked in the mirror. The Riott Squad in full force approached her. "Hey the wilted Rose," Ruby mocked. "She's lucky we let her wilt instead of plucking her petals off," Sarah says. Mandy puts her brush down. "Well come on Liv what's you little pun?" Mandy asks turning the blonde. "Well I..." "See cause I have a great one about how Rose's have thrones... I talked to the GM you are are in a match tonight. And I manged to get these two banned," Mandy says. "That's not fair," Liv whines as Mandy walks away. "We will figure something out," Ruby assures Liv.

Later in the Arena

Liv Morgan was already in the ring. "This is so unfair. The Riott Squad thrives on support and now poor Liv is out here alone," Corey Graves says. "Corey last week Liv Morgan blinded Mandy Rose this seems beyond fair," Michael Cole states. Mandy's music starts to play as she is making her entrance both Sarah and Ruby run up behind her and jump her. Ruby hits the Riott kick and tosses Mandy into the ring where the referee rings the bell. Liv jumps on top of Mandy for a three count. "What was that?" Renee Young who is no on the Raw team asks. "That was brilliant you can't ban Ruby Riott and Sarah Logan before the match starts," Cory says. Liv is celebrating Mandy gets up and when Live turns around she gets hit with the bicycle knee. That just lets Ruby hit the Riott Kick again and than rub Mandy's face into the mat before official run out to pull her off.

Riley and Mandy's Place

Marty had come over wanting some feedback on some merch ideas from Riley. The two wound up watching Raw together. Riley pulls out the phone to text Mandy his thoughts. "Think Mandy could introduce me to..." "They all have boyfriends Marty. And my wife is not your match maker," Riley. "Well you owe me since I am the reason you are with Mandy. Remember I am the one that convince you to do that interview," Marty says. Riley could correct several things about that statement instead he just says. "Well in that case you don't need my wife since you have so much skill it got me married," Riley says. "So hey is she going to be in Long Beach?" Marty asks.

"Yeah she is. She wants to be there to support me," Rile says. "So honestly how are you feeling?" Marty asks. "I am just so fucking excited. I feel like I'm going on home after being away for years," Riley says. "Just don't cry during your entrance," Marty says. "Oh man I will be crying walking into the building, getting dressed, making the entrance, as Suzuki stretches me and beyond," Riley says. "I do wonder how Minoru would react to that," Marty says. "Given he's been doing this over thirty years I'm sure I wouldn't be the first guy to cry around him. I just wouldn't be crying out of fear," Riley says.

Hotel

Mandy walked up to the room door and knocked. Randy opened it. "Is now a good time to talk?" She asks. "Yeah sure come on in," Randy says. Mandy steps into the room. She takes a chair while Randy sits on the bed. "Okay so with my feud with Roman over I'm kind of in stand by mode," Randy says. She nods. "Well they are tossing around the idea of me vs. Cole," Randy says. "You and Adam would be awesome," Mandy says. She and Adam had been paired for a while in a story line where they were supposed to be dating. That had ended when both had been moved to Raw but they were still friends. "Its got potential, but it needs a little extra. You know how creative is even if I want to put Cole over odds are I will be RKO'ing him weekly," Randy admits. "The old theory of by just working with you he gets the rub," Mandy says.

"Exactly. And yeah working with me is good but we need the fans to buy into it. Since you have history with Cole maybe we could bring you in. Have me work with the Squad a bit," Randy says. "I love it," Mandy says. "Now are things going to be okay with you husband?" Randy asks. "Riley? Why would it be a problem?" Mandy asks. "Well the whole backstory with you and Cole. In this business some guys get jealous even they get told over and over again it's a work," Randy says. Mandy could understand why he would think that it did happen. Plus Randy didn't know Riley at all. "Trust me my husband is nothing like that. If anything his bigger issue will be he starts pitching ideas about what we should do," Mandy says. "So I heard he's coming back," Randy says.

"Yes he is for a few matches anyway," Mandy says. "Sounds pretty risky," Randy says. "It is. But he wants to do this," Mandy says. "Well he is an adult," Randy says. "So when are you going to pitch this idea?" Mandy asks wanting to get back on track. "I am meeting with Hunter tomorrow. Pitch it right to one of the bosses," Randy says. "What ever you want to do," Mandy says. "I think this is good for all involved. Adds a little something to me and Cole. Gives you and the Riott Squad more exposure. Maybe I can even get us into a main event slot on Raw," Randy says. "That would great if it happens," Mandy says. Randy than took a deep breath.

"Now I'm not trying t jerk when I say this but it needs to be said. I am going to need all of you to follow my lead. I am the vet, I am the main eventer. I also know how to play politics and work creative," Randy says. "Meaning?" Mandy asks. "Meaning I might do something the rest of you aren't happy about or make a call in the ring that will look bad for someone. But just trust me. Sinking the feud doesn't help me at all so I am never trying do that," Randy says. "I see your point. This is a step down the card for you. A lot of main eventers would just want to crush Adam and move back up. This sounds like it could play out longer than a few weeks," Mandy says. "I want it to. That is why I thought about using you women. That way its not just me and Cole in the endless rematch cycle," Randy says. "Same with me and The Squad only so many times I can even with them helping each other out before I look stupid and fans get sick of it," Mandy says.

"Now here is the thing Mandy I am not saying it can only be my ideas we pitch to creative. I want us to work together. I think this can help everyone involved especially us two," Randy says. Before Mandy can respond her phone goes off. "Sorry its Riley… Hey baby… What? How? Are you okay?" Mandy says. Randy stops to listen. "One second… Randy I'm sorry something is going on at home I need to head back to my room," Mandy says. He nods.

Orlando

"Please tell me you have insurance?" Marty wants to say but he keeps quite. Riley is on the phone with Mandy. "They didn't even stop. I am just waiting for the cops," Riley says. "But you are okay?" Mandy asks back on the road heading for her room. "I am fine but the whole back yard fence is smashed," Riley says. He and Marty had been talking when they suddenly heard tire squealing and lots of crashing from the back. Looking out the windows they saw a car that had lost control or was on the run pulling out throwing the space where the fence used to be. Two cop cars pulled up. "Mandy I have to go the cops are here," Riley says. "Mr. Morgan?" One of them says. "That's me I'm the home owner," Rile says.

"I'm officer Whittaker. Was anyone hurt?" "I'm fine and so is my friend." "Good. We caught the guy it's some dumb kid. Stole his parents car. Didn't see that turn I guess." "My wife will happy to know it wasn't some crazy fan," Riley says. "Fan?" "My wife and I both are pro wrestlers," Riley says. "You can never be to careful when you are in the public eye," The cop agrees.

Orton's Hotel Room

"Hey look man you don't need to worry about how long this takes. No I got her pegged. And soon I will have her pegged a completely different way," Randy says into his phone. The person he is talking to says something. Randy fights the urge to laugh. "I could care less about her husband. I'm not looking love I'm looking to fuck her."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Home

Mandy rolled over in bed half asleep. She reached over for Riley and didn't feel him that stirred her awake. Sitting up in the hotel bed she look over and saw him at the window looking out. The sun was just starting to rise. "I'm sorry if I woke you," He says seeing she's up. "No you didn't. You okay?" She asks. "My first match ever. I couldn't sleep the night before. I was so nervous. I was convinced it was the biggest deal in the world. Which is so stupid when look back. It was some small show. No one cared about the opening the match. I didn't have a gimmick I was just Riley Morgan guy in red and white gear. And so what if I sucked it was first match no one was expecting me to the next Ricky Steamboat. Yet at the time I needed that match to great," He says. She gets out of bed and stands next to him.

"Now all these years later I am about to my first match again. Now its on a pretty major show that will be seen by a lot of people. There is a expectation that I'm Riley Morgan again," He says. "People and you will have to accept its a process. Its like when you learned to walk again. Just moving your legs was a big deal. Than you being able to stand and than just a few steps. Don't try to force your way back to who you think you need to be," Mandy says. "I know it's like anything I will need time. The guys in the match know that. The office knows that. Hell the fans know and most will give me a pass," Riley says. "Its not about giving you a past Riley. Its about being realistic. You getting in this ring is amazing. People want to celebrate that," Mandy says. to him.

"I don't need to be great. I just don't want to be awful," He admits. "Well you are to good to be awful. Plus I hear that Kenny guy is pretty good he might be able to bail you out," Mandy jokes. He kisses her. " I can't thank you enough he says lovingly. "You can say that again," She says taking his hand and closing the blinds. She leads him back to bed wanting to fit couple more hours of rest in. "I mean it. A lot of people would either just demand I not wrestle or lie about how scared they are. You didn't do either. I know you are worried but there is emotional blackmail to stop me," He says as they lay down and embrace.

"I would hope by now you would know that's not me," Mandy says. "I know and that is why I'm lucky. You are always honest with me but don't try to force things your way... Mandy I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier I was thinking about coming back," He says. "I forgive you. And I understand why it took you some time though. I'm pretty lucky too. My dad he's a good guy but he's a my way or the high way guy. You always knew who ran the house. I really don't know how my mom puts up with it. You aren't that like that. I'm your partner," Mandy says. They kiss again and than lay back to try and sleep. Mandy nods quickly. Riley can't though he doesn't want to admit it but memories of landing his head and getting hurt play in his head.

Later That Day Outside the Arena

The Young Bucks with there wives, Kenny flanked by Ibushi, and than Riley with Mandy walked towards a back entrance carrying bags of gear, merch, and various other items. Matt Jackson held up his phone filming. "Big day. Back in Long Beach and look whose back," He says turning the phone towards Riley. "One thing I actually didn't miss about this. Lugging all the gear around," Riley says. "And yes that's Riley's wife," Nick adds in. "His hot blonde wife Mandy," she calls out. Matt turns off the camera. "That should be good for now," He says. "You aren't going to have heat?" Riley asks Mandy. Since his injury and there marriage any real of that stupid "He works for the enemy" crap had died down. But you just never knew.

"With the office as long as I don't appear on the broadcast or something official with New Japan I'm fine. Anyone in the locker room has an issue I don't care," Mandy says. "Thirty seconds on Being the Elite got someone fired once," Dana, Matt's wife says. "Jimmy isn't as cute as I am," Mandy says. They arrive and are let in back backstage. The wives are given passes backstage. For Mandy's it still strange to be a wrestling show as just an onlooker. The Jackson's wives actually would work a bit selling merchandise. She and Riley had long agreed that wouldn't work for a number of reasons so she was just here to watch and support Riley.

The guys quickly dropped there gear off and than headed out to see the arena set up. The crew was doing some testing on audio and video. Mandy looked up at the jumbo tron and saw a video of Riley playing. There was no audio but the video was clearly part of a pre match promo. It showed Riley training and than the injury and him learning to walk again. Mandy forced herself to look away. Ibushi had climbed into the ring and was testing it out. Riley climbed into the ring. The Jackson's both pulled out there camera to film as Riley looked around. Everyone could see Riley taking it all in.

Backstage Final Match Before Riley's Return Currently In Ring

Mandy watched as Riley shadow boxed finishing his warming up. In the ring Naito had just pinned Goto to end the co-main. Riley stopped and pulled on his ring jacket. Everyone for the main event made there way over to the entrance. The pre match video package started to play. Once it was over Suzuki Gun entered in full force. The Killer Elite Squad of Lance Archer and Davey Boy Smith Jr. led the way, than was El Desperado followed by Zack Sabre Jr. And finally Minoru Suzuki. "Don you have heard over and over again the message from Suzuki Gun they want to hurt Riley Morgan again," Kevin Kelly says. "For a lot of groups that would talk. For these guys it's a promise," Don says. Mandy knew it was just a story line. Riley had told her numerous times Suzuki was the classic wrestlers wrestler. Everything looked real and brutal but he never did any real damage.

The sound "The Elite… The The Elite" started over the PA before changing to the Young Bucks entrance theme Matt and Nick head and stand on the ramp. It than changed to Kenny's Terminator Effect and than Golden Lovers them. They joined The Bucks on the ramp. Riley's music started to play. Mandy looked over at him his head was down almost like he was in prayer. Although she knew her husband was not a very religious man. He turned back to her and ran over to give her a quick kiss. "I love you," Riley says. "Do great," Mandy says. Riley ran up the steps.

"RILEY RILEY RILEY!" The crowd chanted as he appeared came through the curtain. "Don I talked to Riley briefly earlier today. He said "I'm home," Kevin Kelly said on commentary. "Makes sense Kevin some people in this business happen to wrestle. Than you have guys like Riley all they want to with is wrestle," Don says. "And tears of joy stream down that man's face. Just shows how much this means to him," Kevin says. He was right Mandy could see the tears and the huge smile on Riley's face. Mandy smiled as well seeing how thrilled her husband is. Riley exchanges fives, and hugs with the team before the charge to the ring.

The Bullet Club charge into the ring and jump Suzuki Gun with Riley going after Minoru Suzuki himself. "I like this all the threats the promise about hurting him and Riley Morgan shows no fear. He's going right after Suzuki," Don Callis says as Riley and Suzuki exchange chops. Suzuki locks in a Muay Thai clinch and hits knees. Riley fights into the dominate position into the clinch but before he can do anything Archer breaks it up. Ibushi goes after Archer as Riley Suzuki spill to the floor. Suzuki whips Riley hard into the guard rail. Suzuki grabbed a chair. "Oh look out!" Kevin Kelly yelled when Suzuki swung the chair at Riley full force. Riley moved and Suzuki smacked the chair guard rail instead. Meanwhile the rest of the Bullet Club brawled with other Suzuki Gun members. Eventually the referee was able to restore order.

Ibushi pared up with El Desperado. The Golden star took control with his fast lethal striking style forcing the masked man to tag in Smith Jr. Kenny tagged in. Omega had control early on until a cheap shot by Archer on the outside allowed Smith to take over. Sabre quickly tagged in and began to stretch Kenny. After Sabre broke a octopus hold Omega hits a drop kick and managed to make a tag to Matt.

On the apron Riley watched and waited. Matt took over the match even when Lance Archer came in. A blind tag to Suzuki would put his team back in control. Finally at one point Matt made a tag to Nick but the referee didn't see it. Sabre was back in locking in various submission holds and flipping off the Bullet Club off. Nick finally lost it and jumped again forcing the referee to hold him back. All of Suzuki Gun jumped in on Matt. Riley jumped in the ring and hit his jumping front kick on Sabre and than speared El Desperado. The rest of the club jumped in. Suzuki tagged Riley and tossed him to floor. "Suzuki again targets Morgan," Kevin Kelly says as Riley takes a boot to the side. Backstage Mandy had was nervous. Try as she might she couldn't silence this fear that one bad bump was going to leave Riley unable to move. "Look out," Don Callis yelled as Riley was tossed over the guard rail onto the announce table. Suzuki pulled off Dons' head out and used the cord to choke Riley.

Ibushi comes off and kicks Suzuki off Riley. After more brawling ordered is restored again. Matt has even managed to tag in Nick legally. The younger of the Jackson brothers went through his normal hot tag routine of big kicks and high risk moves. Things move along Ibushi and Kenny both get back into the ring. Its with Kenny that Suzuki gun takes control once more.

Kenny ducks a Archer lariat and its a v-trigger. He crawls over and tags in Riley drawing a huge pop. Archer tags in Sabre. Riley lands a strong lariat taking the Brit out for a second and than he knocks the rest of Suzuki Gun off the apron. A dazed Sabre stands. Riley locks in a cobra clutch and hits a suplex. "Cobra Bite!" Kevin yells as the crowd cheers one of Riley's' trademark spots. Riley pulls Sabre up and hits a back breaker. Riley has a chance to go for a cover but he tosses Sabre his corner. Riley points at Minoru Suzuki. The crowd falls silent. "Come on you son of a bitch!" Riley yells. The crowd pops for this. Sabre tags in Suzuki. The King climbs into the ring.

Riley hits a Yakuza kick that he calls the Ode to Chono. Suzuki takes the moves and shakes it off. Yakuza kick by Suzuki. Riley shakes it off back to the ode to the Chono. Suzuki goes down to one knee. Suzuki gets back up and hits the kick on Riley again. Riley goes down to a knee. Riley gets back up and fakes like is going for the kick but hits a sling blade instead. Desperado jumps into the ring but Riley picks him up and slams onto Suzuki. Killer Elite Squad in but the Bucks takes out Archers and Ibushi comes off the top and takes out Smith. Sabre in but Omega whips him out with the V Trigger.

Every one but Riley and Suzuki have gone to the floor. Suzuki gets up and locks in the sleeper hold on. Suzuki spins Riley around into position for the Gotch style piledriver. Riley blocks it and back drops Suzuki. "We have talked about this so many times but Suzuki is often to quick to for Gotch," Don Callis says. Riley tags back in Ibushi who is on the apron now.

In the back Mandy lets out a breath. Riley had given her his word no dives and no piledrivers. Still seeing him in position for the move still worried her. What if Riley got caught up or forced into doing it. She had to remind herself that why people Suzuki and Sabre were known to cling to kayfab hard they were also pros. The match kept moving on. The Buck manged to hit the Indy Taker on El Desperado. Smith made the save than he and Archer hit the Killer Elite Bomb on Nick on the floor. Trainers rushed out and took Nick to the back. "That move is debilitating when you take it on the ring. Nick Jackson took it on the floor he has got to be done for tonight," Callis says. KES sets up for the bomb again this time Riley makes the save hitting Ode to Chono on Archer why Ibushi with a diving cross body onto Smith.

In the ring Kenny and Sabre are going back and forth. "You can't escape," Kenny yells before his Finlay Roll than OSI moonsault. Kenny hits the one winged angle and covers but Suzuki makes the save. Suzuki with a series of hard slaps knock Kenny down. Heel hook bu Suzuki. Riley off the top with a double stomp breaks it up. Suzuki is badly hurt. "FINAL WAVE!" Kevin Kelly yells as Riley hits the move. Riley goes to cover. Sabre is back up and hit the PK on Riley right to the face. Sabre goes for the octapus hold but Riley counters into a roll up. The referee count, of one, count of two. Sabre escapes. Kenny back up and hits the snap dragon on Sabre. Both men roll to the floor. Ibushi is tied up with Smith and Matt with Archer.

Riley gets back up and El Desperado is in the ring. Shoulder tackle by masked man. Desperado with a cannon ball and he covers count of one count of two, Riley kicks out. Desperado goes for the Viva Loca but Riley blocks and hits the final wave again. Cover and count of one, count of two, count of three. The bell rings. Riley jumps up to celebrate as the referee raises his arm into the air. Kenny, Ibushi, and Matt return to the ring. Even Nick limps back out. The five men embrace. Riley once again has tears in his eyes. The Bucks stand to one side The Golden Lovers to the other and they hold Riley's arms up.

Kenny has gotten a microphone, "Long Beach normally this would be when I would do the big over the top good bye speech. However I needed to do some serious grinding on Street Fighter so I didn't prepare one. Nick just got power bombed on the floor so him standing is a challenge much less talking. Ibushi doesn't speak much English. So it down to Matt and Riley," Kenny says. The fans are cheering for Riley. "So they only way to settle this. Eeny meeny miny moe…." Matt takes the microphone from Kenny and hands it to Riley. "Really? I'm in tears, I am all choked up. And I'm gassed yet you guys want me to talk. I mean more ever than ever I wish I could be just be Tanahashi and play air guitar… I don't know if there is a whole more I can say. After all I've talked about how much I have loved and missed wrestling. How lucky I am to have a wife that supports me by the way she is backstage so hey Mandy you breath again. I guess what I need to say..."

"What is Naito doing here?" Kevin Kelly asks as Tetsuya Naito enters the ring the IWGP title on his shoulder. "He's not alone Kevin it's all of Los Ingobernables de Japon," Don says as EVIL, Sanada, Bushi, and Hiromu Takahashi follow him out but stay on the outside. Naito locks eyes with Kenny at first. "As of Right now Omega is set to challenge Naito at Wrestle Kingdom," Kevin Kelly explains. "Tranquilo Kenny relax," Naito says before turning to face Riley. Naito acts like he's about say more but than he spits in Riley's face. Naito walks off as the rest of the club hold Riley back.

"Why in the hell did he do that?" Kevin Kelly asks. "You try figuring out Naito and wait Riley is not going to let it stand," Don says as Riley breaks away and gives chase. "We have to go fans check NJPW World for exclusive footage," Kevin says as the show goes off air.

In the back Mandy takes a step back as LIJ comes backstage and cameras start to film. New Japan handled backstage fights differently than WWE did. WWE often did them as pre-tapes. It wasn't uncommon for a fight or attack that was supposed to be post match to be filmed early in the day. New Japan they were much more rare. When they did happen it was filmed right away. Naito made his way to the interview set and was speaking Japanese. Riley ran in from the side and punched Naito. "You son of a bitch you want spit in my face," Riley yells. Officials and the Club pull him back. "Let me go," Riley yells but they pull him into a dressing room. Naito is helped back up and finishes saying something. What is was causes him to laugh before he does his open your eyes taunt.

The filming is wrapped up. A few seconds later Riley exits the room he was pulled into. He he must have taken time to wash his face. She walked up to him. "You did great," Mandy says feeling both excitement and relief. She doesn't need to ask if he's fine its clear he is. She can also see how fulfilled he is. "I am so happy," He says. "Like I said you did great. The match was good. The people loved it," Mandy says remembering how nervous he was earlier. "Some told me to put to much pressure on myself think that led to me having a really good match," Riley says. "She sounds really smart," Mandy says. "She is beyond smart," Riley says. "Well come on go get cleaned up so we can celebrate with the guys," Mandy says.

"Well I do need to get cleaned up. And I want to celebrate but not with the guys. See the guys will be in Japan in a few weeks for the match with Naito," Riley says. It was New Japan's call to book him vs. the champion. It was a non title match but still it was big for Riley to get this match. "So you ah want to celebrate with me… alone," she flirts. He pulls her into a kiss. "Always," He says once they break.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mandy and Riley walked hand and hand into the arena where Raw was being tapped. The new Japan show had been in California on a Saturday. That had given them all of Sunday and most of Monday to get to Texas for Raw. Riley felt fine there was some normal soreness that came along with wrestling a match but his neck felt fine. The guy at the check in point handed Riley a pass. As the entered the backstage area proper it didn't long for them to be spotted. "Riley excellent match you looked great," Seth Rollins says passing by. "Thanks," He says. A few more similar encounters happen. Adam Cole up to them a huge smile on his face. "Welcome back brother," Cole says shaking Riley's hand. "It was alright," Riley says. "Dude it was great," Adam says. "Well now I can die happy you liked one of my matches," Riley jokes.

"Hey Mandy creative needs to see us," Cole says. "Sure let me drop my bag off. Riley stay out of trouble," Mandy jokingly warns. "Oh please when do I ever stir up trouble at a WWE show?" Riley replies. The memory of him once punching Roman Reigns flashed through all there minds. "I'll be good," he tells her. Mandy and Adam head off for the meeting. "So what are you hearing about plans for the show?" Mandy asks. "I think Orton's angle goes off tonight. Some how we get paired up again," Adam says. "Even if this angles sucks at least we can go back to hanging out," Mandy says.

Back at catering Riley got a drink and sat down. "Hey its the comeback kid," Finn Balor says patting Riley on the back and taking the chair at the same table he is at. "Careful man you might get hear for talking to the competition," Riley says. "At this stage do you think I care about heart," Finn says. Riley stayed silent. More and more the feeling was Finn was done with WWE. He was simply waiting out his contract. Some say if not for the recent history of how they treated Neville he figured it was easier to just keep wrestling rather than try to force an exit. Riley knew full well New Japan would love to have him back. Hell just having Balor and Kenny stare each other down would draw one of the biggest pops of the year.

Riley looks around to make sure they are alone. "How long you got left on the contract?" Riley asks. "Not sure maybe a few months. I know it's after January fourth," Finn says. January the fourth was the yearly date for New Japan's biggest show. Still in the months after it there was a scramble to reset the company. New feuds, new champions, new and returning talent. "Are you and Mandy going out with the crew after the show?" Finn asks. "Yeah plan to," Riley says. "Good we have a few moments to talk. Maybe you can update me on some of our old friends," Finn says. Riley had a feeling it wasn't just finding out what the Young Bucks or Tama Tonga and Fale were up to. "Yeah sure," Riley says. "Good sometimes its just not the right place to talk about certain things," Finn says.

Raw creative office

As Mandy walked with Adam she could see The Riott Squad was already there. "Welcome to the hurry up and wait room," Ruby jokes. "Anyone idea who all is supposed to be here?" Mandy asks. "I think it just going to be Randy and TJ," Liv says. "Yeah Stephanie and Hunter aren't here today some big meeting back in Stanford," Sarah says. "Any idea what this is about?" Ruby asks. Mandy quickly fills them in on what Randy told her. "Think they could actually do it?" Adam asks. "Well they asked to see all of us odds are they are doing at least part of his idea," Sarah says. "Damn this could be huge for us," Liv says excitedly. "I'll be happy if I'm not jobbing out every single week," Adam says.

Before anything else can be said Tyson Kidd enters. "Hey everyone sorry for the wait," He says as he moves over to the desk. "So we are making some changes to the story lines. Now we are keeping the current rivalries. The Squad will be feuding with Mandy. And Adam you are going to working Randy Orton. However we are restarting the team with Mandy and Adam," Tyson explains. "Hey I'm happy to work with Mandy again. But her marriage was a big part of her last feud," Adam says. "True it won't be a romance story. They will just be good friends," Tyson says.

"How do we get paired up with Orton? He's had partners in the past but never women," Ruby says. "The idea will be the GM's will pair you up at first and he will come to like working with you due you similar mindset," Tyson explains. "So are we starting this tonight?" Mandy asks. "That's the plan. Adam will get laid out and Mandy will check on him. The Riott Squad will mock her," Tyson says. For Mandy it wasn't a title feud but it was great to get a story going again.

Back with Riley

Riley was getting a refile as Randy Orton walked up to him. "Oh hey Morgan I manged to see the comeback. You looked good," Randy says getting his own coffee. "I appreciate it Randy," Riley says. "Good classic moment. Kind of stuff my dad likes," Randy says. "What is the old saying keep it simple stupid," Riley says. "Exactly. Part of my reasoning for this story with everyone," Randy says. "Well I know Mandy is really excited," Riley says. "Glade to hear it," Randy smirking to himself. At that second Roman Regins walks by he doesn't say anything but he gives Riley a look. "That guy still giving you shit?" Randy asks. "He's backed off for the most part," Riley says. "Since Mandy kicked him in the crotch," Randy points out. Riley still laughed about that. Just when he thought he couldn't love Mandy anymore that happened. Roman had made some tasteless comment about Riley after his injury. This came after months of him being a jackass. Mandy finally had enough and snapped. She hauled off and kicked the big dog right below the belt.

"Well hey if he starts up again with either you or Mandy let me know," Randy says. The guy seems on the level but something about him turns Riley off. A part of him had his concerns when Mandy told him about her meeting with Orton and his plans. Randy Orton had a mixed a best reputation. The guy had friends and had earned a lot of respect for what he had done. Than there were plenty of confirmed stories about what an asshole, pervert, bully etc he could be. But Mandy was an adult and this was her career. Plus Riley had stirred up enough drama for his wife backstage. "Thank I appreciate it Randy," he finally says.

Later that night

Adam Cole had just won a match over Apollo Crews. As he celebrated the win Randy Orton came into the ring and hit an RKO. Orton quickly got a chair and hit Cole in the back a few times. Orton than hung Cole on the ropes and hit a DDT into a chair. Finally to cap it off he hits the punt to the head. Finally officials, security, and referees come out to get Orton to leave.

Pre Tape

Adam limped out of the trainers room getting check out. He holds an ice back to his neck. Mandy runs up to him. "Adam are you okay?" She asks. "No Mandy I'm not okay," Adam says before throwing the ice bag. "Look calm down," Mandy says. "I can't calm down. I am going to go track down…." "You going to get beat up again," Ruby mocks coming into the shot. "Back off," Mandy warns. Ruby shoves Mandy. "Make me." Mandy hits an elbow that drops Ruby. All this distracts Adam and lets Orton come up behind him and ram him into the wall. Mandy goes over to check on Adam.

Post Show

A mixed tag match had been booked for next week's Raw. But for now they were off. Well off for a day which was more or less a travel day while Smackdown was tapped. It was also just before the start of a UK tour. So for Mandy and Riley it was time for a separation. These had become far less common after Riley's retirement. But here they were starting up again. She would work for the WWE and by the time she got home he would be off to Japan for his match with Naito. Hell it started in a few hours she would head to one gate at the airport and he would head to another one. For now though she just wanted to enjoy a few moments with him.

"I am not buying it," Riley says. "Why would I lie," Mandy says as she take a bite of of food. They were catching a quick bite at a Cracker Barrel. Riley had even joke now he was back on being the elite he could only eat there, TGI Fridays, or Hard Rock Cafe. "Mandy there is no way that happened," Riley says. "I swear to god Riley it was him," Mandy says. "Okay if this was true why am I only now hearing about it," Riley points. "It slipped my mind," She says. "You met one of the greatest athletes of all time and it just happened to slip your mind," Riley says. "Its not like I'm a big hockey fan honey," Mandy says. "Neither am I but if I meet Wayne Gretzky I would have mentioned sooner," Riley says.

"It wasn't a big deal. I was fourteen I skipped out on a class trip to New York City. As I was ride an elevator there he was," Mandy says. "Okay maybe it was a guy that looked like him," Riley says. "It was him," Mandy insisted. "Okay it was him," Riley says. "Why I would lie about this?" Mandy asks. "One second I need to text Stephen Amell," Riley says. Mandy shot him a dirty look. "Are you suggesting I am jealous because you are friends with the star of Arrow," Mandy says. "I don't really think I have to suggest it since you just did it for me," Riley says. "You are the worst," Mandy says. Riley says something in Japanese.

Again Mandy gave him a dirty look. Riley knew she expected him to translate. So he just let it linger for a second even chewing his next bite of food extra slow and taking a long drawn out drink. "Riley," Mandy says in her annoyed toned. "I said I'm might be the worst but you love me anyway," He says smiling. "You are lucky you are cute," Mandy jokes. They keep eating going over plans for the next few days. What dates they expected to be back home. After a while Riley headed to the rest room. He was already done eating so Mandy took her final few bites just as her phone went off telling her she had a text. It was from Randy.

 _Randy: Great job tonight_

 _Mandy: Thanks_

Riley was washing his hands as Finn Balor walked in. Finn headed to the sink next to Riley. "I'd want to come back as heel. I've been a face so long it's boring. Plus the biggest money match for me would be me and Omega," Finn says. "I can let Gedo know," Riley says. "My contract expires on December twenty ninth," Finn says before turning to leave. Riley dries his hands and heads back to the table. "Am I somehow betraying Mandy?" He wondered. It wasn't like Balor leaving would directly affect Mandy. She had never done any type of story line or feud with him. Still he was passing on info about someone the worked for the WWE onto New Japan. Than again Mandy had also been passing information about the WWE's interest in him back when he technically still only able to talk to New Japan.

Mandy is the middle of paying the bill. As the waiter leaves she turns back to her phone. "Tell Sonya I said hi," Riley says sitting down. "Its not Sonya I am talking to Randy," she says. "Randy has you cell phone number?" Riley asks. "I gave it to him a few days ago… does that bother you?" She asks picking up the slight irritation in his tone. "Not really," Riley says. She grabs her bag and they head for the exit and the rental car. "No really do you have a problem with Randy?" Mandy asks once they are in the car. The thing about there relationship it was impossible to hide much from the other when it came to there emotions. Riley figured it was for the best to just admit his concerns.

"Orton doesn't really have the best reputation," Riley says. "I know," Mandy says. "When I hear some of the stories about him. I worry about you being around him," Riley admits. "Well he's been really nice to me," Mandy says. "I know. And I also know you can take care of yourself. Its just I don't trust that guy," Riley says. "Its sweat you are worried. But Riley I can only judge him on how he's been around me. Plus Riley people can change," Mandy says. "From what I hear he doesn't change," Riley says. "I am going to be okay," Mandy says. "I know you are but I just worry same way you worry about me," Riley says.

Airport Days Later

This brought Riley back an early morning flight to Japan. Usually he was traveling with someone but today he was alone. Not that he minded he go for some alone time. A chance to process all that has happened the last few weeks. "Wow you have been to Japan a lot," the agent checking passports says. "Sure have," Riley says taking his passport back. He makes it over to some seats and sits down. He checked the board so far his flight's departure time was on time.

"I am about to head to Japan and wrestle the IWGP champion," Riley thought unable to suppress his smile. Sure it was non title but that wasn't uncommon in Japan. Title matches were much more rare in Japan. For example Okada's famous seven hundred twenty day run only had him defend the title twelve times and that was the record. In American Wrestling it some champions defended there title weekly. And every pay per view had to have several title matches. Again Riley checked the board still on time to leave.

This reminded Riley of his first trip to Japan. It wasn't New Japan yet it had been the biggest chance of his career to that point. He had been young and just excited to even go to Japan. Now he older and just excited to go back. Hell even getting in the ring with a young lion would be amazing. He and Mandy had said nothing was for sure past these two matches. Yet more and more he knew there was no walking away again. He loved the life he had with Mandy. And if he couldn't do it anymore that would be one thing. But he needed to see how far this could go. And now this was going to back to Japan. Just as he looked again the message on the board it now says delayed. "EVERY FREAKING TIME!" Riley thought.

UK Hotel Room

Once again for an international tour WWE had gone with the Super Show approach having both Raw and Smackdown talent on the same cards. For Mandy this was perfect as it gave her and Sonya a chance to reunite. This had also given them a chance to do a new Dandy's Doughnuts which they had just finished. Mandy had just gotten done telling Sonya about Riley's concerns about Orton. To Mandy's shock Sonya looked at her and said. "He has a point Mandy," Sonya says. "Look I know Randy has a bad reputation," Mandy says.

"Mandy I'm serious. Do you remember that seamstress that just quit?" Sonya asks. "Kelly? The one that didn't work for the company that long?" Mandy asks. "Yeah. From what I hear Randy was sleeping with her. And some people think he got her fired," Sonya says. "I'm not some dumb kid I have my eyes open. I'm also not about to cheat on my husband," Mandy says. "Mandy its that you would do something stupid it's that Riley is right to not trust Orton," Sonya says.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sorry the updates are not coming as fast as they did Two Worlds One Love. Simply I lost some free time but I am working on the story when I can. Thanks to all those to you reading, special thanks to those putting out reviews, adding to alerts and faves. Seeing those go up motivate me to keep going

Mandy was at the hotel gym getting a quick workout in. Staying in shape while traveling was always a challenge in this business. It was even harder on international tours. So it was nice this hotel had a good gym. Having just finished her cool down she picked up her towel and water bottle. "Oh hey Mandy," Randy said coming. "Hi. I gotta get going," She says quickly before moving off. Everything Sonya had told her had last night gave her a lot to think about. As it turned out Randy and seamstress Kelly had slept together a few times. But when she wound up ending the relationship Randy went out of his way to have her fired claiming her work was poor and getting some of the other guys to side with him.

According to Sonya at least once she had caught Randy checking out Mandy's ass. At first Mandy didn't think it was that big a deal. Except according to Sonya, Randy had kept staring not just a quick glance. But he had lingered on. Also now in hindsight it seemed strange he had come to her first to pitch his idea. It was pretty clear both Adam and The Riott Squad had been left out. Shy now tell everyone or no one? Had he been doing it as in? For now Mandy knew to keep her guard up.

Arena in Japan

Riley tried to stay natural as cameras for New Japan World filmed. At least he wouldn't be as stiff and unnatural as he was for Total Divas. His brief run on the show had good beyond poorly. Mandy still felt bad about how poorly it went and how he had been portrayed. This would be easier New Japan wanted to a documentary on his return to Japan. Riley looked around as the young lions and ring crew set up. "What goes through your mind as you stand here?" The person working for New Japan World asks. Riley smiles. "A lot of things. There was a very dark time in my life I didn't know if I would ever get out of bed again. So jut the fact I'm here is overwhelming. In a lot of ways I'm back to the young kid that came to Japan the first time all those years ago," Riley says.

He moves towards the ring and feels the ropes. "How does you wife feel about you returning?" Riley is asked. "She worried. But that is what a good spouse does. They point out when might be doing the right thing. She just wants what's best for me. She also understands how much I love doing this," Riley says. "How this match compare to the one in Long Beach?" "The one in Long Beach was pure joy. This one I'm pissed coming into. I mean Naito spit in my face," Riley says. "Do you think he was trying to upset you or Kenny Omega?" "Both. He can claim he's all about Tranquilo all he wants. This guy is one of the smartest men in wrestling. He' s all about the long game. He really watned to piss me off but yeah its to get a mental edge on Kenny," Riley says.

"That all for now," They say to him. "Sure let me know if you need more," Riley says. The crew moves off him for now. Riley looks around the arena. This one had a lot of history for him. He made his New Japan debut here, joined the Bullet Club here, even had his first New Japan title shot in this building. He walks around the ring side area. "Riley," Kota Ibushi who is working out calls out coming out to him. "How are you Kota?" Riley asks. In Japanese KKota says he is fine and ready for tonight. "I am glade my friend you and Kenny vs. Ishii and Goto will be amazing. I should warm up," Riley says. Kota nods and returns to his work out. Riley is just wearing a tee shirt and short and climbs into the ring and does some stretching. There is some major butterflies

After a while Riley heads back to the locker room area. Most of the Being the Elite crew was back in the USA. It was just one of those tours where New Japan was mostly using Japanese talent. The card was stacked. With The Golden Lovers vs. Ishii and Goto, Ishimori vs. Kushida, Tanahashi teaming with Taguchi and Makabe vs. EVIL, Bushi, and Sanada. Finally he and Naito in the main event. His phone started to go ring. It was Mandy. "Hi honey," He says happily. "I wanted to check in," Mandy says. "I'm just waiting for the show to start. How is the tour going?" He ask fighting the urge to ask about Orton.

"Its going really well. Working with Ruby and Liv is fun. Plus is great teaming with Sonya again," Mandy says. "I can't wait for Monday," Riley lies. He could wait mainly because he didn't want Orton any where near his wife. "Neither can Adam and both Ruby and I came up with a cool spot we have been testing on the live events," Mandy says. "Really what?" "Nope just watch and find out," she teases. "Is traveling and everything go well. The office didn't mess thing up did they?" Riley asks. During a recent tour of Japan for the WWE a mess up had happened and several people including Mandy were without hotel rooms in the main hotel in several cities. The company had to spend extra money for an extra bus to get talent off "the island of misfit toys" and to the arena.

"No they didn't screw. And didn't New Japan once forget to buy you a return ticket?" "It wasn't New Japan it was What Culture Wrestling. Its like the expected me to swim back," Riley says. They talk a bit more Mandy talking about some of the sights she has gotten to see. She and Riley agree they need to make a trip to Ireland at someone point just for fun. They had a list of places like that. Areas they wanted to see as tourists. Mandy was trying to set something up for later this year to get them to Jamaica. Riley was letting her handle it. She was the planner the more organized of the two.

"So hey me and some of the others are going to try and watch tonight," Mandy says. "I know you will and I appericate it," Riley says. "So have you go the finish yet?" She asks. "Just than Naito is going over. He and I will talk it over," Riley says. "No dives," Mandy says. "So the spring board four fifty is okay?" She doesn't respond to his lame joke.

Later that night

With so many people on the WWE roster that had worked for New Japan or at the very like Mandy had someone they were close to working for the King of Sports the small watch parties for big events had started. Mandy sat next to Sonya but mostly blocked everyone else out. The opening video started she had to look away when they played footage of Riley's injury. Why did they have to keep showing it? At that second the door opened and Orton walked in. "What is he doing here?" Mandy asked. "I don't know he's never come to on in the past," Sonya confirms. Randy went over to Luke Gallows and started to talk to him. Man turned back to the screen.

Japan

Riley watched as Kenny and Ibushi headed for the ring. Once the door closed Riley went into his warm up of shadow boxing. He couldn't focus and soon just turned in pacing with a few jabs thrown in. "What is wrong with me," Riley finally says as he looks into a mirror. Something just felt off. He grabbed his water bottle and took a drink. "What is wrong with me?" He says again. This used to happen back when he did kickboxing. Hell it was part of the reason he quit it was the fear of getting hurt. His coach used to have to talk him down. Sadly the coach wasn't here.

Looking back in the mirror he talked to himself. "You are scared. And you are only scared because you broke your neck and every memory of those nights in a hospital is haunting you. This isn't like the other match. There is no Kenny or the Bucks or Ibushi to tag in. You don't need them. You are Riley Morgan." On the monitor Kenny and Ibushii made there entrance. "See that plenty of time. Got that whole match to find your damn guts. The injury it was a fluke. You are not diving in this match. You are going to get through this show the world you are still great. And than go home to Mandy," He says. Again he checks the monitor. Still plenty of time Kenny was still just playing around.

"Don't lie to yourself. You want to wrestle again. Hell you need to wrestle again. Its just now that fear and doubt working in. That same fear that was there in you first damn match in that shit hole bar. Same fear that first time you got into New Japan. Hell you were scared to make a move on Mandy. We can't let fear win. So suck it up," Riley rants before taking another drink.

He moves back from the mirror and throws a few jabs and a cross. He does it again and adds a low kick. Before long he picks up the pace. A focus a fire is there. He checks over on the monitor. Ibushii and Goto are exchanging strikes. Riley goes back to his warm up. He stops himself a key to warm up is to do enough to break a sweat but not tire yourself out. He picked up the water bottle and drinks again. He watches the end of the tag match. Eventually a knock on the door tells him it's time to go. "I'll be right there," Riley calls out as he grabs his ring jacket. He heads for the entrance area. They want both he and Naito there well ahead of time.

The UK

Orton was still there but he seemed content to chat with Gallows, Anderson, and the Usos. "Mandy reached up and took a drink of her beer. She didn't drink it often but it was all the guys had brought that had alcohol in it. "Alright Riley's up," AJ Styles says. Mandy took another drink as Riley made his entrance. "Very different look for Riley from Long Beach. That Riley was grateful to just be back. This Riley looks like it's time to go to work. Naito might have bitten off more than he would be willing to chew," Don Callis says. Mandy watched as Riley came down the ramp. Riley climbed into the ring and removed his jacket. Tetsuya Naito's music played next and he came out wearing his white suite that he dawned for the bigger events and matches. Naito also had the IWGP title around his waste.

The in ring introductions were made and Red Shoes Uno called for the bell. The two men circle. Riley goes for a lock up but Naito refuses and tells Riley to relax. Riley tries for a lock up again and once more Naito tell him to relax after refusing to lock up. Another attempt at the lock up and Naito refuses but this time he turns around into the Ode to Chono. Riley than hits an arm drag. Naito rolls to the floor. "Relax," Riley yells to Naito. The IWGP champion takes a second and walks around the ring before climbing back in. Finally the lock up for real and Riley powers Naito into the ropes. Riley breaks clean. Naito spits in Riley face. Riley losses it and starts to chop and punch Naito.

The referee forces Riley back. This givers Naito a chance to a flying forearm that knocks Riley down. Riley gets back up and takes another flying forearm. Rolling Wheel kick by Naito and he covers count of one count of two, Riley kicks out. Naito goes to whip Riley into the corner but Riley reveres it and sends Naito hard into corner. Hard lariat by Riley sends Naito over the ropes to the floor. Riley climbs to the apron. When Naito stands up Riley comes off with a double ax handle that sends him back down. Riley tosses Naito into a guard rail before picking him and crotching him on the guard rail. "And this is why you don't want to piss off a guy called the dog of war," Kevin Kelly says.

Riley tosses Naito back into the ring. Naito is back up and hits a drop on Riley as he climbs back into the ring. Neck breaker by Naito he than looks for Gloria, Riley blocks it but still takes a back breaker. Naito covers, count of one, count of two, Riley kicks out. Naito whips Riley into the corner jumps kick to the chest using it to spring to the outside, sweeps Riley's leg and than comes back in with a kick to the face. Chin lock by Naito and Riley fights to the ropes and gets the break. Naito takes a moment to head to the center of the ring and do his Tranquilo pose. Riley is slow to get back up. "German suplex on the bad neck," Kevin Kelly calls. Mandy watching is worried she knew Riley would have to take moves like this but she can't help but fear. The replay show Mandy the move was safe but still it him taking a bump that puts pressure on his neck.

Naito pulls Riley up again and goes for a Dragon suplex. "Morgan lands on his feet… double stomp," Kevin Kelly yells. Both men are down. Naito manages to get up first and goes for a somersault senton but Riley gets the legs up. Naito comes down hard and grabs at his back. Riley gets back up using the ropes. "The Ode to Chono," Kevin Kelly calls. Riley pulls Naito up and hits a power bomb. "And Riley Morgan stays right on him into this hammer lock," Don Callis points out before Riley drops some knees into Naito's back. "He's moving great," Karl Anderson says. Naito finally fights free but Riley lands a big round house kick to the head. Riley covers, count of one, count of two, Naito kicks out. Riley locks in a chicken win and hits his cobra bite suplex. Riley covers again count of one count of two, Naito kicks out.

Naito rolls to the apron. Riley gets up but takes a shoulder to the stomach. Sunset flip by Naito Riley kicks at one. Flying forearm by Naito. Gloria by Naito and he covers cont of one, count of two, Riley kicks out. Naito puts Riley in a leg scissors cross knee lock. Riley fight his way out and rolls free. Naito seeing Riley is slow to get back up and climbs to the top and goes off for a missile drop kick. It misses and Riley locks Boston crab. Riley cranks on the hold but lets it go. Riley picks Naito up for a gut wrench power bomb. Riley covers count of one count of two. Naito kicks out. Riley sets up for the final wave. Naito blocks it and hits a swing destino. Naito covers, count of one count of two, Riley kicks out. Both men are back up and starts to exchange chops and forearms. Naito gets the best of the exchange and gets Riley on his shoulder. Swinging leg hook Samoan drop by Naito.

"Destino… NO Morgan counters into a power slam," Kevin Kelly calls as that sequence plays out. "Every time Naito starts to take control Riley Morgan fights his way back into this being even," Don Callis says. Inverted DDT by Riley. Naito gets to his feet and spits at Riley. Riley with a hard forearm smashes Naito in the face. Naito spits him again. Riley boots him in the face. Another spit. Riley goes for another boot Naito avoids it and traps Riley in Koji Clutch. "We have seen Naito get victories with this before," Kevin Kelly says. Riley starts to fade but than gets his boot under the rope. Naito is forced to break. Naito is spent and takes a second. As he comes back over Riley jumps up and this the final wave. Riley covers, count of one, count of two, Naito kicks out. Riley smacks the ring in frustration.

Riley pulls Naito up and goes for another Final Wave. Naito blocks and hits the Destino. Count of one, count of two, Riley just barely pops his shoulder up. Rolling wheel kick by Naito. Riley is badly hurt. Another Destino Naito covers count of one count of two count of three. Mandy smiles knowing it had been a good match and one Riley would be proud of. "He did great Mandy," AJ Styles says. "It was outstanding," Daniel Bryan adds. As if answering them Don Callis on the broadcast adds. "If there were any doubts that man still belongs in the ring he proved he does tonight." Mandy looks back at the screen and see Riley being helped out. "Guys I'm going to run I'm extra tried," Mandy says not even waiting for a response.

She takes the stairs back to her floor and room. Once she gets there she waits a bit more. She's picks up her phone and calls him. She hopes she gave him enough time for him to get to the back. Do the post match promo video and get to the locker room. She doesn't call him after every match. But she feels the need to do it this time. She gets his voice mail. "Hey its me can..." Before she can finish the message her call waiting goes off it's him.

"Mandy?" He asks clearly out of breath. "I just wanted to make sure you are okay," She says. "I freaked out before the match," He admits. "You looked fine out there. No you looked great like you never took any time off," Mandy says. "And I feel good. Every bump went just how you are supposed to land," Riley assures her. "I'm sorry I should have let cool get a shower," Mandy says. "Hey you don't have to apologize for wanting to make sure I'm okay. We agreed to two matches. New Japan is gong to worry about Tag League and I made it clear to ROH and anyone else I won't be taking bookings until after the new year," Riley says. "I love how you never think I'm just creating drama in my head," Mandy says. "Mandy like I said I was freaked out to… I can't wait to see you when we both get home." "Feeling is mutual. I love you," Mandy says. "I love you too baby," Riley says.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Darkness Grows

The tour of the United Kingdom was just about over. This was the time when trips over seas turned into real grind. Everyone was tired and ready to head for home. It was the last show Mandy would work the Raw taping while the Smackdown taping would end things. Mandy's entrance was first. The fans cheered as she finished up. Adm was next. Liv and Sarah came out with Ruby and finally Randy made his entrance. Before the bell rang Ruby jumped Mandy and sent her to the floor. This let Randy and Adam start the match. Randy was in control until Adam came back and hits a drop kick allowing him to tag in Mandy. Ruby also tags in. Mandy has control on a lock up until Ruby uses her hair to pull her down and than put the boots to her. Ruby sends Mandy to the floor letting Liv and Sarah take some cheap shots.

Adam is watching allowing Randy to go after him and knock him off the apron. Mandy On the outside Liv and Sarah held Mandy so Ruby could hit her but Mandy moved and Ruby hit Liv. Mandy than drop kicked Ruby into Sarah. Mandy gets back into the ring. The next planned spot was simple. To sell Randy as a real heel and get him so major heat. Mandy was to back up into Randy spin around and have him stalk her before Adam got up and made the save. Mandy started to back up it was just mean to be three steps. "One two…." Mandy counted to herself but before three she felt a hand on her ass. Randy had just grabbed her ass. She spun around and saw him with a smirk on his face. Not thinking she slapped him. That drew a pop. Adam came in to do his spot. Mandy was fuming. How dare he do that.

"Get out of the ring," The referee told her. It dawned on Mandy she was still just standing there. She returned to her corner. Eventually Ruby got up and manged to tag her self back. Mandy calmed down and came int. She ducked Ruby's clothesline to hit her bicycle knee. Next was she went for a tilt a whirl face buster but Ruby blocked it and hit a slam. Ruby hits a enziguri and covers. Count of one count of two Mandy kicks out. Ruby pulls Mandy up by hair and goes to ram her face into the turnbuckle. Mandy blocks and hits a back drop. Tag into Adam and that brings back in Orton. Adam does the usual house of fire stuff Adam sets for the Florida Key but Randy turns escapes and hits the RKO for the win for his team. Mandy tries to make the save but Ruby cuts her off.

Mandy stormed backstage. Adam followed he could tell something was wrong. She had pretty much gone into auto pilot after Randy had touched her. "Mandy did something happen out there?" He asks. She ignores him and heads to the locker room. In a rare bit of travel good luck the arena was actually connected to the hotel. She was done for the night and was free to leave. She didn't even shower post match just quickly put on some sweats and headed for the exit. She made a beeline for her room. She gets a text for Sonya who is backstage at Raw asking where she's at? Mandy quickly replies she was tired and is back at the hotel. She doesn't want to explain what happened. It seemed no noticed what Randy had done and that her slapping him had been called in the ring as part of the spot.

Getting hungry she ordered some room service. The time it would take gave her just enough time to take a shower. As she got on and put a robe on she heard knocking on the door. "Just a second," She says. She opens the door signs the bell and gives the guy a tip. She bring the food in and sits on the bed to eat. Before she can take her first bite a knock on the door. The employee must have forgotten something. She doesn't even think twice about opening the door. To her shock Randy stands there. "Hey can we talk?" He asks. "I don't feel like talking," Mandy says going to close the door but he's wedged his foot in the way. "Mandy it was a rib," Randy claims.

"Yeah it wasn't funny," Mandy says. "I got that message when you slapped me," Randy tries to joke. "Randy what do you want?" Mandy says. "I just don't want this small moment to become a big deal," Randy says. "How about you say you are sorry," Mandy tells him. "I'm sorry," he says. "Fine talk to you later Randy," Mandy says going to close. He stops it again and even comes into the room. "I don't know why you are making such a big deal out of this," Randy says starting to get mad. "I am mad because you touched me inappropriately," Mandy fires back. "I would be really careful. You already have a reputation as being hard to work with. And here I am trying to help you. Yet you can't take a god damn rib," Randy says silently but with an anger that scares Mandy. He lets her go and leaves. Mandy closes the door and locks the dead bolt. "What the fuck," Mandy says as she numbly moves over to the bed and sits.

Randy Orton was fuming as he headed to the elevator. "How dare she talk to me like that! Damn bitch needs to get over herself. I will show her," He said over and over again as he made his way to his room... .He was so pissed he nearly broke the damn door when the key didn't open on the first attempt. Even once he got into the room he kicked a trash can across the room.

Mandy and Riley home

Riley was exhausted as he walked into the house. He dragged his tired ass and bags up the steps. Slipping off his shoes he fell onto the bed still in his clothes. "Okay fans cheering me, hanging with my friends. The high of having a great match all things I missed. Long travel, being sore because I keep throwing my body onto a lot of wood with thin padding not so much. And my wife I really miss," Riley thought to himself. Saying he missed Mandy was an understatement. Hell a crazy part of him had been tempted to see if he could get to the UK and meet with her before she came home. He gave that idea up because it really made no sense. He would be adding massive travel time to at best see her a few hours early. And that was if it went well. Travel was always a risk. A small storm could delay him for days.

And sometimes a storm was the least of you problems. He remember Doug Williams a a long time pro from England had missed an Impact Wrestling well than TNA Lockdown pay per view due a volcano erupting and putting so much ash in the air it stopped air travel. Than you had the human element like some evil monster doing some godless attack. "This is why you should not have watched Jack Ryan on the flight home," Riley says to himself. After resting for about twenty minutes he got up and headed down stairs. A neighbor had been getting male for them and Riley sorted through it.

His phone started to ring. It was Mandy. That was strange wasn't Raw on. With the time difference the show was airing on tape delay. Last time they had talked she had planned to go out with some friends. "Riley," She says once he answers. He can tell right away something is wrong. "I'm here." "I just really wanted to hear you voice," She claims. "Is that all?" he asks. "Yeah it's been a long couple of day I miss you," she tells him. "I miss you to Mandy. Its has been a long few days. Is everything going okay?" He asks genitally. "Its been going well…. For the most part," Mandy says. Now they were getting some where Riley thought. On her Mandy wanted to tell him about it. She wanted him to try and make her fell safe and better. She also was scared it being Riley who was the most protective person she had ever met would do something stupid.

"Mandy are you still there?" he asks. "Yeah I am. So how is Kenny?" She asks trying to change the subject. "Kenny is fine he's Kenny. But what is bothering you?" Riley asks wanting not letting her do it. "I just had a bad night," She admits. "Bad how? Bad match or something worse" Riley says. "I don't want to talk about it. I am fine now like I said I needed to just hear your voice. There is nothing you can do," Mandy says. "Mandy you are upset please talk to me," Riley pleads. "Its not a big deal. I should get some sleep," Mandy says before disconnecting the call.

Riley knows calling her back would pointless instead he places another call. "How did you screw up this time?" Sonya asks when she answers. As Mandy's best friend Sonya had a few times helped Riley after he made a mistake with Mandy. Hell he still owed her for convincing her to talk to him after Riley and she had there first real fight. Well after he was stupid and caused there first fight. "Did something happen during the show?" Riley asks. "Just the usual. Why?" Sonya asks. "I just got off the phone with Mandy she was really upset," Riley explains. "You know during the match tonight she kind of froze in the ring and she did leave right after it was over," Sonya says. "She said she was at the hotel room. Sonya could you check on her?" Riley asks. "No problem," Sonya says. They disconnected the call. All Riley could do was wait.

Hotel Room

It had taken a while but Mandy told Sonya about Mandy grabbing her butt in the ring. "But something more happened," Sonya says. She knows her friend to well at this point. "It was nothing," Mandy says. "Okay Rose I know it wasn't nothing. I can tell you are upset still but trying to play it cool," Sonya says. "Randy was here saying he wanted to apologize but when I called him on his bull he snapped," Mandy says. "Snapped how?" Sonya asks. "He started to yell and kind of forced his way into the room to scream at me. Just the look in his eyes," Mandy says. "Did he touch you again?" Sonya asks. "No. Just scared me," Mandy admits. "You need to tell management," Sonya says. "Oh that will go over great. The girl that already had heat with Roman now has problem with Randy Orton. Why don't I just piss off Cena and The Undertaker why I'm at it," Mandy says.

"You were in the right with Roman and you are in the right here," Sonya tells her sitting next to Mandy on the bed. "We both knowing being in the right doesn't matter," Mandy says. "Okay if it was just him touching you once. But him storming in him here and his history," Sonya reminds her. "Yes he has history and the company has history of slapping him on the wrist," Mandy says. "Okay than lets tell Riley and let him kill Orton," Sonya says. "Sonya." "I'm serious," Sonya says. "I know you are. Trust me I remember you and Kenny having to talk him down after WrestleMania," Mandy says.

"Mandy I will go with you to talk to the office. Stephanie always talks about how she wants female roster to feel safe," Sonya says. "She also been talking about how happy she is about Randy's renewed main event push," Mandy says. "Is there anything I can do?" Sonya finally asks unsure what she can say. Mandy does have valid points. And she can see it she is scared of how Randy might react.

Orton's Hotel Room

"Look just publish it… As many damn favors as I have done for you it means you owe me!" Orton yells into his phone. The guy on the other end didn't like it but agreed. "Fine you want to wait a day feel free. But I want it up before god damn NXT airs…. I have my reasons dip shit," Randy says. This will show her. "Step one taken care of. Just wait a few days than I can move into step two," Orton thinks.

Days Later

Mandy smiled as came off the plane and found Riley waiting for her. "You doing better?" He asks. "Lot better I'm now," She says. "You sure?" Riley asks. "I was just missing home and you," Mandy says. "I can relate," Riley says kissing her. Unseen by the couple Orton also comes off the flight. "Enjoy it for now," He thinks as he slips off. Mandy and Riley talk a bit she is of course worried about his neck. He promises her he is feeling fine. They get her bag and head to the car.

By Florida standards traffic was pretty light. They reach the house. "Home sweat home," Mandy says as they walk in the house. Riley goes into the closest and pulls out a wrapped box. "Happy homecoming baby," Riley says. "Riley you didn't have to do this," Mandy says. "Of course I didn't have to," Riley says. Mandy opens the box. Its a locket. "Riley you are sweat," She says. "Mandy you are the best wife a guy could ask for," Riley says.

 _Report Mandy Rose Has Backstage Meltdown_

 _According to sources Mandy Rose is said to have had a full blown melt down backstage at Raw this week. After her mixed tag match on Monday, Rose was said to have broken down in tears. After that she was said to be screaming at anyone with in distance. No one thing is said to have set her off. One person backstage said. "She's always been high strung but its' only gotten worse since she got married."_

Orton smiled as he finished reading the article. "Step one. Get this out there. Create a reason why I would want to bail out of the feud," Randy thinks. He closes the article and sets the reminder in his phone. Talk to Hunter at Live Events. You don't want to play nice Mandy. That's fine. I can play real mean too," Orton thinks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Powerless

Riley waited until Mandy had a chance to settle in once they got home. He still wanted to talk to her about why she was so upset on Monday. He saw her crack open a bottle of wine. Neither were heavy drinkers but she was coming off a long tour and had no where she had to be for a few days. Finally it was time to bite the bullet. "What?" Mandy asks as she sees he wants to say something. "What happened on Monday?" Riley finally asks. "I just said it was a bad day… Hey have you talked to you mother," Mandy says trying to deflect again. "Well why was it a bad day?" Riley asks. "Do I have to tell you everything," Mandy says snapping.

"When you are snapping at me like this. Or when I can tell you are really upset. I would like to know why," Riley says. "I'm sorry. Just promise me you won't freak out and do something stupid," Mandy says. "Was it Reigns?" Riley asks. "No it wasn't Roman. He's still keeping his distance. It was Randy," She admits. Okay that really worries him. "What exactly did he do. And don't tell me nothing or ti wasn't a big deal because clearly it was both," Riley says. "Did you see the match?" She asks. He nods yes. "You know that part when I backed up into Randy well he grabbed me on the ass," Mandy says. "Let me guess he than tried to deny it," Rile says. "No he said it was a rib," Mandy says. He knows there is more so he stays silent.

"Well later I was in my hotel room and Randy wanted to talk to me about what happened," She can see him tensing up. "Well when I wouldn't accept his apology he forced himself int the room and just screamed at me," Mandy says. He takes her hand. "Did he touch you?" Riley asks. "Outside of moment in the ring no. But I was scared he might hit me," Mandy admits. "Did he do anything after that like in the hotel the next day or on the flight?" Riley asks. "No," she says. "Ah honey I'm sorry this happened to you," Riley taking her into his arms. "You and Sonya tried to warn me," Mandy says. "Doesn't give the ass hole a pass," Riley says. "Just don't anything stupid," Mandy pleads.

"Trust me I learned my lesson after WrestleMania," Riley says. "Look I only have to interact with Randy for a few weeks this story line isn't meant to long term. "I don't want you to..." Riley stops himself realizing he is yelling and that isn't going to do any good. "Is the company doing anything to protect you in case he blows his top again?" He finally ask. "I haven't told anyone. Riley I really just want to forget it and move on," Mandy says. "Do you..." He's yelling again and stops. "Do you think that's a good idea?" He asks. "Its how I am handling it Riley," She says.

She asks if they can change the subject. He agrees. "We should do something for Halloween. I mean its only a few off..." Before Mandy can finish both there phones go off. For him it's Matt Jackson and for Mandy its her mom. They are both tipped off to a "report" online. They both hang up and check it out. "None of this is true," Mandy says getting upset. "Of course its not true. Look at who originally posted it the guy is a click bait king. He makes trash up all the time," Riley assures her. "Listen to this… Rose later yelled at Ruby Riott for blowing key spots and making her look bad. She later tried to shift blame to Adam Cole for his timing being off," Mandy reads.

"Its a lie Mandy. And anyone that matters knows that. It fucking sucks. But its going to blow over," Riley says. She is still upset. "I can't stand this. And there is nothing I can do. If I ignore people will think it's true. If I do nothing people will think its true," Mandy says. He hugs her. "It will be okay," Riley says.

Hunter's Office

"I thought you wanted this story to work with women," Hunter says to Randy. "I just don't know if its working. The fans don't seem to be into it," Randy says. "Randy its been one match," Hunter says. "Look the Riott Squad isn't the problem. Mandy Rose though is hard to work with," Randy claims. "How so?" Hunter asks. "We had the match set up. Than last second she wants to set it up to favor her," Randy says. "Tell me more," Hunter says. "And than have you seen that report. I should add she freaked on on me," Randy claims.

ROH Show Days Later

After the UK tour the WWE was off until the next set of TV taping Mandy was free to as she pleased for a while. With ROH running in Florida it was a great chance for her to travel with Riley. "Okay guys we ready to film?" Nick asks. Everyone nods. "Places guys," Nick says. Everyone put Hangman and Riley moved out of the shot. "Action."

"Man you ever take a moment to look back and think about all the crazy stuff we have been though the last few years?" Hangman asks. "Like the time Joey Ryan and his penis druids abducted you," Riley says. "Well no," Hangman says. "Or that time Joey Ryan made you drink that jug of piss," Riley says. "Could you maybe think of times that doesn't involve me and Joey Ryan," Hangman yells. "Okay… You remember that time Joey Janella stabbed you in the hand with a pen?" Hangman gets up and storm off right past Marty who walks into the shot. "What's his problem?" Marty asks. "Who knows… Hey Marty you ever think about how much we have gone through last few years?" Mary sits down. "Yeah we have had some wacky adventures."

"Remember when you quit the Bullet Club thinking you had a singing career all you did was covers so they fired you," Riley says. "I was just about over that," Marty says walking off. Nick and Matt enter the shot. "Hey what's wrong with Marty?" Nick asks. "Yeah he looks upset," Matt says. "Oh who knows. Guy you ever think all the stuff we have gone through the last few years?" "Yeah like when we promoted the biggest and greatest independent wrestling event of all time," Matt says proudly. "Or when we moved up to heavyweight and became IWGP champs," Nick says. "Yeah or the time..." "Hey remember that six man in Tokyo when Shibata kicked Riley so hard he threw up for a week?" Nick says laughing. "Or that time at the PWG he slipped off the top rope and blew that dive," Matt adds. "Yeah the whole crowd chanted Botch of the Year Botch of the Year!" Nick says.

Riley stands up. "You guys are jerks," Riley says walking off the camera follows him. "Hey Riley how is it going?" Cody asks passing him. "Oh shut up Stardust," Riley yells. "CUT!" Nick says. The guys start to laugh. "We got it," Riley asks. Filming for Being the Elite was never a set format. If they got it in one take they were done. "Yeah were done," Nick says.

Mandy is about to walk over when two men approach Riley. One is in a suite that other polo with passes around his neck and headset on. She knows they are Joe Koof the president of ROH and Hunter Johnstone the booker for the company. They talk and Mandy can see Riley is trying not to get upset. "Look guys I haven't made up my mind," Riley says walking away. "What was that about?" She asks. "Typical he suddenly decided he had to know right now if I am coming back or not," Riley says annoyed. At best Riley relationship with the booker was strained. Hunter had good idea but often lacked the ability to see them all the way through. The guy also was to prone to changing things last second. "I mean I made it clear two matches for New Japan and I will take time to evaluate," Riley says annoyed.

They had never gotten around to talking about if Riley wanted to keep wrestling after the two matches for New Japan. Not that she really needed to ask. What he wanted was to wrestle again the real question was how did his body feel. She thought back to the last few days. He seemed fine. He moved fine and didn't seem to be in any pain. "Does he have any ideas on what he would want you to do?" She finally asks. "Ah doesn't matter," Riley says. "Riley I know we said we won't make a decision until after the Holidays but we should talk about it now," Mandy says.

"Hunter said something about Jeff Cobb but its one of those times he has half an idea and will maybe figure it out later," Riley says. "And Gedo what the New Japan booker have in mind?" She asks. Riley looks away. "Riley I am willing to bet he pitched you some idea," Mandy says. "Okada," Riley says. Mandy stops dead in her track. "Wait Okada," Mandy says. "It wouldn't be at Wrestle Kingdom but they are looking for something for him at New Year's Dash and New Beginnings," Riley admits. "You never had a singles match with Okada didn't you?" Mandy asks. "Nope. He was the top guy in the company since he was twenty four. We have been in various tag matches. Never a singles match," Riley says. It was clear he really wanted this match.

She couldn't blame him. She had plenty of dream matches she wised she could have. "Go for broke," She finally says. "Huh?" "Riley if we weren't together you would already be back full time?" "If we weren't together I would have given up and never walked again," Riley tells her. "But your main reason for not wrestling is you don't want to worry me. Well I don't want to be reason when you are fifty you wonder what if," Mandy says. "I keep saying it. I am so lucky to have you. And I love you," Riley says. "Hey Riley what was that with Joe and Hunter?" Nick asks walking up followed up by Matt. "I'm wrestling Okada," Riley says happily. "I think we missed something," Matt says.

Later That Night

Cody was handcuffed behind as Matt Taven stood over him with a chair. The crowd exploded as Riley ran out from the back and slid into the ring and took out Taven. TK O'Ryan who was at ringside jumped up on the apron and got knocked off. Vinny Margolis surfed the same fate. Taven was back up and Riley hit the final wave. Riley got the cuff keys and freeded Cody. "Riley Riley Riley!" The fans chanted. Riley helped Cody to his feet as the rest of the Bullet Club comes out. Riley gets a microphone. The Kingdom remains on the floor. Taven clutches the ROH world title belt which he had held for six months. Riley asks for a microphone.

"All I have to say is The Dog of War is BACK!" Riley says drawing a cheer. Riley acts like he is about to hand the microphone down but than places it back to his mouth. "Oh and Matt take care of that belt because I am coming for it!" Riley says. "Never going to happen!" Taven yells as Riley taunts him with putting on the belt motion. Backstage Mandy watched with a huge smile on her face. Hunter had booked this last second once Riley said he was back full time. She loved the smile on his face.

Raw Days Later

Randy Orton was still seething. The good news was tonight that stuck up bitch would start to learn. Randy had long learned how to cover his emotions until he wanted someone to really see what he was feeling. "Hi Randy," A voice says as he walks in. "Oh hi…." Randy says it taking a moment for it dawn on him who said it. Riley Morgan was by the door looking at his cell phone. "What are doing here?" Randy asked staying calm. "Just visiting my wife at work," Riley says acting calm he turns and walks off. For Riley the message he needed to send was sent. I know what you did to my wife asshole!

Riley had promised Mandy to not be stupid. So he played it cool. Being on his phone why she took care of things in the locker room. Don't engage him just say hi and walk away. He made his way back over to catering. Jake finds Finn Balor and they talk. Soon enough Seth Rollins comes over. Randy comes into the area and gets some coffee Riley ignores him. "Don't engage him," Riley has to remind himself. He focuses on Rollins who is talking football. Balor jokes "That's not football. You don't even control the ball with your foot." Balor objects. At some point Orton leaves.

Women's Locker Room

Mandy looked at the run down for the third time. She was no where to been on it. Not just Raw but none of the matches tapped before the show for internal TV. Not a dark match or even some online exclusive video. Adam was set to face Jinder Mahal with an Orton run in and The Riott Squad was booked in a segment with Bayle and Sasha Banks. She meanwhile had nothing. "Maybe they left something out like you are going to run in during out segment," Liv Morgan says. "Or hey they put the belt on Ronda maybe they are teaming you with her," Ruby says. "Or they are ending out story," Mandy says. "Maybe we could talk to management. Makes no sense to call this off and put us vs. Bayle and Sasha who haven't done anything in months," Ruby says.

"I am going to see if I can track Tyson down," Mandy says. She exits the locker room. One of the referees points her to where Tyson is. He's going over something in the production truck. She waits hoping she can catch him in a free moment. After about five minutes he comes out. She asks for time. He checks the time and says now isn't good but he will have time in about an hour. With nothing else to do she goes to check on Riley. "Mandy hold up," Orton says walking up to her. She tenses up. "We need to talk," he says. "Later," Mandy says trying to leave. "You really need to learn some respect," Orton says. Mandy ignores him. "Its going to cost you even more. I mean we had to change the story line already," Randy taunts. Mandy goes to move when she feels Randy grab onto her arm.

He forces her to turn around. "Ouch," Mandy says. He lets go. "What is wrong with you?" Mandy asks. "What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you?" He says. "Randy you are scaring me and that really hurts," Mandy pleads. He cranks on her arm some more. "Listen to me Mandy. If you value your career you want to stay on my good side. And you idiot husband can't protect me. If he crosses me he will wind up back in that wheel chair," Randy says before letting go. Randy walks off. "What the fuck," Mandy says.

Mandy makes her way back to the locker room. As she nears it she feels a hand on her back she spins and winds up slapping Riley. "I'm sorry," She says seeing who it was. He holds his check but ignores it other wise. "What happened?" He asks. "Randy he confronted me," Mandy says. Riley sees the marks on her arm. He sees red. Both hands tense into fists. "Which way did he go?" "Riley wait," Mandy says. "No Mandy! This guy keeps putting his hands on you! Time I put my hands on him," Riley says seething with anger. "And than what Riley? Jail? Lawsuits? Turning him into a victim that people will defend," Mandy says.

"She is right buddy," Adam Cole says walking up to them. "But out Cole!" Riley says. "Look Sonya told me about the UK. Tonight I don't know the full story but I can see you are pissed and about to do something stupid. She is upset and you being upset is making it worse," Cole says. That gets through to Riley the idea he is making it worse for her. He unballs his fists. "Something needs to be done," Riley finally says. "He's right Mandy," Adam says. "Really easy to say Adam. They have no reason to believe me," Mandy says. Both men are silent. They know she has a point. Even if the company did believe here odds are Orton got off with a slap on the wrist. Hell it wasn't that long ago Roman Regins wound up putting Mandy in a hospital and he still got off pretty easy.

Adam leads them to an unused room so Mandy can pull herself together. After that Adam leaves them alone but tells them he will be there if they need him. "What did he say?" Riley finally asks. "Just some stuff about me needing to learn respect and he implied he would hurt my career. All but confirmed he's he's the reason I'm not on the show tonight. He threatened you," Mandy says. "How did you get the marks on the arm? Is it hurt?" He asks. "He grabbed onto it at one point when I was trying to leave. No I'm not hurt," Mandy says. "Yeah you just feel powerless… so do I," Riley says.

Hunter's Office

"This is a pretty big ask Randy," Hunter says sitting behind his desk. "Come on Hunter lets look at the facts. She is a trouble maker. Has she ever drawn a dime?" Randy says. "She's not really a draw. Look I can't just get rid of her. Let me talk to Stephanie," Hunter says. "I understand. But Hunter we both know this wouldn't be the first time someone like her was shown the door. This company is bigger than some little blonde," Randy says.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Making Plans

Riley and Mandy leave the room. "There you are. Sorry I got held up," Tyson says when he finds them. "Not a big deal," Mandy says. "I am pretty sure I know what you want to talk to me about," Tyson says. "Well why aren't I being used at all tonight?" Mandy asks. At this point she knew why but she had to wonder what the official reason the company was going to give her. Tyson takes a deep breath as if he's trying to recall the company byline. "Hunter thought your feud with the Riott Squad wasn't working. And that you could use some time up to freshen up. You know how it goes a little time makes fans miss you," Tyson says. "So the angle has just been dropped?" Mandy asks. "Looks that way. Ruby has a title feud coming up we need to keep her on TV. After tonight odds are they are starting her story that will lead to the title matches," Tyson says.

Riley has stayed silent but finally speaks. "And is there anything planned when this refreshing is over with? Like what she will go into next for a feud," "Not sure yet," Tyson says. "So am I being taken off the road?" Mandy asks. "No you will be working some live events," Tyson says. "How long does Hunter think I need to be off TV until I'm refreshed?" Mandy asks. "I'm not really sure. We are just going to play it by ear. You know see how things are going on find the right place and time," Tyson says. Mandy was trying to stay in control. But she looks at her arm and remembers Randy. She finally just has to say it. "Did Randy Orton have something to do with this?" Its quick more like a tick than a look but both Riley and Mandy see it. It confirms Randy did. "Plans change for any number of reasons. I have to get going. Look Mandy you are free to go if you want no reason to stick around," He finally says before walking off. Both Mandy and Riley watch him go.

"So my career is over," Mandy finally says. "No its not," Riley says. "Might as well be," Mandy says walking towards the women's locker room. Riley kicks the wall with the flat of his boot. The loud smack on the wall rings out. "I am going to make him pay," Riley vows to himself.

Orlando Days later

Riley smacked the heavy bag he kept in the basement. He was trying to blow off steam. Mandy was back on the road with the WWE. He wanted to go with her but she begged off. He only agreed after she told him Randy wasn't doing US house shows for the time being. "Yet another benefit from the main eventer," Riley thought landing a round house kick. Adam had told him he would keep an eye on her just in case something else happened. Riley pulled off his boxing gloves and tossed them aside. He headed up the stairs. He passed by his and Mandy's wedding photo. Picking it up he looked at smiling face on that day.

In there wedding vows he had promised to protect her. And now he had failed to do that. And than he got an idea. It was a dark idea. He was the type of guy that felt bad when he had threaten Tenille Dashwood's spot on the ROH roster last year when she wouldn't let an old grudge with Mandy go. This was much more than just threatening a roster sport. Yet it felt like this felt like something that had to be done. He also knew Mandy would be infuriated if she ever found out. The plan was just a broad idea at first but the more he thought about the more he pulled the details into focus. How he would get it done. How easy it might actually be to get the pieces into place. The feeling he had to do this.

By now he had taken a shower and had changed. He had fired up New Japan World to watch some classic action. Still though the dark thoughts were hitting him. Finally he picked up the phone. He scrolled through the contacts. He tried to tell himself he was looking for someone to get advice from. The truth is he was looking for someone to tell him what he wanted to hear.

Its a man duty to protect his wife

There is nothing else you can do

Force must be met with force

Only way he will ever learn

Old cartoons would have the old angle on one shoulder and a devil and the other. That what was going on right now. He finger hovered over the call button on the one name he found that might go along with this idea. He started at it until the screen goes into sleep mode. He turns is back on and scrolls to a different number and dials.

"This better be important man," Kenny says as he picks up. "Don't act like you were sleeping. I know you to well. Odds are you were playing Street Fighter grinding up your stats," Riley says. "And still you are interrupting me," Kenny says. "Dude I need to talk. I need you confirm I am having a really stupid idea," Riley says. Kenny would normally joke all of Riley's ideas were stupid. But he could tell now wasn't the time. "Riley what is going on?" Kenny asks. He quickly explains what is going on with Orton and Mandy. "Damn that guy is a real bastard," Kenny says. "Yeah he is. And I keep having this idea. Get a bunch of my friends together gets Randy alone and drag him off to a dark room and beat him down. Make it clear he needs to leave her alone and not fuck with her career," Riley says. Kenny took a deep breath.

"When Mandy got hurt at WrestleMania you blamed yourself because of the fact you had hit both Roman and Nakamura. Now you have this idea to get violent with Orton a guy that shows signs he is a sociopath. He might just wind up hurting if you think about trying something with him," Kenny says. "I know I just want to do something," Riley says. "Don't do something stupid. Also Riley if you do this could go to jail. And I'm sure Mandy will love that headline New Japan Star Kidnaps and Beats..." "Point taken Kenny," Riley says. "Riley man all you can really do is support Mandy and urge her to do to management," Kenny says. "I would feel better better beating him up and breaking his damn hand," Riley says. "Create him in Fire Pro and do it," Kenny says.

Raw Live Event

Mandy walked to the back having just lost a tag match doing the fall to Ruby. "You deserve better Mandy," Some fan yelled as she walked back. She smiled at that. At least she still had fan support. Getting through he curtain she wasted no time in getting to the locker room. Even the best jobs had days where you just wanted be done and go home. And for Mandy right now it was one of those times. Charlotte was in the middle of her warm up. "Good match out there," she says. "Thanks," Mandy replies. Hard to believe just a few months ago she was feuding for and even holding the women's title now she was lost without even a minor story line. "Fuck you Orton," Mandy thinks to herself.

Orton Bed Room

Randy was packing to head to TV. Hopefully a week off TV and spent jobbing out had made Mandy understand how the world really worked. He would give her another chance this week. If she was smart she would play nice. And if she still wanted to pay him back for his kindness well he had his way to keep teaching her the lesson.

NJPW LA Dojo

Riley was exhausted the damn red eye had sucked. Even with him in ring return he was still working behind the scenes for New Japan. The company wanted to bring an American over to train in the actual dojo. New Japan never did anything easy. The tryout for the main dojo was notoriously tough. That meant he needed to hear for this tryout. Shibata greeted him as he walked through the door. They talk about Riley's flight and if anyone looks good. Shibata thinks a few of his upper level students can do it. Which Riley took as a good sign. One of his assistants comes out of the office. "Riley son call from you its Gedo son." Shibata points to the office.

It wasn't shocking Gedo called the Dojo. A running joke was Gedo never called people he called buildings people were in. Cody swore he once heard NJPW President Harold Meji says "Gedo how do you not know what a cell phone is?"

"Hello Riley?" Gedo's voice says. "I'm here Gedo," Riley replies. "Good good. I figured it out the angle for Okada feud," Gedo says. "Great," Riley says. "Its kind of American but I think it will work," Gedo says. When Gedo said it was American it was his way saying he was doing something outside of the usual way New Japan did things. "So Okada is wrestling Goto at the Dome," Gedo says. Riley already knew this. Hirooki Goto had been presented as the Honorable warrior type. He had only joined CHAOS after in story line Okada had earned his respect. When Okada and CHAOS turned heel Goto had gone along with it at first but as time went on Goto had turned face again. Now he was facing Okada after a feud that had started in the G1. "Well you are referee," Gedo says. "What?"

"You referee Rainmaker vs. Goto. Okada gets mad decks you and feud starts," Gedo says. As of right now Riley wasn't booked for the Dome in anyway. He had assumed he would either do commentary or second someone from the Bullet Club. Why he wished he could have a match this made sense. "Hey you are the booker," Riley says. "I think this works. Do some matches for New Year's Dash have a singles before to long," Gedo says. "At least some things were going well," Riley thinks as Gedo goes over his notes.

Orlando Mandy and Riley's place days later

"What is this?" Riley asked as he walked into the house. Mandy was in the kitchen wearing an apron putting cookies in the oven. She had gotten word by management she wasn't going to be used on TV so she was clear to go home. As a result she beat Riley back home. "What I can't play happy home maker for my husband?" Mandy asks. "These actually smell like real cookies. Not some health stuff pretending to be cookies. And happy home maker?" Riley says. "Hey I like desert as much as anyone. And those fiber cookies were good," Mandy says. "If you say so dear," Riley says. "Be nice or I wont' let you have any," Mandy warns.

"How was it this weekend?" Riley asks. "Randy wasn't around it was fine," Mandy says. "It should be fine all the time," Riley says. "How did the tryouts go?" Mandy asks wanting to change the subject. "They went fine… I have an idea of what to do about Orton," Riley finally says. "What kind of idea?" Mandy asks after a second. Riley explains what he has come up with. When Riley is done Mandy turns to him and says, "Riley that is illegal." "And it will get results," Riley says.

"What do you think is going to happen if this happens?" Mandy asks. "It gets him to stop. You can maybe feel safe at work again," Riley says. "Riley this could really get you in trouble. And not just heat with the boys or getting banned legit legal trouble not to mention getting sued." Mandy says. "That is part of being in a marriage. You risk things to take care of you spouse," Riley says. "You have watched to many spy movies," Mandy says. "This will work. Guys like Orton don't think like normal people. You can't treat them like such," Riley says.

WWE Hell In a Cell

"I can't believe you let Riley talk you into this," Sonya says. "Neither can I," Mandy says. "This could badly backfire," Sonya says. "Your right but Riley eventually made some good points. And this could actually stop Orton maybe even once and for all. He and I are willing to do this," Mandy says. They were alone in the locker room having both arrived extra early. "So the show goes on as normal but it's but post show this goes down?" Sonya asks. "Riley even has the place set up," Mandy says.

Later that day

Orton walked into the arena. He had the blow off match with his little feud with Adam Cole set for tonight. He was going over of course. He also had some side activity planned. Hopefully Mandy had gotten the point. She would get how she was supposed to behave. He was the star and she was this minor bit player. To his pleasant surprise she walked toward him. "Randy could we talk?" She asks. In his mind he thought it was perfect. Everyone was always willing to stand up and be "proud" until they saw how the world really worked. Now Mandy was hear looking to make up but for now he needed to play it cool. "Maybe I am pretty busy," he says. "I know. Its just really important if you any time to spare… please?" Mandy says. "After the show," Randy finally says. "Thank you… maybe we can meet up in my hotel room. Let me me make up for how I acted last week," Mandy says. "Sounds good," Orton says.

Hotel Room

There is an energy of anticipation before a big match. Riley had felt that many times. It was a wonderful feeling. But what he was feeling now was very different. He checked the last text for Mandy. "All set up." It read. He got up to pace. In order for this to work no one could know he was even in town so all he could do was wait. Just wait in the hotel room until after the show was over and Randy was in the right place. He typed his replay saying he was ready and everything was set to go. "Things are about to change Randy boy," Riley says.

Hell in a Cell

"RKO out of no where," Michael Cole yells as Randy hits the move on Adam Cole. Orton covers and the referee counts three. Randy's music plays and he gets up to celebrate. Cole slowly climbs to his feet allowing Randy to hit another RKO in one final moment to generate more heat. "Orton isn't just about winning he loves hurting people," Renee Young says. Randy climbs out of the ring and heads up the ramp. A few guys give him credit for a good match. He happens to see Mandy who is off to the side watching the show going on. "See you soon," Randy thought off to get a shower.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sorry this chapter took longer than normal. I really am trying to update like twice a week. But this one was hard to get together and needed several rewrites. Thanks to all those reviewing, putting it on faves or alerts.

Hotel Hallway

Orton and Mandy walked toward a room. Mandy was nervous and he could tell. And he enjoyed it. "Here it is," Mandy says as they reach room 414. "Go a head," Randy says. Mandy pulls out her key and opens the door. Randy follows her in. "So look I'm really sorry about last week," Mandy says. "Mandy you gotta learn to take a rib. I mean it's a part of the business," Randy says. "You are right," Mandy says. Her tone makes it clear she is uncomfortable. Randy can't hide his smile at that. "Plus I have been trying to help you. I wanted to help keep you on TV," Randy says. "Yes you were. And I was really appreciative of that. Its just I don't like being touched like that," Mandy says. Randy shakes his head. "Mandy you need to get over it. If anything you should be flattered. And the real issue isn't you overreacting to a little pat on the pat on the ass. It's the meltdown you had in the hotel last week," Orton says.

"I should have handled it better," Mandy says again her tone shows she is upset. "Yes you should have. Look Mandy end of the day you need friends in high places," Randy says. "I would like to be your friend," Mandy says. "That's good. See Mandy you do need to make it up to me," Randy says putting his hand on her shoulder. She moves away. "Mandy lets make something clear. You are off the show because of me. You can get back on the show because of me. You already aren't that liked. I mean you are walking heat machine girl," Orton says starting to get mad. "Well what can I do?" Mandy asks.

He puts his hand on her shoulder and makes her sit on the bed. "You can play along Mandy," Randy says. "Randy I'm a happily married woman," Mandy says. "Oh get off it Mandy. This will just be a little fun," Randy says. "What kind of fun?" Mandy asks. "Look Mandy you aren't a kid. You are very hot woman," Randy says. "So you are saying what?" "Mandy its simple you give me what I want which is you. I will help you out and make sure you always get pushed. And don't worry Riley will never know," Randy says.

 _Day's Earlier Mandy and Riley's house_

 _"Well my first idea was to try and put him in a hospital. Than when I finally calmed down and came up with this idea. Part of the reason you don't want go to management is because its he said she said and Randy has political stroke," Riley says. "Yeah that part of it," Mandy says. "So we get him to say on tape what he wants," Riley says holding something up. "Is that what I think it is?" Mandy asks. "It is. It's a wire. We record Orton and than we have something to hold on him or take to management," Riley says. "Riley this could really backfire," Mandy says. "Or it could stop this," Riley says._

Present

Randy was startled as he heard the door open. Mandy moved away from him just as Riley entered. Randy jumped up his hands up ready for a fight. "Put those down there isn't going to be a fist fight," Riley says. "Look man the slut came on to me was despereate to save her push," Orton claims. "Please keep talking Randy keep digging that hole," Riley says. "What are you talking about?" Randy asks. Mandy moves over to Riley. "I am wearing a wire Randy we have everything on tape," she tells him. "You can't do that," Randy says.

"And you can't take advantage of people. You can't make clear I have to sleep with you to save my spot on the roster," Mandy says. "What game are you playing?" Orton asks. "Game?" Mandy says getting mad. "Yeah what game are you playing? What do you want?" Randy asks. "We want nothing Orton," Riley says. "Tommrow we taking it to Stephanie and Hunter," Mandy says. "The hell you are," Randy says taking a step towards them. Riley takes hold of Orton's arm kicks out his legs. Orton lands hard face first.

"I have wanted to break every bone in your face since I found out what you did to my wife! So don't give me a reason to live that fantasy. I can't stand people like you. Its only because of her that I am not snapping this wrist like a twig. Its over best thing you can do is leave and get yourself some damn cousleing," Riley says. He lets Orton up and he walks off. Orton turns back. "Look just burry the tape I swear I will leave you alone. Hell I can get back in the title picture," Randy says. "Leave," Mandy says.

Raw the next day Triple H's office.

Both Stephanie and Triple H had speculated on what Mandy could want that caused her to ask for a meeting. A rumor was going around New Japan was about to buy one of the all women's promotions in Japan. Making them think Mandy could want a release. When Riley came in with her that confirmed it mentally for Stephanie. To there shock Mandy told them about Orton groupping her and everything else. At which point Riley pulled out his phone and played the audio recording.

Riley and Mandy sat across from Triple H and Stephanie. Hunter was stone faced as the recording played. Stephanie looked upset. "Just turn it off we get the point," Hunter says. Riley does. "Let me make something clear I am not looking to blackmail anyone. We did this so it wouldn't be my word vs. Randy's," Mandy says. "If you had come to us we would have investagated," Stephanie claims. "You should investagate but this is clear proof," Mandy says. "Yes it is," Hunter says. "I've told you Randy needs to be kept in line," Stephanie says. He puts her hand up to signal not now.

"Was I removed from TV because Randy asked you to do it?" Mandy asks. She knows the answer already but wants conformation. Hunter is tempted to ask if they are recording this but let it passs. "He played a role in it. He wanted to end you and The Riott Squad's role in his angle," Hunter admits. "And here he was a week later offering to help her out if she slept with him," Riley says. Stephane can see this head to disaster decides to take over. "Randy will be suspsendd for ninty days and undergo conseloing he will have have to take a... a class to make sure he knows this is unaccetoblie," She says. "Stephanie I dont' feel safe coming to work. And this is hardly the first time Randy has been a lunatic," Mandy says. Stephanie goes to speak but cant' find words.

"What can we do to make sure you do feel safe?" Hunter asks. "For the time being I want to be on a different show than Randy," Mandy says. "That's it?" Stephanie asks stunned. "Stephanie I love my job. I just dont' want Randy Orton to ruin it," Mandy says. At this point what choice do they have? "We should Randy in here. See what he has to say for himself," Triple H declares. "Good idea. Would you two mind waiting why we get Randy," Stephanie says. "Yes I would mind Stephanie. I don't want to be around him," Mandy says frimly. At that they are lost. "Well we need to talk to Randy. Could you step out for a few moments," Hunter requests. They do and head to the hall.

"They are just going to slap him in the wrist," Mandy finally says. "You could ask for your relase," Riley says. "You know how much I love my job," Mandy says."I know you do. But the company has shown Randy gets away with murder. You might have cosider it as a good idea to talk away for now," Riley says. "What would I even do if I left?" She asks. Before he can answer they see Orton beign lead to the office by an offical. If he noticed them they can't tell.

"Mandy its going to be okay. Hopefully they will do the right thing and punish him. And if they don't we will figure out a way to make it okay for you," Riley assures her. Taking her hands. "Just put me on Smackdown and I will be happy," Mandy. "I think they will. The tape is bad. They know something has to change. The real question is what will they do with him," Riley says. "I love my job but I don't know how I will feel if they don't try punish Orton. What if he tries somehting again?" Mandy asks. "Than I run him over with a car," Riley says. "I'm tempted to let you do it," Mandy says.

"Hey what is going on with Orton? Wait Riley what are you doing here man?" Adam Cole asks coming up to them. "Its a long story and another long story," Mandy says. "Wait you guys know what is really going on with Orton? Guy has been on edge all day. Did he fail a drug test?" Cole says. "Its a long story Adam," Riley says. "Oh my god you did try to kidnap. When Kenny told me I thought it was a rib," Adam says. "No Cole I didn't try to kidnap him," Riley says. "How many other people know about Riley's dumb idea?" Mandy asks. "Just the rest of the club? Riley why did you want to kidnap him?" Adam asks. "Will you stop saying that so loud," Mandy says. "Well just me, Balor, AJ, Gallows, and Anderson and that it. I think," Cole says. Mandy gives Riley a look. "Don't look at me I didn't know Kenny became the town gossip," Riley says.

Before anything else can be said a commoiton can be heard down the hall. A few mintues later Orton is led down the hall by security. He turns as he passes them and locks eyes with Riley and Mandy. Mandy feels Riley take her hand.

A few days later

Offically Randy has been sent home to deal with personal issues. Word backstage was something had gone down with him and Mandy. A few of her closer friends had asked her what happened. Only Sonya knew the full story and it was going to stay that way. She had told anyone asked she wanted to keep it private. Everyone respected that. After Orton has been removed, Stephanie had told Mandy she would be starting on Smackdown the next week. With some time to themselves Rildy had convinced Mandy to take a few days off. They headed to Souther California the Riley had lived for a number of years after his career took off.

"Remember this place?" Riley asked as they walked onto the paito of The Cove. "Of course I do," Mandy says. They had first met a Smackdown taping but the next day by pure luck or fate had wound up having a lunch together at this resturant. They are seated at the same table. "You doing better?" Riley asks. Even with Orton taken care of she was still tense the last few days. "I'm feel better now. God I love this view," She says looking at beach and ocean. "Why this was always one of my faveriot go to spots," Riley says. "You ever wonder what would have happended if we hadn't run into each other of you hadn't gotten hurt and missed the G1?" Mandy asks. "Now why would I ever want to think about something so awful," Riley says.

"See I like to think of the different ways we could have met. Because baby it was fate we would wind up together," Mandy says. "So what like aleternite time lines in comic?" Connor asks. "Something like that," Mandy says. "So how do you think we would have met otherwise?" Riley says. "Well you had already made those stupid comments on Talk is Jerihco," She jokes. "So you would have let the angery build and build knowing you," He says smiling and playing along. "Right so we would have run into other at the comic book convention. And I would have given you a piece of my mind," Mandy says.

"Oh no," Riley says. "But than I would noticed how handsome you are in person," Mandy says. He a about to fire back in mock offended tone about the in person crack when both there phones go off. For Mandy it's a text for Riley it's a call. They both nod saying it's okay to take it. Riley sees it' s Gedo. The booker of New Japan doesn't even given Riley a chance to talk. Appairtenly things for Wrestle Kingdom were flux. Okada and Goto were stilling wrestling as was Kenny's match Naito but an injury to Minoru Suzuki left the card been reworked. Gedo explained the way the various dominos now feel. "I need you to wrestle Kota Ibushii," Gedo says. Riley was stunned. He had resigne dhimself that he wasn't getting a match at the Dome this year. Now a personal drea match was in his lap.

"What about the story with Okada?" Riley asks. That was another dream and long term meant more money. "Well you no referee now. But we can still do tag match have you two get into heated exchanges feud from there," Gedo says. "Sounds good. But what is the reason for me wrestling Kota? I mean he and Kenny are so close and well Kenny my character has always been super loyal to Kenny?" Riley asks. "Reason in kayfab reason same as real life... Ibushi son asked for match," Gedo says. "He did?" Riley asks. "Yeah he did. Says it would be great match. I'm sure you guys find funny reasno for You Tube," Gedo says referenceing Being the Elite. "Well I'd be an idoit to turn it down. I would love to wrestle Ibushii escpially at Wrestle Kingdom," Riley says. "Annouce it soon," Gedo says.

Riley get off the phone and look at Mandy who is reading something and seems surpised. He forget about Ibushii for now worrried this is tied to Orton. "You aren't goin to believe this," Mandy says handing him the phone. Its an email from the WWE

 _New Newtwork Speical Set For Japan 1/4_

 _Attenion Everyone,_

 _I am thrilled to annouce an exciting new Network Speical. On Janaury the fourth we will hold WWE Rising Sun in Osoka Japan. Januray fourth is a big day for Sports Entertaiment in that country and this is wonderful opptiunity for our company to bring our one of a kind show to fans in that country. I know travel will be tought but the long term dividens will play off._

 _Vince McMahon_

"They can't really go head to head with Wreslte Kingdom and think it's a good idea?" Riley asks. "They must," Mandy says. "So back to New Japan vs. WWE," Riley says. "Hey wouldn't it be funny if I was in the ring the same time you were refereeing," Mandy says. "I won't be refereeing... Things changed I have a match," Riley says smiling. "Baby that's great," Mandy says.

Orton's Home

Randy was still pissed off. As he stalked the halls of his home he had one thought over and over again. "They are going to pay." His little vaction would be over soon enough. He soon got the e-mail from the WWE. "Might be the perfect place," Orton thought to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Everyone Has Plans

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Mandy re debuted on Smackdown and worked a quick feud with the IIconics. It wasn't the most high profile feud but Mandy was just grateful to back on TV and away from Randy Orton. This also gave her a chance to renew her team with Sonya. Meanwhile the march to Survivor Series was on. Mandy watched the show. "Up next a team Smackdown Qualifying match its Mandy Rose vs. her best friend Sonya Deville," Tom Phillips says as the show goes to break. Mandy and Sonya both waited for there cue. When the showed returned Sonya made her entrance first. Mandy was next. Sonya offered her hand. "Oh this is going to make me sick," Cory Graves says. "Cory they are best friends," Byron Saxton says. "As the great Bobby Heenan once said a friend in need is a pest. And Mandy Rose is always in need. Sonya Deville is hurting her own career playing big sister protector," Cory says.

The bell rings and they lock up. Sonya quickly gets a head lock up. Mandy shoves her off but Sonya hits the ropes and comes back with a shoulder block. Sonya calls for Mandy to stand up. Mandy does and Sonya lands some kicks and drives Mandy to the corner. The referee forces a break. "Sonya Deville showing lots of aggression early on," Bryon Saxton says. Spine buster by Sonya and covers. Mandy kicks out at one. Sonya sets for a gut wrench suplex and goes for it. Mandy lands on her feet and hits a chop and a drop kick. Sonya is dazed and Mandy goes for jumping bicycle knee and it connects. Mandy gets a standing face lock. Sonay escapes and gets into an arm bar. Mandy gets to the ropes for a break. Sonya lets go of the hold. "Big mistake from Sonya Deville there. She has a five count why break so early," Corey Graves says. "Its her best friend Corey you wouldn't cut your friend some slack?" Saxton asks. "Did you not listen to what I said earlier?"

Sonya goes for a clothesline and hits it. Sonya goes for a triangle arm bar but Mandy forces her shoulders to the mat. Count of one count of two, Sonya lets the hold go. Sonya takes a second and this lets Mandy hits a Thez press and ram Sonya's head in the mat. Sonya is stunned and this lets Mandy hit a tilt ta whirl face buster. Mandy covers," Count of one, count of two, Sonya kicks out. Both back up. Sonya gets into a fighting stance. Sonya throws a few jabs backing Mandy up into a corner and than adds in hooks and crosses. Suddenly Sonya grabs Mandy and whips her into opposite corner. Mandy hits hard. Sonya goes charging into the corner Mandy ducks and hits a springboard bulldog.

Mandy hits the Goddess Fall and covers, count of one, count of two, Sonya kicks out and than rolls to the floor. Mandy follows her out and picks her up up to put her back into the ring. Sonya seeing her chance spears Mandy into the broadcast table. Mandy drops grabbing her back. Sonya tosses Mandy back into the ring and sets up to land cross face punches but she can't bring herself to do it to her friend. Sonya up for the step up kick but Mandy having now recovered gets an inside cradle. Count of one, count of two, Sonya escapes.

"Guys Peyton Royce and Billie Kaye have come to ringside," Tom Phillips says. "Well the IIconics should be the ones in this match. I don't get why Mandy and Sonya are in a position to be on team Smackdown not Mandy and Sonya," Graves claims. Mandy and Sonya have locked up again and Mandy gets an arm drag. Mandy goes for a spear but Sonya moves and Mandy hits the corner hard. Sonya grabs onto Mandy's arm and goes for a Kimura. Suddenly the IIconics jump into the ring and kick at Mandy. The referee jumps up and calls for the bell. The IIconics leave before either Mandy or Sonya can get up. "The winner of this as a result of a disqualification Mandy Rose." "What?" Sonya yells at the referee.

"They attacked Mandy not you. I have to DQ you," The referee says. "The referee is correct," Tom says. Mandy stands and offers her hand to Sonya who shoves her down. "What was that?" Saxton asks. Both Mandy and Sonya are in shock at her reaction. Sonya storms off. "Mandy Rose will join team Smackdown. But what this means for her friendship with Sonya Deville is anyone's guess," Tom Phillips says to wrap up the segment.

ROH Show

Riley was in the ring waiting. Matt Tavaen's music played as he came out with the ROH world title. Taven got a microphone. "Riley Morgan where did the sense of entitlement come from? You came back to ROH a few weeks ago and think you should get a shot my world championship? The championship I had to over come a conspiracy to even get a shot at. Why do you get a shot? Because your neck healed? Because you make people laugh on You Tube videos. Because you are an expert of sucking up to the rest of the Bullet Club? How about you earn your shot," Taven rants. "Matt I'm more than happy to earn my title shot. That' why I agreed to this open challenge. So come on send in Vinny or TK or really try to shock me and face me in a non title match," Riley says.

"Let's make something clear Morgan! I am the champion not you. I call the shots not you. You won't face a member of the Kingdom you will face… Jeff Cobb!" Taven declares as the massive former Olympian makes his entrance. "How did Taven pull this off? Fans remember the challenger here if Riley Morgan wins he gets a shot at the ROH World Title at Final Battle. If he loses than he never gets a shot so long as Matt Taven is champion," Ian Riccaboni says. Cobb climbs into the ring. The bell rings. They lock up and Cobb tosses Riley across the ring with ease. "You want an example of how powerful Jeff Cobb he tossed Riley across the ring like he was pillow," Colt Cabana says. Riley gets back up and he starts to circle Cobb.

Cobb charges and gets back into a lock up before hip tossing Riley across the ring. "Fans you just saw another example of what makes Jeff Cobb so dangerous. He's got the power but you see the speed," Ian says. On the outside Taven has a smug smile. Big clothesline by Cobb knocks Riley down. Cobb picks Riley up and hits a the athletic suplex. Cobb pulls Riley up and goes for a German Suplex. Riley lands with a hard elbow to the temple. Cobb is stunned. Round house kicks to Cobb's to legs. "Smart move as Riley takes out that base take away the power moves," Colt says. Cobb catches a leg but that just lets Riley hit an enziguri. Riley up the ropes and comes off with a missile dropkick. Cobb goes down. Riley covers count of one, Cobb powers free.

Both men get up. Another lock up and Cobb does an Irish whip. Riley hits the ropes. Cobb goes for a clothesline but Riley ducks under and hits the ropes again hits flying forearm. Jumping front kick by Riley and Cobb goes down. Taven jumps up on the apron. Riley nails Taven. Cobb has gotten back up and hits a chokeslam on Riley. Cobb with a pop up sit out power bomb. Cover of of one count of two, Riley kicks out. Cobb with the triple gut wrench suplex combo and another pin attempt. Count of one count of two, Riley kicks out again. Cobb tosses Riley out of the ring. The referee starts to count. Riley gets back in slowly. Cobb goes for a capture suplex but Riley counters into a chicken wing. "Cobra bite," Ian yells. "And he dropped Cobb right on his head," Colt says.

"Ode to Chono!" Ian yells as Riley hits the Yakuza kick. Cobb goes down Riley covers count of one count of two Cobb kicks out. On the outside Taven is getting nervous. Riley goes for a scorpion death lock but Cobb uses his massive legs to kick him off. Riley goes for a flying Rana but Cobb blocks it and power bombs him. Cobb sets for Tour of the Islands and it connects. Count of one count of two, count of… Riley gets his boot under the ropes. Cobb can't believe it. Taven has lost it and has jumped up onto the apron to yell at the referee for counting to slow. Taven is so upset he winds up slapping Cobb. Taven runs off. Riley has gotten up and hits a reverse rana on Cobb. Riley than hits the final wave and covers count of one count of two count of three. "The winner of the match The Dog of War Riley Morgan." Riley rolls out of the ring and celebrates.

WWE Offices

"I want this show in Japan to be a huge success. We need all of our biggest stars. There is zero reason to not bring Randy Orton back," Vince says. "Vince we get Randy is a big star just some of these issues…." "Oh enough boys will be boys," Vince says. And just like that Randy was cleared to return. "Now we don't have to rush him back. Let Randy enjoy Christmas but get him back in time for Japan," Vince says.

Riley and Mandy's Bedroom

"You still aren't packed?" Mandy asks. "I just don't think me going is a good idea," He says. "Riley come on it will be fun," Mandy says. "Okay but think about it. Me at WWE events never go well. Hell last time I was at one we technically blackmailed the company. And last Survivor Series kicked off all that crap with Reigns," Riley says. "Well than we are due for a great weekend," she jokes. "Or everyone jumps me," Riley says. "I think you could take like thirty percent of the roster," Mandy says with a smile.

Riley grabs his bag. "You were already packed?" Mandy asks. "Mandy its me and its a short trip that I'm not wrestling on. I don't even need a full bag. And no you aren't putting anything of yours in mine. If you can't fit it in the six you already packed you don't need it," Riley says. "I don't have six bags," Mandy says. "You always over pack," Riley says heading downstairs trying to stifle a laugh. Both he and Sonya always gave Mandy crap over how much she packed.

Survivor Series Weekend

This year Survivor Series was being held in Chicago. Both Mandy and Riley loved the city. They walked down the streets of the downtown area holding hands. Both were in leather jackets and jeans as there was a slight chill in the November air. For now they were talking Holiday plans. "My mom is nervous you aren't going to like Christmas with our family," Mandy says. "Is there a tree?" "Yes." "Do you give gifts?" "Of course." "You are going to be there right?" "Well duh." "Than I'll love it," Riley says. "She's just worried. She's convinced if you don't like it we will spend every holiday with your family," Mandy says. "Well at some point I would like to spend a holiday at our home," Riley says. "I have to admit it would be nice to do Christmas..."

Before Mandy finish some guy in a hood runs up behind him and smashes a glass bottle over Riley's head. Riley drops as the glass shatter. "Oh my God. Riley," Mandy says checking on him. Blood flows from his head. Mandy looks around trying to see the guy that did it. He's already slipped into the mass of people. Various people have come around them offering help. "Riley are you okay?" Mandy asks again. "What happened?" He asks. "Some guy hit you with a bottle," Mandy says. "Cops and the ambulance is on the way," Some black woman says. Mandy looks at the back of Riley's head it's cut up badly and little bit of glass are in it.

Motel Room

"That was just to damn easy. They must have really let the guard down. Three blocks I was behind him and they never noticed. It felt so damn good to just smash that bottle over that bastard's head," Randy Orton said out loud to himself as he cleaned out the wounds on his hands. He had a few minor cuts but nothing that was to bad. "And it is just getting started," Orton said out loud again. He had known Mandy and Riley would be at Survivor Series weekend. He wasn't supposed to return until January so no one expected him to be him in Chicago. So all he had to do was find some crappy little motel none of the boys would ever use. Stake out the hotel the WWE used for talent and just wait.

He saw Mandy first her blonde hair standing out and sure enough Morgan was right behind her. The fateful lap dog ready to turn guard dog. Wearing a hat and keeping his head down and walking slouched he was just another faceless guy in the city of Chicago as he followed the happy couple. He found the bottle on the ground on in alley. Once he hit Morgan he just slipped into the mass of humanity. "And it just is getting started."

Emergency Room

Mandy watched as Riley got stitches to head. The police had arrived and were taking statements. "So you never got a look at the man Mrs. Morgan?" The first cop asked. "I'm not even sure it was a man. It just happened so fast," Mandy says. "I understand. Did you notice anything? Maybe someone that followed you?" "I didn't notice anything," Mandy says. "Sometimes after a few days the memory clears up a bit give us a call if you can think of anything," The cop says handing her a card.

The other cop is over with Riley. "All I remember is talking to my wife. Next thing I know I'm on the ground a huge pain in my head," Riley says. "Can you think of anyone that would want to hurt you Mr. Morgan?" The cop asks. "How much time to you got buddy?" Riley thinks. "Okay a few weeks ago my wife had run in with co-worker. But I doubt it was him," Riley says. "Who was it? Couldn't hurt to check it out," The cop says. "Randy Orton," Riley says. "We will look into it," The cop assures Riley. "Odds are its a waste of time. Could have been any random moron," Riley thinks.

Later that night hotel room

"How can you be so calm about a head injury?" Mandy asks. "Well after a broken neck just some stitches don't seem like a big deal," Riley says. "Riley you were attacked," Mandy says. He pulls her into her arms. "Come on Mandy it's Chicago odds are it just a random attack. And Hey I'm fine. Just some stitches," He reminds her. "Your neck feeling okay? A good shot to the head could impact the disks in your neck," Mandy asks. "Mandy I'm fine. Look I don't want this to ruin your weekend. You have a big match and the set up for a big angle. That is what you need to worry about," Riley says. "You are one to talk given how protective you are. Remember blackmailing Orton was your plan b you wanted to kidnap him and beat him up," Mandy reminds him.

"And you my wonderful wife always made it clear how I need to calm down…. I was scared too. But I am fine. Sadly it was just some random crime and there are no leads. We can't go crazy or be scared," Riley says. "I just reflect on everything we have been through," Mandy says. "And it only pulls us closer together and makes our bond stronger," Riley says.

All State Arena

Randy was in his rental car as pulled into the parking area. He reached for his phone. If there were security cameras he would look like some lost tourist. He had been to this arena times but he had never made it a point to really learn it's layout. This was the goal. See the various in and out of the building. Find where if any security camera were. And learn the exits off the property. Survivor Series was this Sunday he had three days.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Hunting Pray

Mandy walked into the All State Arena. The news of the attack on Riley had spread quickly. The police had no leads so far. For now Mandy had to focus on the show tonight. She checked in the WWE staff got the line up and than walked to the women's locker room. Once she got inside she answered many questions about how Riley was doing. Things were pretty calm until Alexa Bliss walked into the room. "This is freaking unbelievable," She says. "Oh no they changed main event to be the Roman show again?" Becky Lynch says. "Oh no but I am sure some will have something to say given we know there views on the Bullet Cub," Alexa says. That got Mandy's attention. "Just take a look at this," Alexa says turning her phone to show. A you tube video plays.

Footage of the Bullet Club was play showing various highlights. Through out the clips an effect plays turning it blood red. It changes to a shot of a wall showing various eras of the Bullet Club. A hand reaches of pulls a photo of the cast of Being the Elite off the wall and throws it ground the glass breaks. The shot pulls back showing a man in a jacket with very short brown hair. The air was sucked out of the room as they all recognize who it is. "My legacy has been taken and tainted. On January fourth Wrestle Kingdom in the Tokyo Dome I will reclaim it." A voice says as the person turns around. "No more Mr. Nice Guy. No more Finn Balor you are looking at the real… Bullet Club. Prince Devitt."

"I thought they re-signed him. That is messed up New Japan stealing him like that," Sasha Banks rants. Mandy stayed silent but thought. His contract had been coming up and he had been very silent about his plans. Word backstage was the company had made a big enough offer the expected him to return. "Hey Mandy did your husband know about this?" Sasha asks. "No," Mandy says. The truth is she didn't know. They would talk about there angles and matches. But there was this unwritten rule to not pass on backstage information. So its possible Riley had known about New Japan's efforts to reclaim the founder of the Bullet Club. "He works for New Japan. And is the damn club," Sasha says.

"That doesn't mean anything Sasha," Mandy says. Sasha doesn't look convinced but for now backs away. A knock on the door rings out. "Hey guys meeting in catering in five minutes," Adam Pearce yells from the other side. Mandy had a feeling what this was going to be about.

Meanwhile With Riley

"This was a total betrayal," Riley thought. When Mandy found out she was going to be beyond mad at him for this. A double pepperoni deep dish pizza. Given how into health Mandy was this would freak her out. But still he had to have it. He devoured the first piece and before he start on the second a fan came up to him. "Riley man holy crap what are you guys going to do?" "About what?" Riley asks not sure what the guy is talking about. "Prince Devitt is back," The guy says. "What?" "Check the New Japan You Tube… man the company really sticks to Kayfab if you don't know," the guy says. Riley pours out his phone and watches the video.

Riley was stunned. He hadn't talked to Devitt/Balor in months. He had passed on the message to New Japan but that was it. As he watched the video he got butterflies. It was so well done. Even if he wasn't in the company this would get him excited as a fan. And than it dawned on him. "We just stole this guy out from under the WWE," he thought to himself. He called Mandy and got her voice mail. "Hey its me. I am sure if you seen it or heard about it you will know what it is soon enough. Just call me when you get this. I love you," Riley says.

All State Arena

Hunter was in front of the gathered talent. "The simple truth is Finn did not negotiate with us in good faith. He made it seem like he was staying with the WWE. I know line ups were handed out. But with Balor bailing on this company it has forced creative to alter some upcoming story lines. So Adam and Jamie will hand out the new ones now," Hunter says. "So is he done with the company? Or does he have dates left?" Kevin Owens asks. "He's done. His contract was up a few days ago. Like I said he made us think he was staying so we still kept him on the website and didn't write him off," Hunter admits a bit of annoyance clear in his voice.

After that the meeting ends. The roster breaks off to start going on the matches for tonight. Mandy checks her phone and gets Riley's message. She slips off to a secured area for some privacy. It takes two rings. "So am I persona no grad a?" He asks. "You might want to stay away from Sasha Banks," Mandy says. "Not like I like her that much," Riley says. "Hunter is pissed but he might be more pissed at Finn. Remember he was the top guy in NXT and Hunter takes NXT really personally," Mandy says. "Yeah well New Japan dropped this bomb on us as well. None of the guy had any idea this was coming," Riley says. "You didn't?" Mandy asks. "Truthfully he did let me know he was interested in coming back to Japan. But that's all," Riley says.

"Well don't tell anyone that. You know most people get it. But you will have that handful of would be WWE defenders," Mandy says. "I'm just going to play dumb if anyone asks," Riley says. "Good. Look I gotta go and go over my match. I love you will see you later," Mandy says. "Great love you." "Love you two," Mandy says.

Orton's Motel Room

He still had a decision to make. Before the show or after the show. It would be hard to know where they would be before the show. But once the event was it would hard to just slip away. Actually it was more likely was so many of the superstars leaving at once it would more likely someone would notice him. Still more people around before the show could also block his planned escape route. "The escape route is to important," He thinks out loud. The call had been made. And payback would be delivered "Would have been so much easier if you had just said yes," Mandy said looking a photo of Mandy.

Survivor Series

Mandy was on the apron. Team Smackdown was her, Becky, Shayna BBazsler, Lana, and Zelina Vega vs. Charlotte, Alexa Bliss, Mickie James Ruby Riott, and Ronda Rousey. Right now Ruby and Vega were in the ring. Zelina hits a flying head scissors taking over Ruby who than tags in Ronda. Vega leaps out and tags in Mandy. Mandy slowly gets in the ring. "Oh this is going to be a disaster for Mandy Rose. Every time she's been in the ring with Ronda she's been tossed around like a rag doll," Cory Graves says. Ronda goes a lock up that Mandy avoids before hitting her jump knee stunning everyone. Tilt ta whirl face buster by Mandy. "Cory you were saying?" Renee Young asks. Mandy sets up for bed of Roses but Ronda powers free and hits a clothesline. Ronda than with a hard hip toss. Mandy rolls to her corner and tags in Becky. Ronda tags in Charlotte.

Lana is eventually the first eliminated after Ruby hits the Riott kick on her. The biggest pop of the match easily came with Ronda and Shayna were in the ring together. The two former MMA fighters had a good exchange until Vega tagged herself in when Shayna had finally claimed control. Rousey had recovered quickly and locked in an arm bar making Vega tapped out. Mandy knew her big spot was coming up soon. Mandy came in for team Smackdown as Alexa tagged in for team Raw just as the Iicoinics came to ring side. "What are they doing down here?" Cole asks. "Ever since God's Greatest Creation returned to Smackdown she has been in sights of the IIcoinics," Corey explains.

In the ring Mandy and Alexa have locked up. Alexa tosses Mandy off and Mandy winds up taking out the referee. Royce and Kaye jump into the ring and go after Mandy. Sonya Devillie runs out and goes after Royce. Alexa has backed off letting this play out. Sonya sends Royce to the ground and goes after Kaye but winds up kicking Mandy when Billie ducks. Billie takes out Sonya. Alexa goes to the top and hits twisted Bliss to eliminate Mandy. "Sonya Devile just cost her best friend," Renee says. "Well from what I hear Sonya was still mad Mandy was on the team when she wasn't," Cory says.

Mandy rolls out of the ring. "I'm sorry," Sonya says but Mandy ignores her and storms to the back. Eventually Team Smackdown would score a come from behind win after Baszler pulled out a pair of brass knuckles out to KO Ronda and turn the tide. Once Mandy got backstage she and Sonya hugged. "That was great," Mandy says. "Here is to the feud of the year," Sonya jokes. "I will settle for a feud that lasts a few weeks," Mandy says. "Hey I'm the one that never has had a singles match on pay per view or won the women's title," Sonya reminds her friend.

Later that night

WWE had taken a rare true risk instead of the usual Raw vs. Smackdown match it was Team WWE vs. Team NXT. Mandy watched as AJ Styles pinned Tommaso Ciampa to win it for team WWE. "And the sole survivors are Kevin Owens and AJ Styles," Cole says. Just as Cole finished Ciampa got up and nailed AJ in the back. "What a sore loser!" Renee Young yells. Owens acts like he's about to make the save when he suddenly joins in with Ciampa putting the boots to AJ Styles. The PPV goes off air with a shot of AJ down and injured. "Alright let's go celebrate a good show," someone yelled out. "Hey Mandy you coming?" Jay Uso calls. "Let me see what my hubby wants to do," Mandy says. "Tell him if he doesn't come me and Karl are going to drag him to the bar," Luke Gallows jokingly threatens. "Got it Luke," Mandy says.

Speaking of the devil Riley has made his way backstage. "Hey there is the show stealer," Riley says. "A bit of a stretch," she replies. "Well to me you stole the show," Riley says. "So hey you ready to head out with the gang?" Mandy asks. "You think it's a good idea?" Riley asks. "Well if you don't the good brothers are going to drag you along," Mandy says. "Well don't want to piss Gallows and Anderson," Riley says. "If anyone is mad they are more pissed at Finn," Mandy says. "So where are we going?" Riley asks. "Some bar I heard Dean Ambrose knows. Let me grab my bag and we can leave," Mandy says. Riley looks toward the exit and some strange feeling comes over him.

Outside

Orton sat in his car watching the door talent exited out of off. Numerous fans were waiting behind guard rails hoping to get an autograph or something from a Superstar as they departed. The door opened and he saw the New Day walk out. Orton check his watch. Show had been over about fifteen minutes now. Talent usually wanted to get out of the building quickly given they had to get back on the road for TV. More people exited. "Is that Mandy? No its Liv Morgan," Orton says thinking. And than one bus changed everything. Tour buses had become common for main event level talent. And just than one pulled out out of the backstage area. And not just any bus it was the bus Hunter and Stephanie often used. Off to the side he saw Mandy and Morgan headed to the car. Orton smacked the wheel. "God damn it," he yelled. The plane had been to jump him when he was on his way to the car now they were to close to there car. The bus had blocked his view just long enough.

"Might still have a chance," Orton thought as he saw the two drive off. He had to be careful but he kept behind them. "Don't let them see you." Two blocks passed than two more. A turn here a turn there. At one point he lost them but luck smiled on him as he saw a car with Adam Cole in it. And he followed that instead. Finally Cole parked at a bar and sure enough he saw the car the Morgan's had been in earlier. "Post show party," Orton said to himself. This might just workout even better for him.

Inside the bar

"There is no way in hell Morgan," Seth Rollins says. "What would be wrong with it?" Riley asks. "Its the hall of fame you can't put active players in a hall of fame," Rollins says. "Happens in wrestling and even MMA," Riley says. "You need time to consider the whole career," Seth says. "What about guys like Brady or Lebron?" Riley asks. "What about talking about something besides sports," Sonya says interrupting. "Well what else is there to talk about?" Seth asks. "You two ready any good books lately?" "I just got done rereading Kurt Warner's autobiography," Riley says. Sonya rolls here eyes and walks off. "Your husband," Sonya says to Mandy. "He and Seth back on the sport debates I assume," Mandy says. "Yes," Sonya says. "Oh let the boys have fun," Dean Ambrose says walking towards Riley and Rollins.

"So has Riley said anything about our show in Japan?" Mickie James asks. Mandy pulls out her phone. "Just watch this," Mandy says playing the latest Being the Elite and jumping a head to a point. The Bucks, Hangman, Marty, and Cody enter a room where Riley is drawing on some papers behind Riley is a series of awful sketches of floats and giant balloons. "Hey Riley what you doing?" Cody asks. Riley looks up looking unhinged. "I'm planning." "Planning what?" Hangman asks. "A parade," Riley says with his finger in the air. "Like a wrestling parade?" Cody asks. "No a thanksgiving parade!" Riley yells. "For Omaha?" Nick asks. "What are you stupid? I'm holding it Buffalo New York," Riley says. The rest exchange looks. Matt speaks next. "Riley you want to hold a parade on Thanksgiving in New York. Isn't that going to compete with the Macy's Parade?"

Riley drops all of his stuff on the floor and tears down his sketches. "What was I thinking! I mean I want to do head to head with the same type of entertainment against something that is a tradition. Something that in this country people watch on TV as part of there holiday's," Riley says. "Look at the bright side you didn't announce it try to sell tickets," Marty says. "Or book a venue," Cody mocks. "Oh boy lets get out here," Riley says. At that second Flip Gordon walks in carrying a bunch of supplies. "Okay Riley I got all the stuff you wanted. Had to put it all on my credit cards but I am sure you will pay me back..." Flip sees Riley has left and drops the stuff to floor.

"Okay a bit mean spirited at us but still funny," Sonya says. "It also has a point. I hear ticket sales are slow for that show," Mandy says. "Do you think they care if the tickets sell well? I mean sometimes you just do it prove a point," Sonya says. "How much of a point do they prove?" Mandy asks. "That we aren't afraid to fire back at New Japan," Samoa Joe says coming up from behind them. "Think about it ladies. New Japan has had no problem trying to go head to head with us. Running MSG doing US based shows. Getting Jericho. Now we play. Plus nice payday for all us," Joe says.

Outside the Bar

Orton was out of his car he made his way to the where Mandy and Riley's rental car was. Unseen he let some air out of the driver's side front tire. Once he was done he slipped off again. The trap was set he just needs to wait until the pray falls into it.

Later that night

"Another benefit to Smackdown I can actually relax after a PPV instead of rushing back to TV," Mandy says as they head to the car. "I would think spending more time with your husband would be the main one," Riley says. "Ah you can be kind of needy," Mandy jokes. "Ah hell," Riley says. "Baby I was joking," Mandy says. "No the damn tire is flat," Riley says. "Does this car have a spare?" Mandy asks as she climbs into the passenger seat. "I hope so. I'll check the back," Riley says popping the trunk. "Can I help?" "Yeah could..."

SMASH SLAM


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _Well I was told not to keep you guys waiting to long. I worked as hard as I could. As always thanks for reading, putting me on alerts and faves. Extra thanks for review._

Riley had been a car guy his whole life. So he was very aware of two fairly recent changes in newer model cars. One the removal of spare tires which always annoyed him. The other though just saved his damn life most and likely. Many cars now had a sensor that turned on lights automatically when it sensed a lack of natural light. The light from the car caused him to turn his head. Than he saw it a car moving. He saw it before his mind could register the gunning engine and squealing tires. A life time filled with practicing Marital Arts and training as a wrestler had taught Riley one thing for sure how to fall. In this case it was a dive into a fall. Riley jumped away from car. It side swiped the rental car and an SUV they were parked next to.

"Riley?" Mandy yells getting out of the car. She sees him on the around and runs over to him. "I'm okay. What about you?" Riley asks. "I'm fine. What the hell?" Mandy says. "Stay here!" Riley says before running after the car that nearly ran him over. "Riley no!" Mandy yells. Riley nearly catches the car but he runs a red light and gets away. Riley watches the car go and than runs back to the bar. Mandy runs up to him. "What were you thinking?" She says. "That guy could have killed you I wanted stop him," Riley says. "Did you get a look at him?" Mandy asks. "No the head lights blinded me and than I couldn't get close enough," Riley says.

"Are you guys alright?" Sonya yells running out of the bar. "I'm calling for an ambulance," Adam Cole says. "Get the damn cops," AJ Styles says. "Riley you are bleeding," Mandy says. Riley looks over and see blood flowing down his arm. "I must have cut myself when I dove out of the way. I'm fine are you okay you were in the car," Riley says. "I'm fine," Mandy says as he pulls her into an embrace. She returns it. "Someone is trying hurt you. That is two attacks," Mandy says. He doesn't know how to respond. Because he can't tell her its going to be okay. Because he isn't so sure it will be okay.

ROH Locker Room Days Later

"Someone tried to run you over?" Nick Jackson asks. Riley had just gotten done telling his friends the story of his time in Chicago. "The cops have to have a lead or something," Matt says. "Not yet. They can't even link the attacks. They don't even want to call the car one an attack since "It could have been a drunk"" He says bitterly. "How is Mandy doing?" Cody asks. "She is scared," Riley says. "Do you have suspects?" Hangman asks. "Let me walk through me and you guys tell me if I'm just looking to blame someone," Riley says. The guys are silent. "I think it could be Orton. I mean think about it. He tries to get Mandy to sleep with him. We get him suspended," Riley says.

"Than these attack happen," Marty says. Riley nods. "Do you really think Orton would do this? I mean its not just risking a career this could put him in jail," Matt says. "Cody you know him better than any of us," Riley says. "Look back when I was with him he could be intense. If you pissed him off look out for like a week. But vehicular homicide I don't think so," Cody says. "Yeah but the guy was telling Mandy he would wreck her career. Sounds like he's a sociopath," Page says. "Yeah… I do remember the guy did drive some women out of the company when I was there," Cody admit. "Still though guys there are other explanations," Marty says. "Like what?" Riley asks.

"Okay some guy sees Mandy on TV. He's got mental problems so he's convinced Mandy is meant to be with him so he needs to get rid of you. I mean didn't' some guy shoot your President because he fell in love with Jodi Foster?" Marty says. "Marty makes a good point. Has anyone sent something to Mandy?" Matt asks. "Yeah or posted something online?" Nick asks. "Nothing that I am aware of that should raise a major red flag. I mean there is always some comment when she posts on Instagram about how hot she is. Some ass that take it to far. Maybe I should look a few over," Riley says.

Orion's home

He was still sore. The damn car accident had given him whiplash. He was still pissed Morgan had jumped out the way. "This close," Orton said. It had been a big risk that didn't pay off. "Oh but this isn't over Morgan. Mandy enjoy the holidays sooner or later I am getting my revenge," Orton thought.

ROH Show

In was in the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen at Final Battle it will be Matt Taven taking on my guest at this time. Please welcome the Dog of War Riley Morgan!" Riley makes his entrance. As part of rib he climbs into the ring and does Shawn Michales old entrance pose and all. He even makes even hold his hand up like Diesel back in the day. "Riley you seem to rather playful as your shot at the ROH world title approaches," Ian says. "And why shouldn't I be Ian? See the simple fact is the old Dog of War is playing with house money," Riley says. "How so?" Ian asks. "Ian its real simple see the last time ROH was here in LA I couldn't wrestle. I had just broken my neck. I couldn't walk. After that anything I do is a miracle," Riley says.

"Now Riley Matt Taven has been on a role. How do you prepare for that?" "Matt Taven you are the ROH world champion. You have become something special! But I made a promise to myself, to my wife, to my brothers in the Elite that I was going for broke," Riley says just as Taven's music starts to play. The ROH world champion comes to the ring alone. "Going for Broke? That is really funny Riley. Because the only thing you know about broke is your neck," Taven taunts. "You spend all week thinking that one up?" Riley asks. The fans starts to reacts as Vinny and TK come out of the crowd. They slide into the ring and jumps Riley. Taven readies to hit Riley with the title belt. Riley breaks free and Taven winds up hitting TK. Riley tosses Vinny over the top and than hits the Final Wave on Taven. Riley grabs the ROH world title and stands over Taven before leaving.

WWE Show

Mandy had just gotten out of the shower. She and Sonya were working with the Iiconics on this loop. "Hey Mandy they dropped this off. Updated card for the Japan show," Peyton Royce says. "Thanks," Mandy says picking up a sheet. Highlighted was a battle royal that was was for the "Empress Trophy" which was the match most of the women were likely going to be in. It wasn't that shocking. Ronda Rousey was off until the Rumble due to filming a movie. The Bellas were part timers. Looking up the sheet the current main event was AJ Styles and John Cena vs. Nakamura teaming with Randy Orton. Just seeing that name made her skin crawl.

Mandy got dressed quickly. This was the last show on the loop and she had an early flight so she could get into TV early and enjoy an extra day. It helped TV would be in New York so she could see her family. Once she was packed she found a security guard. "Excuse me would it be possible for someone to walk me to my car?" She asked. After the event of Survivor Series she had promised Riley to not be alone in parking lots. "Of course just one moment," the guard says and calls for someone on the radio. Another guard walks her to the car. Even with an escort she finds herself looking over her shoulder. This was life now.

Being the Elite

"Where is Riley?" Matt Jackson asks. "Yeah where is Riley?" Nick asks. "Riley is that guy with the rope?" Marty asks. Hangman smacks him in the head. Cody is about to speak but stops and waits and waits. "Riley that was you cue," Nick calls out annoyed. "I'll get him," Flip Gordon who is filming says. Flip walks around a corner. "GUYS!" The rest of the get up and run and find Riley in a fool of blood a knife sticking out his back.

Mandy sat up in bed covered in a cold sweat. She picked up her phone to check the time. It was two in the morning. It was late but she called Riley after that dream she needed to hear his voice. He picks up on the first ring. "Many is something going on? Are you okay?" He asks. It was clear he was wide awake. "You are going to think I'm nuts. I had a nightmare where you were attacked again," Mandy tells him. "You got to sleep? Than you are miles a head of me. I can't sleep I'm so worried about you," Riley says. "I'm not the one that was attacked twice," Mandy reminds him. "You were in the car that got hit. We don't know for sure if I was the target," Riley says.

"It could be who ever this is is after both of us,"Mandy says. "Its Orton," Riley finally says. "We don't have proof," Mandy reminds him. "I don't need proof the more I think about it. Its got to be Orton. I just remember the look in his eyes. And the guy was trying to ruin your life if you didn't' sleep with him. For years everyone has given him pass after pass. He finally got busted. Babe I'm telling you it's him," Riley says. "So what do we do? We have no proof and last time we set him up it led to this," Mandy says. "I don't know. I mean you are right. If he's already at this point trying anything might make a lot worse," Riley says. "He's going to back in time for January fourth show," Mandy says. "Could he be back before that?" Riley asks. "I am not sure. But remember he's still on Raw I'm back on Smackdown," Mandy says.

"That is better than nothing. I would just feel better if I was there with you more," Riley says. "Well start taking booking in the same city WWE is running," She tries to joke. "Ah you would get sick of me," He replies. "Never. That is why I said I do," Mandy tells him.

Smackdown Taping

Mandy's role for tonight's show would be limited to a dark match and a pre tape segment for "earlier in the day." It was all about pushing her story with Sonya and there decaying friendship. Mandy was getting her make up touched up before filming. Sonya was off to side talking to a producer. "Okay are we ready? Places people," The director yells. The set up was simple. Mandy and Sonya in the segment would meet up before in the parking lot. "Action!" The director yells. Mandy pulls a bag out of her car. "Mandy," Sonya says coming up to her. Mandy ignores her and goes to walk away. Sonya blocks her path. "How many times do I have to apologize?" Sonya asks. "Sonya you kicked me in the head. You cost me the match vs. Team Raw," Mandy says.

"Are you really so ungrateful? All the times I have had your back. And on Sunday I was out there trying to protect you! Or did you forget The IIconics attacking you?" Sonya asks getting mad. "I know but still Sonya.. A few months ago I was Raw's women's champion. Now I can't seem to get it together that was my chance," Mandy says. "At least you have had your chance," Sonya "Cut. Alright we reset let's do it again," The director yells.

Orlando Riley and Mandy's home

Riley was working to fulfill some merchandise orders. Online he had been seeing a special autographed banner which now meant he had to sign the three hundred he had sold. The truth was he was just trying to stay busy. Mainly if he didn't he was going to keep thinking about Orton and do something stupid. Finally finishing he shook out his hand. Earlier the day he called the Chicago Police Department and asked if there on updates on the case. No cases since they didn't think the two attacks were linked. And of course there was none. Getting up for the table he was out he headed into the living room. His eyes drifted to a photo of he and Mandy on there wedding day. "Love honor and protect," Riley thinks as he recalls that day.

With Orton

Orton had just finished eating dinner. He wanted to track down Morgan and get him one last time. But he also knew it was awful idea. No the key was to wait for the right timing. And he knew the right time was in January. The more he thought about it he thought it was perfect. He had gone onto Mandy's Instagram and found an old photo of her and Riley. She was in a Santa hat with the caption "Christmas with my Love." "You better enjoy this one Mandy it will be his last," Randy said out loud. January 5th the date was now locked in his mind.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Thanksgiving came and went quickly. It was spent in Nebraska with his family. Christmas would spent in New York with hers. And of course New Years would be spent on a plane traveling to Japan. At least they were going to be able to travel together on that long flight. On the career front the most recent Smackdown had seen her feud with Sonya had finally been taken to the next level. In another tag match Sonya had walked out on Mandy leaving her to take a beating. After that a backstage segment saw them get into a pull apart brawl.

Riley was in the locker room lacing up his boots. Both he and Taven had gone over the match many times. They both felt high pressure to close the show. Final Battle was Ring of Honor's biggest show and the company was taking a risk putting them in the main event instead of guys like Jay Lethal or Cody. "So we got Riley getting ready for his first single's pay per view main event," Matt Jackson says as he films Jake. "Riley how does it feel given last year at this time you were retired?" Nick asks. Riley looks up. "I think this proves how stupid Ring of Honor is for putting me in this spot," Riley says laughing. "Come to think of it why aren't we in the main event?" Nick asks Matt.

They put down the phone. "So really man you ready?" Matt asks. "I think Taven is more nervous than I am. He's had a good run with the belt but bigger shows area always the key," Riley says. "You guys worried about the time?" Nick asks. At that second Marty walks in. "As long as someone doesn't go over!" Riley says. "Will I ever hear the end of that?" Marty asks. "We almost went over the broadcast window!" Nick yells. "You told me not worry and Okada was in the match as well," Marty says. "But one one is going blame Okada. We all love him," Matt jokes.

Later that night

Riley waited backstage pacing. The semi main event has been a three way tag team match for the ROH tag titles. Taven's Kingdom Stablemates of TK O'Ryan and Vinny Marseqlia had won the match and the titles over the Bucks and Briscoes. The pre match video for his match with Taven played. "Not again," Riley thought as the feeling of dread over whelmed him like it did before his match Naito. "You got through that match you will be fine now," Riley says trying to get back to the right mindset. The Bucks came through the curtain. "Tear the house… you okay man?" Nick asks. "I'm fine," Riley says. "You don't look fine," Nick says. "I'm just nervous. I've had it before," Riley says. "You need water?" Matt asks. "I just need a minute Back when I did kickboxing this happened. Just hype me guys please," Riley asks. "Hype you up how?" Nick asks.

"Just tell me I'm going to be fine," Riley says. "Riley go!" Hunter Johnstone yells. Its than Riley realizes his music is playing. Matt stops him. "Riley end of the day its just a wrestling match. If it's great that's fantastic but if its not so what it's just a wrestling match. Jordan played bad games, Nintendo had made bad games, and The Rolling Stones have played bad concerts," Matt says trying to make him feel better. "Matt that was stupid…. But it distracted me enough that I feel better," Riley says. "Riley you need to go," Johnston yells. "I'm going," Riley snarks back.

"There he is," Colt says as Riley comes through the curtain. "Was he trying to mess with Matt Taven?" Ian asks. "Or maybe the Bucks wanted to film something," Colt asks. Riley reaches the ring and fans cheer. Taven's music starts to play. Taven comes out with the ROH belt and a crown on his head. Taven climbs in the ring and gets in Riley's face. Riley pies faces Taven. Taven backhands Riley who than low kicks. "No code of honor not feeling out," Ian yells as the bell rings and the two men exchange punches. Riley starts to get the better of it. Riley with a leg sweep and goes for an arm bar but Taven rolls free. Taven up and goes for climax Riley blocks and shoves him off. Taven comes back off the ropes and goes for a shoulder block that knocks Riley down.

Riley kips back up and the two men face off again. Lock up and the fight for position. Taven pulls Riley down by hair. Taven into a head lock. Riley fights back up and gets a back drop suplex. Taven rolls to the floor. Riley out to the apron and he comes off cross body. Riley tosses Taven back into the ring. Once back inside Riley hits the cobra bite with a bridge count of one count of two, Taven kicks out. Riley waits for Taven to stand back up. "Ode to Chono!" Colt Cabana yells. Riley goes for a scorpion death lock Taven kicks him off. Kip up by Taven and he goes for a clothesline Riley ducks it and comes back with yuri na gi. Riley covers count of one, count of two, Taven kicks out. Riley pulls Taven up and Taven goes to the eyes behind the referee's back. Spin kick by Taven puts Riley down.

Running knee strike by Taven put Riley down again. Taven covers count of one count of two. Riley kicks out. Both me are back up and exchange chops but Taven with a boot to the stomach retakes control. Vertical suplex by Taven than into a chin lock with a knee in the back. Taven cranks on the hold. Riley fights back to his feet but Taven still has the hold and hits a neck breaker. Taven covers count of one count of two, Riley kicks out. "We don't see Matt Taven go up here very often," Ian say as Taven climbs to the top rope. Riley gets up and jumps to the top and hits an over head bell to belly superplex. Both men are down and slowly get back up. Jumping front kick by Riley knocks Taven into a corner. Stinger splash by Riley. Back breaker by Riley and keeps hold and goes into a gut wrench suplex before covering. Count of one count of two, Taven kicks out.

Riley sets up for a power bomb but Taven escapes and winds up hitting a face buster. Taven has found his second win and drives knees into Riley's side. Taven with the kick of the king. Senton by Taven and he covers. Count of one count of two Riley gets his boot on the rope. Taven goes for kick of the king but on the springboard Riley gets up and hits a dropkick. "Riley might be looking for the Hashimoto style Brian Buster," Colt says but Taven blocks it and gets an inside cradle count of one count of two Riley kicks out. Both are up Taven goes for a super kick. Riley catches the leg and hits a dragon screw leg whip. Riley into a knee bar. Taven to the rope.

Riley sets up for the brain buster again but can't get Taven all the way up and lands awkward. "Shit," Riley thinks knowing blew the spot. "Go for it again. I'll hit a knee," Taven whispers wanting to get Riley back into the match. Riley goes for it again this time as he gets Taven up. Taven drives his knee into Riley's head and escapes before hitting a Rana. "We good?" Taven whispers Riley nods. "Climax push me off," Taven says setting up the next spot. Taven goes for his finisher and Riley escapes and hits a lariat. "This match has been fifty fifty the whole time," Ian says. "That is why you have champion and number on contender," Colt adds. Riley is up first and sets up. "Ode to Chono again!" Ian yells.

Taven dazed and Riley hits the Final Wave. "He got got new champion.. one two… You gotta be kidding me," Ian yells as TK O'Ryan has run out and pulled the referee Todd Sinclair from the ring and tosses him into the guard rail. "We need medics to check on Todd," Colt days. Vinny Marsequlia has run out and attacks Riley. With TK and Taven joining in the numbers game is to much. The Kingdom sets up for the Rockstar Supernova and it. Taven cockily puts just his foot on Riley as TK and Vinny go out and get Todd. Sinclair is slow on the count as he is still hurting finally he gets into position count of one… count of two… count of… Riley kicks out. Todd is still down. TK and Vinny are about to jump back into the ring when Hangman and Marty come running down with chairs and chase them off.

Taven is setting up for Climax when Riley low blows him. "Matt Taven might want to recall Riley and member of the Elite or Bullet Club aren't known as guys that follow the rules," Colt say. Both men are up and go for running clotheslines and both go down again. Todd has gotten up and starts to count. Riley and Taven both reach there knees and crawl toward each other they start to exchange punches on there knees. They some how stand and exchanging elbows. Spinning elbow by Riley knocks Taven back as the sweat goes flying. Riley for another Ode to Chono. But Taven sees it coming and drop kicks him in the plant leg. Taven pulls Riley up and hits a pile driver. "A pile driver on a man that suffered a broken neck not long ago," Ian says. "And he's going for it again," Colt adds as Taven hits another one. Taven coves count of one count of two… He pulls Riley up. "I'm going to retire you again!" Taven screams. Taven drags a limp Riley to the corner and set for a second rope pile driver. Riley blocks it and pulls Taven off the ropes onto his shoulders.

"Death Valley Driver!" Riley pulls himself up and hits a half and half suplex. Taven is hurting. "FINAL WAVE!" Ian yells. Riley covers count of one count of two. Taven barley rolls his shoulder. Riley can' believe it. Riley sets for another final wave but Taven counters into climax Riley counters back into the set up for the final wave. Back to climax to position. Riley fights Free "V-Trigger!" Colt says as Riley hits one of Kenny's moves. Taven shacks it off and hits his spin kick. Riley appears to be out on his feet. Taven sets for another spin kick this time Riley ducks under it and locks in a backslide. Count of one count of two of two Taven gets free and gets an inside cradle when Riley tries to stand out. Count of one count of two Riley escapes. Both men back up and Taven goes for a rana but Riley blocks and hits a buckle bomb.

"Colt what is it going to take to win?" Ian asks. "We saw Riley hit is best move we haven't seen Taven hit the Climax," Colt points out. Riley hits an exploder suplex. Riley can't follow up he is to exhausted from the pace of the match. "We are getting the go home single," Riley says to Taven. "They always panic. We aren't cutting shit," Taven says. "Agreed,"Riley says before getting up for the next spot. Riley gets a hold of Taven legs. Taven kicks him off. Taven is up and hits a DDT and than finally get Climax. Taven covers count of one count of two, Riley kicks out. Taven stars to scream at Sinclair and even shoves him into the corner. Taven calms down and set for it again. Riley goes for a back drop suplex. Taven is able to twist in the air and bring both knees down on Riley hard. Taven covers count of one count of two, Riley gets his foot on the rope.

Taven goes back to the top and sets for a frog splash. Taven comes but Riley gets his legs up. Taven is hurt. Riley follows up with a gut buster. "Cobra twist locked in. New move for Riley Morgan," Ian says. Taven is about to tap but at the last second finds a way to power free. Riley jumps up and hits the final wave. Count of one count of two count of three. The bell rings as the fans pop. "The Winner and NEW Ring of Honor World Heavyweight Champion The Dog of War Riley Morgan!"

Taven rolls to the floor and Riley is handed the title belt. The rest of the Elite minus Kenny who is in Japan hit the ring. Riley stands up Sinclair raises his hands as confetti falls from the top. "Riley Morgan is the Ring of Honor World Champion! Good night everyone," Ian says as the pay per view with Page and Cody lifting Riley onto there shoulders. After they put him down Riley sees Nick, Matt, and Marty all have there phones. Cody hands him a microphone as the fans chant for a speech. "If I am going to give a speech someone get the WORLD CHAMP some water," Riley says. The fans cheer that. Riley Page gets Riley a bottle of water. He drinks it quickly.

"She couldn't be here because she had a house show… sorry for them it's a live event. But I know this will be posted online in like five second and everyone will send it to her. So Mandy I love you and I wouldn't have done this without your support. And I'm fine don't worry. Now that I gut sappy stuff out of the way I'M THE WORLD CHAMP! I actually did it! You guys remember when Shawn Michaels won his first world title and they called it the boy hood dream comes true? Well guys this surpasses every dream I ever had as a kid. And oh this is going to be fun because I got plans for this," Riley says holding up the belt. Riley's music plays as he and the Elite leave.

Taven is waiting for Riley when they get through the curtain. Hey and Riley shake hands. "I'm sorry about that botch man," Riley says. "Don't worry about it. It was a great match Thanks for that man," Taven says. They talk a bit more before Taven heads to get a shower. "Alright its time to party!" Cody yells. "Ah come on man its your first world title," Nick says. "Sorry bro but rules state we need to go out eat and enjoy the night," Matt says. "Rules state I'm tired and need to call my wife," Riley says. "Call your wife than you are going out," Marty says. "Lets celebrate when we are in Japan. That way Masa pays for it all," Riley says. "That's weeks away. We are partying!" Page says. "Fine just let me shower and call Mandy," Riley says.

Riley heads into the locker room. He's already got a ton of messages. He calls Mandy. "Two pile drivers?" She says annoyed. "I was protected on them. Taven wasn't going to do it unless I was protected. "Two pile drivers you want me to have a heart attack," Mandy says. "I wouldn't do it with anyone but I trust Taven," He assures her. "Well the match was amazing. Easily your best since you came back," Mandy tells him. "I botched a spot…. And I had another near meltdown before the match," Riley admits. "You came through it fine," Mandy reminds him. "I don't know why this is happening. It never used to," Riley says. "You are putting a lot of pressure on yourself now. Just get back to having fun. Riley everyone knows how good you are. You have nothing to prove," Mandy reminds him.

Orton's Home

"Oh he won a crappy third rate world title good for him," Orton thought seeing the news of Riley's ROH title win. January fifth was soon enough. He had already had it set up. In the US this could never happen. But Japan was a different story.

Bar

"So you guys fight MMA?" Some drunk girl asks seeing Riley's belt. "No I just won a hot wing eating contest," Riley says sarcastically. She stumbles off. "Won a hot wing eating contest? You almost died the time you tried spicy garlic," Matt saying laughing. "Oh god I remember that. Just after that PWG show when Kenny won the Battle of LA," Nick recalls. Riley laughed recalling that time. "And now I'm the champ!" Riley says putting the belt on the table. "A toast to that," Cody says holding up his drink. They clink glasses and bottles. "I still feel like we should do more. I mean when Cody we did a whole episode celebrating," Nick says. "Timing is everything. We had time to film that stuff we are off till January fourth," Matt reminds his brother. "Don't remind me I have to edit the Christmas special and finish shopping for the kids," Nick says.

"And than we New Years and the Dome," Riley says. "Its going to be a great year guys! We are going to the next level," Cody says. "I am so nervous first Ibushi than Okada," Riley says. "Hey Riley wanted what happened before the match?" Marty asks. "It was a panic attack. I used to have them when I kick boxed. Mandy thinks I'm putting to much pressure on myself," Riley admits. "Well she's right. Dude I see how worked up you get before matches now," Cody says. "I know its just I'm worried about neck. I'm worried about not living up to the stranded I used to set as a wrestler," Riley says. "Hey I had some friends that went through the same thing. They talked to physiologist it might help. I can get his number for you," Cody says. "Thanks Cody. I'll do it. Don't want to lose it all now that I'm back and actually getting dream matches," Riley says.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 The Day Arrives

 _I am so sorry this took so long to update. This was one of those chapters that had been be written than deleted than rewritten and than rewritten again. As always thank you to everyone that reads, reviews, adds this and me onto lists._

For Mandy Christmas with her family and Riley had been wonderful. Him getting to see her family house, him meeting her old friends. For a little bit time she even forgot about Orton's impending return. The only problem had been the expose at how bad Riley was at charades and board games. It had just wonderful to relax and be a regular person enjoying the holiday with her husband. That was over. It was time to head to Japan to kick off the new year of shows. There was a lot of speculation how the WWE would do head to head with Wrestle Kingdom. At least going on it seemed New Japan had the edge between anticipated Omega vs. Naito match and the return of Prince Devitt. Than again anticipation could have it's draw backs. Fans could build up the show so much it could never live up to it.

It was early on December thirtieth as Mandy woke up. It would be her last day in New York. Spending New Years on an eighteen hour flight wasn't her choice but it was part of the business. Opening her eyes she saw Riley was on his phone. "Checking the weather for the flights?" She asks half asleep. "Yeah looks that storm they were tracking in New York might hold off. Japan looks like it could be covered," Riley says. Bad weather was predicted on both sides of there flight. "Are we going to be able to make it?" Mandy asks. "Let's hope. Or we are to get rerouted and pray some small window opens to get us close enough," Riley says. "Look on the bright side if you miss the show than you won't have to get nervous about the match with Ibushi," Mandy tries to joke. His look tells her he didn't find that funny.

"Hey I'm sorry," Mandy says. "I know it just hit to close to home," Riley says. "I wish you wouldn't worry," Mandy says embracing him. "This is just such an important moment. A singles match at Dome it was always a dream. You know how much my match with White meant to me," Riley says. "And it was great. Now you are going to have a great match with Kota Ibushi," Mandy says. "I just don't why I am so nervous," Riley says. "You used to get like this before you kickboxed. Why not with past wrestling matches?" She asks. "With kickboxing I guess it was I didn't want to get knocked out and humiliated in front of my friends. With wrestling I mean there was pressure but never..." He stops. "Fear of getting hurt," She finishes. He just nods.

"You wanted to come back Riley," She reminds him. "I know I did. And I want to keep wrestling. But this little thing is in there," Riley says. "And than before big matches it flares up," Mandy says. "That's the best way to sum it up. Before Naito I was doing my warm up and I froze. Before Taven I was about to go out. Hell when the botched happened Taven had to pull back from the abyss," Riley says. "Do you remember what it was like before you got hurt? You were doing great. You had the best matches of your career. Both WWE and New Japan wanted you remember that," Mandy says. "I'm trying," Riley. "And if nothing else just remember you have the best wife in the world," Mandy says. "You were my turning point," Riley tells her kissing her again.

"Meeting you falling for you. Feeling the love you have for me it gave this confidence I have never had before," Riley says. "I feel the same way. And just so you know the next time that little part starts to grew I'm sending you my love," Mandy says.

Japan

"The name is Randy Orton." "Ah yes sir your room is ready here is your key it will be room 714," the employee says. "Thank you," Randy says taking the key. As he walked through the lobby he saw a news stand. On one of the magazines was a photo of The Elite. "Few more days Morgan," Orton thought so many dark thoughts running through his head.

January The Fourth

Given how many trips he had made to Japan over the years Riley's body now easily adjusted to the time difference. Mandy had headed to Osaka for the WWE's show a day ago. Riley headed to the lobby of the Tokyo Dome Hotel. The plane was for the Elite to meet up and than walk over together. For once Riley was the first to arrive. He looked down at his gear bag and rolling bag. Some fans approached him and he signed some autographs and took some photos. Marty was the next to come down. "Big day," Riley says. "You can say that again mate," Marty says. "So has anyone seen Devitt?" Riley asks. His return has been heavily hyped but so far he had been MIA. Word was Bushiroad didn't want him seen until his segment came up at the end of the show. "Not yet. He texted Matt said he's ready to go," Marty says. Hangman Page comes down carrying a tray of coffees.

"I talked to Kenny he actually over slept," Page says. "He's just taking extra time to do his hair," Marty jokes getting Riley to laugh. "To be fair he is in the main event again," Hangman says. "That and getting the curlers out of his hair takes forever," Riley quips. Both Kenny and Hangman laugh.

WWE Bus

Mandy sat next to Sonya as they traveled to the venue. Far in the back Orton sat alone. Mandy did her best to ignore him. Given there match was just a battle royal and it was clear Aksua was winning for the "Home town" win pop. Creative had made the call for Mandy and Sonya to eliminate each other as part of there feud. Suddenly the breaks on the bus were slammed on. "Dude what the hell?" The Miz yelled at the driver. "Traffic," The driver yells. Looking up at the win shield you could see traffic was backed up for miles. "Must be a wreck," Karl Anderson says. Adam Pearce a producer gets up from his seat. "God damn it," Pearce says. Everyone knew why Pearce was worried it was a tight window to get to the show.

"We will make it," Bayle says. "Cross your fingers on that. I've seen some traffic jams in Japan that make New York look like a back roads drive," Karl Anderson says. "Hey everyone just a small hold up," Pearce says. "Its going to get worse," AJ Styles says. "It will be fine," Pearce says. "No it won't. Its starting to snow," AJ says. "We could be here a while," Mandy thought fighting the urge to look back at Orton. "Look everyone just stay calm I am calling management," Pearce says.

Tokyo Dome

Riley looked around as the crew rushed to finish setting up. He could feel the history of the building all the great wrestlers that had performed under the massive dome in the past. "Riley what is up mate?" Jay White says coming up behind him and slapping him on the back. "I'm good brother you ready for tonight?" Riley asks. "Wrestling Ishii is anyone ever ready for that amount of stiffness?" Jay says. "Just have tons of ice ready to get on the body once you are in the back," Riley says. "You ready for Ibushi he can lay them in," White says. "I'll be fine. Besides can't be any worse than the guy the suplexed into the damn steps," Riley jokes. "Hey that guy gave you the best match of your career," White jokes back. "I know that man I've been chasing that high ever since," Riley says.

"Year is just getting started. We got plenty of time to do it again," Jay says. "Sounds good to me," Riley says. "Oh hey have you checked on your Mrs.?" White asks. "Oh she's fine on her way to the WWE event," Riley says. "Check Twitter mate," White says. "Why?" "WWE bus is held up in traffic and a snow storm," White tells him. "No freaking way," Riley says. "Hey David tell Riley about the WWE disaster," White yells to David Finlay. "Yeah my dad is pissed he told the office to get the talent on the road faster," David yells. "Hey at least you wife is with the rest of the roster," White says. "Orton," Riley says getting worried and walking off.

Riley pulls out his phone and calls Mandy. "Come on pick up," Riley says as the phone rings. Finally it connects. "Riley you won't believe this," Mandy says. "Your safe right? I mean you on the bus and he's staying away?" Riley asks. "I'm fine. And he just seems to be hanging out in the back. I'm with Sonya and Cole is next to us. Gallows and Anderson are close. Right now we are all just waiting for traffic to move," Mandy says. "Weren't you supposed to be there already?" Riley asks. "Yeah a half hour ago. We are moving a little bit at a time," Mandy says. "Oh god how stressed is everyone?" Riley asks. "Oh it's getting stressful. The earlier you are the card the worst its getting," Mandy says. "When are you supposed to go on?" "The women's battle royal is first," Mandy says.

Riley looks down at his watch. "You gotta a couple of hours," Riley says. "I don't want to talk about me stressing out. When do you go?" Mandy asks. "Fifth match…. Mandy if anything happens call me?" "Riley I will be fine. I am with people I trust," Mandy says. "I know but the guy we don't trust is what I am worried about," Riley says. "You wouldn't be you," Mandy says. "Hey we are moving finally," Daniel Bryan can heard yelling. "Riley I'll talk to you later… I love you. You are going to do great tonight," Mandy says. "I love you too. And you will be great tonight as well," Riley says.

WWE Locker Room

Mandy sat as Fit Finlay went over the final details for the battle royal. The entire day had now been compressed adding tension to the event. Not helping things for some reason Carmella had spoken up not happy she was going "to early." And now both Nia Jax and Naomi wanted more time. Mandy did her best to tune it out. "All I am saying is no one cares about the stupid stuff with Sonya and Mandy… so what if we are in Japan Mandy's husband isn't working this show," Carmella says annoyed. "What the hell are you talking about," Mandy says. "I am just saying that..." "Carmella still go silent when you come out…" "Enough! The match is set. It's not getting changed. Askua goes over. Final four are Alexa, Askua, Mandy and Sonya," Finlay says his tone making it clear the conversation is over.

The meeting breaks up from there. Carmella still looks mad. "What is her problem?" Mandy says. "Everyone gets an over sized ego from time to time," Sonya says. "Your right let's go get warmed up," Mandy says. "Exactly just forget about her," Sonya advises her.

Carmella walked away from the group. She slips around a corner. "How did it go?" Randy Orton asks. "Couldn't get Fit to budge. But I got under her skin," Carmella says. "Good girl," Randy says. "What do you want me to do in the match?" Carmella asks. "It is to risky to try anything. You stiff her or try to eliminate her early it will tip people off. But we have plenty to come," Randy says with a sick smile.

Tokyo Dome The Elite Locker Room

Cody, Page, and Marty were challenging for the NEVER six man belts and would be up first for the group. The Bucks were in a tag title match. And Kenny was in the main event. Riley took a pair of head phones and his lap top out of a bag. "What are you doing man?" Kenny asks. "I am going to watch my match with White. See if I can get back into that mindset," Riley says. "That's a good idea Riley," Cody says to him. Riley starts to play the match. "I was really on that night," Riley thinks watching himself work.

He starts to feel that nervousness and uncertainty take over. And than for what ever reason his eye catches his wedding ring. He pauses the match. He thinks about the encouragement Mandy had given him. "I can do this," Riley says. He starts watching the old match again.

WWE Show

The opening video had just finished playing as the camera shot panned the crowd. The office was trying to spin the crowd as a huge success given the weather. The unofficial word was the ticket sales had been okay but not great. The company had been forced to move many fans over to the hard camera side. Still the fans were excited and the company would press on. Michael Cole began his intro. "The greatest Sports Entertainers in the world have come to the land of the Rising Sun. Tonight a dream tag team match, John Cena teams with AJ Styles to take on Randy Orton and Braun Strowman..."

Wrestle Kingdom

The opening video highlighting New Japan's long history at the Dome and hyping the main event matches. When the shot moved into the doom itself an elaborate pyro display was set off. Kevin Kelly introduced the show. "April of 1989 New Japan Pro Wrestling ran it's first show in the than brand new Tokyo Dome. On January 4th 1992 at event called Super Warriors in the Tokyo Dome a tradition was born. As the company has returned every year on this date since. And tonight in front of the largest crowd in twenty years you will see Naito vs. Omega for the IWGP Championship, Okada vs. Goto in a grudge match, Ishii vs. White with the IWGP Intercontinental Championship, Ibushi vs. Omega..."

Backstage Tokyo Dome

"Next year pick something easier to put on Marty," Riley says trying to help Marty to put on his costume for his entrance. "It shrunk," Marty says. "Fabric doesn't randomly shrink unless you wash it," Riley says finally getting the last snap it. "Marty we go," an official yells. "He's coming," Riley says. Marty head for the entrance. "That's why I stick to jackets," Riley says. His match would be in about ninety minutes.

Backstage WWE Show

Mandy was in line as the entrances for the battle royal. Doing a small twist to loose she caught Orton off to the side staring at her. She had to ignore him. She had to focus on this match. And she turned back Orton was gone. Alone Orton thought. "Tomorrow Mandy… what does New Japan call it New Year's Dash… For Riley it's New Year's Bashed," Orton though.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Riley had fired up the WWE Network he only cared about one match and only one match on there show. Mandy was in the middle of her entrance. "This could be a big chance for Mandy Rose gain some real momentum," Renee Young says. "Or another chance to step over her supposed best friend," Corey Graves says. The rest of the women entered the ring . And the bell rang it the usual battle royal action of everyone brawling at once in the center. Mandy quickly paired up with Mickie James. Riley could also see Sonya was squaring off with Ruby Riott. Alicia Fox was the first one eliminated. Mandy and Mickie were now exchanging over hand chops until Nia Jax hit a double double clothes line. "Oh that looked stiff," Riley thought knowing Nia reputation for hurting people. Mandy got up quickly enough and seemed to be fine.

Sarah Logan and Lana were both taken out. "That is not fair," Corey Graves complained as Liv Morgan and Alexa Bliss teamed out to take out Carmella. Liv than tried to take out Alexa only to get taken out herself when Alexa reversed position. The IIconics had gone after Sonya. Mandy was up and hits a jumping knee on Billie Kaye. Sonya could knee freely kick and strike at Payton Royce. Akusa had gone on a hot run taking out Nattie, Baszler, Sayne, Storm, and Naomi all at once. "Oh my god Billie Kaye is vicious," Renee Young says as a shot shows Kaye tearing at Mandy's eyes. Sonya came over and made the save hitting a German suplex on Kaye.

More eliminations came. At one point everyone did a bump for Nia Jax to look strong. Askua got up and went after Jax. Alexa got up and joined in than Mickie and soon the entire remaining performers joined in and soon Nia was out. Pissed off Nia grabs onto Naomi and pulls her out as well. Eliminations start to come fast and furious, Mickie, Charlotte, Sasha, and Bayle all go quickly. Before long it's down to the IIconics, Ruby Riott, Liv Morgan, Akusa, Becky, Sonya and Mandy. Liv and Ruby go after Askua while the IIcoinics went after Becky who took them both out. Sonya suddenly tossed Mandy out of the ring. "What the hell was that?" Renee asks. Sonya gives Mandy a look of pure hate allowing Akusa to take her out. From there Riley turn off the WWE Network.

"How'd she do?" Cody asks. "Good. I mean battle royals you never get to show off. Now the pressure is on me," Riley says. He looks over at the monitor showing the show. Marty's match was just getting started. He headed over to his bag and pulled out his gear.

About an hour later

One strange thing about Tokyo Dome was the building was so large to get around backstage. Well truthfully you would hope in a car in a loading dock, and be driven along the outside to another dock. Still though it was always a serail experience. Riley buttoned up the ring jacket he was wearing and climbed in the car. The driver didn't even wait for him to buckle up and took off. The ride was in silence. Riley was trying to block everything out and just focus on the match. By the time they reached the other dock all Riley could do was think of spots for the match. Ibushi didn't like to plan much out. He wanted to play it by ear see where the fans were. Riley got of the car. Ibushi arrived a minute later. He had actually been in a different locker room on the other side of the dome.

Ibushi came over to him. "Ready?" He asked. Riley nodded. The match before them was wrapping up. Soon enough the hype video for there match played. It played up the idea of challenging oneself. With Ibushi talking wanting to prove himself every time. Riley heard his music start to play. Had he gotten more notice Riley would have had something special made for his gear. He had thought about breaking out The Shadow inspired gear from his match with White but something about doing it again didn't feel right or special. Plus it had the massive Bullet Club logo on it. He had managed to add a small gold rose to his tights. It was a small nod to Mandy.

Riley waited for his cue and sprinted up the steps and onto the ramp. "Guys this match is not about a title or a grudge. This is two dreamers looking to reach to the stars," Kevin Kelly says. "This just proves how selfish both guys are!" Don Callis says. "What are you talking about Don?" Rocky Romero asks. "Kenny Omega is challenging for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship and he needs to focus on Naito. Instead he is distracted because two of his so called friends are wrestling each other," Don says. Riley meanwhile has the center of the long walk way that leads from the entrance stage to the ring. He pause and looks around after a second he sprints the rest of the way to the ring.

Once Riley settles into the ring Ibushi's music plays. The Golden Star enters taking more time milking his entrance. Soon enough he's in the ring. The final introductions are made. The referee calls for the bell. Everyone expecting a slow start with a feeling out process. That is exactly why at the bell Riley goes for a stinger splash. Ibushi moves and goes for a head kick. Riley blocks it but Ibushi jumps up for a Rana. Riley blocks and gets Ibushi up in position for a power bomb only for Ibushi to reign down punches to the head this lets Ibushi to hit the rana. Both me kip up at the same time and stand face to face. Riley goes for an elbow but Ibushi blocks and lands a roundhouse kick. Riley responded with one of his own. Another exchange of kicks. Riley fires again but Ibushi has more power and speed.

"This is a huge mistake. We know Riley Morgan has competed as amateur kick boxer but Kota Ibushi was a professional and a competed and had success at a much higher level," Don Callis says as Ibushi hits several hard kicks causing Riley to stagger back. Riley goes into the corner and Ibushi whips him across into the ring another stiff kick and Riley goes to floor. Ibushi to the top rope and hits the Golden Triangle to the floor. "Its a total blow out," Rocky Romero says as Ibushi tosses Riley back into the ring. "Kamigoye," Kevin Kelly says as Ibushi grabs Riley's writs to set up for the move. Riley crosses his arms to block. Riley falls to his back side puts his legs up to make it modified Monkey flip. Ibushi loses his grip. Double Stomp by Riley.

Ibushi slow to get up and Riley hits a lariat. Both men are down for a second. They finally stand up and do the first official lock up. Riley with a single leg and he works on the ankle. Ibushi flips free but Riley sweeps his leg and goes for an arm bar. Ibushi to the ropes. Riley lets his stand back up. Another lock up and this time Riley gets him in a headlock. Ibushi shoves him off. Riley hits the ropes and comes back with shoulder tackle. Ibushi down for a second and kips right back up. Ibushi runs the ropes and goes for a shoulder tackle. Riley no sells. Lock up this time Ibushi seems to be about to get Riley in a headlock but Riley with a back drop suplex. Riley covers count of one, count of two, Ibushi kicks out.

Jumping bicycle front kick by Riley puts Ibushi back down. Cobra bite suplex by Riley but Ibushi lands on his feet and hits a standing moonsault before Riley can get up. Northern lights suplex by Ibushi and he goes for an ankle lock. Riley gets free. Drop kick by Ibushi puts Riley down. Ibushi pulls him up for the last ride power bomb and covers count of one, count of two, Riley kicks out. Ibushi to the top rope and comes off with a moonsault. Riley moves out of the way but Ibushi lands on his feet and than hits a standing moonsault. Ibushi to the top rope again clearly looking for the Phoenix Splash. Riley gets up and kicks one of Ibushi's feet out from under him. Kota winds up hung in the tree of whoa. Riley over to the opposite corner. Running corner dropkick.

"Caught him right in the face," Rocky Romero says. "That should be a disqualification!" Don Callis yells. "Because Ibushi was in the ropes?" Kevin Kelly. "Because Riley Morgan just damaged a thing of beauty," Don jokes. Ibushi falls out of the corner and Riley pulls him for a back breaker. Ibushi slowly gets back up. "Ode to Chono!" Kevin Kelly yells. Riley hits it right in Ibushi's face. Riley climbs to the top and comes off with a cross body. Count of one count of two, Ibushi kicks out. Riley pulls Ibushi up and whips him into the ropes. Riley goes for a clothesline but Ibushi ducks. Riley spills to the floor.

Sling shot by Ibushi and both men are down. Ibushi gets up and goes to pull Riley back up. Riley kicks him off and sends Ibushi up the walkway to the ramp. Running drop kick by Ibushi sends Riley up the ramp and he hits hard. Running shooting star by The Golden Star. Ibushi tosses Riley back into the ring. Riley some how gets up and super kicks Ibushi off the apron. Ibushi is stunned and staggers even after back to his feet. "Here we go," Riley thinks as he stands up and runs before hitting a suicide dive. Riley gets up and whips Ibushi into the guard rail and sends him over it. Riley spring up on the same guard rail and comes off with an elbow drop to the back. Riley than gets Ibushi back into the ring.

Once he climbs in Riley kicks at Ibushi and drags his boot across Ibushi's face. "Riley Morgan is showing Kota Ibushi no respect," Kevin Kelly says. Ibushi is clearly getting angry and stands up and than unleashes a furious series of kicks, and palm strikes on Riley knocking him down. Ibushi star to drag his boot across Riley's face. Riley gets a crazed look in his eyes and stands up. Riley unloads with kicks before grabbing a Muay Thai clinch and hitting knees. Riley winds up driving Ibushi into the ropes and referee forces Riley to break. Riley goes for another lariat and again Ibushi ducks under it. Reverse Frankenstenier by Ibushi.

Ibushi grabs onto Riley's arms and hits hits the Kamigoye before covering. Count of one count of two, Riley kicks out just barley. Ibushi doesn't waste time and goes for a sit out power bomb. Ibushi goes for a second Kamigoye but Riley crosses his arms to block the move. Ibushi hammers Riley with elbows and Riley retreats to the floor. Osi moonsault by Ibushi. Both men are down but slowly get up. Norther lights suplex by Ibushi into the ramp. Riley yells out in pain. Ibushi tosses Riley further up the ramp. "Guys we have seen a dark side out of Kota Ibushi in the past. We are seeing it again now," Don Callis says. The reach the entrance area. Three quarter nelson suplex and again Riley yells out in pain. Ibushi climbs up the big screen and dives off with a phoenix splash. "Guys its over! Riley won't get up from this," Rocky Romero says.

In the ring the referee starts the twenty count. Ibushi gets back tot he ring which breaks the count. Riley is slowly getting up. He takes a few steps but falls and has to crawl. Even with the new count he's not going to beat it. Ibushi stops the count. Riley finally reaches the ring and rolls in. Ibushi goes to get him but Riley manages to jump up and hits the final wave. "He's got it!" Kevin Kelly yells. "Amazing," Rocky Romero says. Riley covers count of one count of two, Ibushi gets his foot under the ropes and ends the count. Riley can't even react he's spent the last of his energy. Riley winds up rolling to the apron. Ibushi is up and stands on the middle rope. "Ibushi is going for that dead lift German suplex on a man that had a broke neck not that long ago," Kevin Kelly says as Ibushi sets up to suplex Riley into the ring. Riley fires series of back elbows getting free. Round house kick by Riley knocks Ibushi off the ropes.

Riley gets back in the ring just as Ibushi stands. The two men lock up. Ibushi back Riley into a corner and goes for a palm strike. Riley catches the arm and revers the position and hits a series of hard chops. Ibushi fires back and goes for a kick. Riley catches the kick and hits a dragon screw leg whip. Riley locks in the scorpion death lock. "A move from Fujinami and a move from Choshu," Rocky Romero explains. Ibushi is tempted to tap but he fights to the ropes. Riley collapses again have spent everything. Ibushi stands up and hits a cartwheel into a standing 450 splash. Riley gets his legs up. Both men get up. Riley goes for the final wave but Ibushi counters into a back breaker. Ibushi covers count of one, count of two. Riley pops his shoulder up. Ibushi sets up for the Kamigoye and hits it again. He than hits a second one. Riley drops as Ibushi rolls him over count of one. Riley kicks out.

"WHAT? How did he do that?" Don Callis asks as Riley stands up. "Is that all you got?" Riley screams. Ibushi with another flurry of strikes and Riley goes down. Ibushi to the top and comes off with Phoenix splash. Cover count of one count of two count of three. The fans clap in apperication for the match they just saw. The Young Lions of the Dojo rush into the ring with ice bags. Riley stays down selling the finish. Ibushi manages to stand and gets his hand raised. The Young Lions help Riley up and take him to the back. Riley is exhausted. "Great job mate," Marty says being the first to greet him. "It felt really good," Riley says. "The Taven match was your best match since coming back and you blew it out of the water," Marty says. Riley takes a long drink of water. Nick and Matt rush up to him. "Match of the Year! Match of the Year!" They chant.

WWE Show

"Styles Clash," Michael Cole as AJ hits the move that had been his trademark on Randy Orton. Before AJ can for the pin Braun Strowman lays him out. Cena comes in to hit the AA and win it for his team. The crowd cheers. Most in the locker room are just happy to be done. The show had been good but no one felt it was worth the sudden trip to Japan to put it on. Attendance wasn't that strong and talking to one of the tech guys number for the network were lower than they would want even with the time difference. Mandy had managed to slip off and watch Riley's match. She was thrilled it had been so good. She also wanted to kill him for some of the risks he took. For now she just wanted to get on the bus and get to the hotel. "I just hope traffic has eased and the weather has cleared," She thought.

Later that Night

Kenny had just hit the one winged angle to win back the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. As Red Shoes wrapped the belt around Kenny's waste music that hadn't been hear in New Japan in years plays. "Prince Devitt has returned," Kevin Kelly says as Devitt walks through the entrance. Riley, Cody, The Bucks, Marty and Hangman all come out the side walk way wrestler depart after there match is over for the Dome and enter the ring. Devitt looks at the ring with disgust. The fans cheer waiting for something to happen. The Elite just stare down Devitt. The founder of the Bullet Club raises his hand and does the gun motion. Kenny gets a microphone and taps on it to make everyone in the crowd is looking at him.

"Hey Prince or Finn or Fergal we can have a staring contest. Or for the first time in how many years you can actually do something and come down here," Kenny challenges. Devitt just keeps staring. All of a sudden Bad Luck Fale jumps the Bucks and also takes out Marty. Riley, Cody, and Hangman go after Fale. Devitt rushes into the ring and squares off with Kenny. Fale lands a big shot that takes out Riley. Tama Tonga and Tonga Loa rush out and go after Cody and Hangman. Kenny is exhausted from his long match and struggling to deal with Devitt. The Bucks and Marty have recovered enough to roll out and get chairs. They return to the ring running off the rest of the Bullet Club OG's. "Kenny Omega put himself back into position to lead New Japan into the future but the past has returned in form of the Prince who would be King," Kevin Kelly says to wrap up the show.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

BTE

So Cal Uncensored happily stood outside an arena in southern California. Scorpio Sky had a huge smile and his face as got ready to speak. "THIS IS THE WORST TOWN I EVER BEEN IN!" A very pissed off Riley says stepping into the shot. Frankie Kazarian is about to say something but Riley goes off again. "Fist off Hollywood all it does these days is remake stuff it's already made. Who designed the streets here I mean traffic is god awful. And let's not even talk about the air its smells like burning trash every where and I swear I am getting sick with breath," Riley rants. Christopher Daniels tries to stop him.

"I just can't wait to get out of this awful city. This whole awful area and get back to my beautiful wife and beautiful home in Orlando…. ORLANDO!" Riley says walking off. "What he hell was that?" Sky asks. "I know he killed the whole moment," Kazarian says. "I hope something really bad happens to him," Daniels says. "Someone needs to make him pay," Sky adds.

Tokyo Dome Hotel

Riley was sore. Not injured but very sore. Wrestle Kingdom was the show you gave all you had. The problem was the next day you to pull yourself together and do New Year's Dash. Why Dash was held in the much smaller Korakuen Hall that didn't mean you could take it to easy. Fans at Korakuen were demanding. For Riley this was also a big deal. Today would start his feud with Okada. There was a knock at the door. He checked the peep hole and smiled as he threw open the door. "Surprise," Mandy says smiling. He pulls her in the room and kisses her. He flinches when she touches a bad lump on his ribs. "How hurt are you?" Mandy asks. "I'm fine just some bumps and bruises," Riley says. "Let me see without the shirt," Mandy says.

"Now you are talking baby," Riley says trying to flirt. "I want to how bruised you are," Mandy says staying serious. Riley pulls off the t-shirt he's wearing. Mandy stays stoned face. Its actually not as bad as she had feared. There was a pretty bad bruise and lump and his side the area many of Kota Ibushi's kicks had landed. "This actually isn't so bad," Riley assures her. She nods. "So hey how are you feeling? I mean traffic, the weather, the show," Riley says. "I am exhausted. The battle royal wasn't that bad. Setting it up was hard there was ego issues backstage," Mandy says. "I have told you to get that thing in check," he jokes pulling his shirt back on. "Now it was well Carmella was the biggest issues. For some reason she took a shot at me and Sonya. Than Namoi and Nia weren't happy with going out early," Mandy says.

"Oh get over it. It was a battle royal. I've seen much better talent job out than those three. Speaking of Nia that shot you took from her look pretty stiff," Riley says. She sits next to him on the bed. "It rattled me for a second. Nothing I can't recover from," Mandy says. "I know getting the show was a nightmare what about getting back to the hotel?" He asks. It had been so late after Wrestle Kingdom they had only been able to talk briefly. "Oh it sucked. There was no reason to even go up to the room other than to grab my bag so I could make the train," Mandy says. "What about the bastard?" Riley asks clearly meaning Orton. "He stayed far away from me," She says. "He better," Riley says with a real edge in his voice.

"Riley," Mandy says using a warning tone. "Mandy I don't care. I still want to tear him apart for what he tried to do to you," Riley says. "I love you so much… even with you violent compulsions," She says. "Ha ha ha," Riley says. "I don't think you have to worry about Randy Orton for now. At the very least he's going to let the heat die down. Now let's focus on something else," She says before kissing him.

Train Station

Randy Orton got off the train unseen. It was becoming more and more common in the US but in Japan many people walked around with surgical masks to prevent the spread of illness. That and the hood over his head was a great disguise. The cold temperature also kept people from lingering around and looking. They need to rush to there next destination where it was warm. Orton got to a cab. " Korakuen Hall," Orton says. The driver starts to drive. "Wrestling fan?" The driver asks. "You can say that. I have a special interest in Riley Morgan," Orton says.

Korakuen Hall

"And this is it," Riley says leading Mandy into the legendary hall. "Its is really small," Mandy says. "Mandy this one of the most historic venues in the world. Some of the greatest ever has been in this building. Every time I am in here I feel the history," Riley says. "In the small building," Mandy says. "It has the charm. Unlike how many same old same old places we run in the US," Riley says defending to the Hall that had been a big part of New Japan's history. "It does have charm," She says smiling. "Riley," Kazuchika Okada said walking up to them. Riley and he talk for a bit in Japanese. At one point Riley says something that Mandy assumes is him introducing her to Okada because than switches to English to say. "Mandy this is The Rainmaker Kazuchika Okada. The reason I can buy you really nice Anniversary gift after this feud," Riley says.

Mandy offers her hand and he shakes it. "Should be great show. Can't wait for our feud," Okada tells Riley. "I'll take care of him," "Okada says to Mandy. She nods. Okada says one more things and than leaves. Riley says. "What?" Mandy asks. "Just something Okada said," Riley says. "Well what did he say? You know I hate when you speak in Japanese since I don't speak it," Mandy says. "He says he sees why I smile more now," Riley says. "He seems like a good guy," Mandy says. "He is," Riley says. "Look I know we don't talk about money very often but how much do you think you are going to make with this feud?" Mandy asks. "Like I said a really nice anniversary gift," Riley says.

Meanwhile

Orton made his way to the box office and bought a ticket. He was still wearing his mask and his hood up. No one had noticed who he was. They were just writing him off as some American interested in watching some New Japan Wrestling. He moved into the line. Off to the side was another line for fans to take part in a meet and greet with Riley Morgan of all people. "These marks are getting the last Riley Morgan autographs ever," Orton thought. About five minutes later Morgan came out. Riley never even noticed Orton or gave a second thought to the big guy in line to enter the building.

Later the night

Mandy sat next to Brandi Rhodes in a private area watching the show. Brandi had been Cody's valet the day before. Given New Year's Dash was a smaller show and the company wasn't going to use valets. "Oh god," Brandi says looking at her phone while laughing. "Look at husbands," Brandi says handing the phone to her. Mandy watched looking at the photo of Riley, Cody, and Kenny all wearing the costumes for there entrance. The caption Cody put was "Glory Days." Playing off a promo both Cody and Riley had cut about there opponents tonight CHAOS.

Okada's music started to play as he made his entrance with his teammates of Tomahiro Ishii and Toru Yano. Once they finished new music started to play instead of Kenny's, or Cody's, or Riley's, or the Elite's group theme it was music not heard in New Japan in years. Cody finally enters doing a strange dance and dressed like Shinsuke Nakamura, Kenny came out wearing a robe, a chain, and tights like Okada wore during the days of record setting IWGP title reign. Finally Riley entered with a fake beard, a bandanna covering his eyes looking like Gedo. The kicker being with the bandanna on Riley was blind causing both Kenny and Cody having to keep Riley from bumping into things. Every time they would do this Riley would stop and do the money hand sign. Mandy laughed watching this. This was a play off of Riley and Cody making comments about wanting to see CHAOS step up and get back to there glory days.

In the ring the actual CHAOS looked annoyed. The Elite got up onto the apron. CHAOS jumped them. Okada went after Kenny, Ishii went after Cody and Riley wound up wrestling with Yano. Riley and Yano wound being the ones in the ring while the rest of the match spilled to the floor. Even With CHAOS going heel Yano still worked his comedy spots in but now being more cruel about it. Yano even opened with a low blow because the referee was to distracted with the stuff happening on the floor. Riley dropped down hard. Yano pulled off his t-shirt and used it to choke Riley. Finally Red Shoes Uno sees what is going on and forces a break. Ishii and Okada are back on the apron with both Cody and Kenny down. Okada tags in.

Riley is pulled up to his feet. Okada whips Riley into ropes and than hits a beautiful dropkick. Okada tags in Ishii who comes in with a sliding lariat and covers count of one, count of two, Kenny is back up and breaks up the fall. Yano and Okada take out Kenny and throw him back to the floor. Ishii sets Riley up for a power bomb but Riley back body drops him. There one in Riley's corner. Okada tag back in. Okada again went to whip Riley but this time he reverse it and hit a lariat. Tag to Cody who had just gotten back up. Cody went on the attack why Riley rolled to the floor to see the beating.

Riley slowly got back up as Cody and Kenny traded off. Eventually CHAOS regained controlled with Okada trying to get the pin and in theory claim the right to challenge Kenny for the title. Riley was tagged just as Okada tagged in Yano. The Sublime Master Thief charged right into a right hand of Riley. With Yano stunned Riley hits a neck breaker. Rile tags back in Kenny.

This was where the real key to the match would start. With Kenny in trouble and Okada trying to get the fall and claim a title shot. One point Okada hit the rain maker and went for the pin. Riley dove in and broke up the pin. Okada at this moment seemed to snap and jumped Riley from behind. Riley winds up getting sent into the referee who goes down. Okada tosses Riley back over the top rope and grabs a chair. "Okada has lost it again," Kevin Kelly says on commentary. "So much frustration at this inability to get back to the IWGP title," Don Callis adds. Okada grabs a chair and hits Riley with it. Cody and Kenny are still tied up with Yano and Ishii. Okada slams Riley onto the guard rail and sets up for a the tombstone piledriver on the floor. Riley fights out of it. Back in the ring Cody has taken control and hit The Cross Rhodes on Yano for the win.

The sound of the being ringing does nothing to stop Riley and Okada who have taken to exchanging punches. The time keeper keeps ringing the bell. The Young Lions step in trying to celebrate the two. Both Riley and Okada wind up tossing the Dojo trainees aside and lock up again. The two factions work to pull the two men apart. Riley breaks away from Kenny and Cody and leaps at Okada. "Now Riley has snapped," Kevin Kelly says. "Okada wanted to give Riley a tombstone on the floor. He wanted to break Morgan's neck again. Riley is blinded by rage because he knows that fact," Callis says. Finally they are separated again with Okada being led one way and Riley the other.

Press Area

The Elite walked into the area Riley still pissed off. "What the hell was that? Your trying to break my neck again. Paralyze me? With my wife in the building watching," Riley rants. Both Cody and Kenny tell him to calm down. "NO! Let me say my piece. Okada I get it your whole career everything was handed to you! And now the hands out have dried up. So you are starting to get upset. And I guess you expected me to just let you pin Kenny… And than you throw me to floor and try to put me back in a wheel chair! Trust me Okada I'm not some kid you just push around," Riley rants before storming off. Kenny and Cody exchange look. Cody is about to talk when Riley returns still mad. "And one more thing. Prince Devitt you and marry men pretending like it's 2011 we haven't forgotten about you and payback is a bitch," Riley says before storming off again. From there Kenny and Cody cut there usual promos.

Later That Night

"I am stuffed," Riley says as he and Mandy walk out of Hard Rock Cafe. They had just left the rest of the faction behind as they celebrated another successful tour. "And I am cold," Mandy says as the wind blows. "Gotta love winter in Japan. Just as cold as the US but with much more Neon Lighting," Riley jokes as they walk back to the hotel. "Some day I want to come here with out have to wrestle," Mandy says. "We keep growing that list of places to visit and never actually visit one," Riley reminds her. "Or actually take a proper honeymoon," Mandy says. "Summer we need to clear some time in the summer," Riley says. "Summer you just want to see me in a bikini twenty four seven," She jokes as the run towards the hotel.

As they neared it Riley paused. "Come on its cold," Mandy says to him. "Sorry I thought I heard something," Riley says getting a bad feeling. He turns around and just sees a mass of humanity. The reach the hotel. Meanwhile Orton was behind them. "This is my chance," Orton thought moving to keep up with them. When he reaches the lobby he sees Riley head over to the desk why Mandy heads for the elevator. "Getting easier and easier. Riley talks to the person at the desk for about two minutes. When Riley turns toward the elevators. Orton jumps into the elevator Riley just got into and the door close.

Morgan seems more worried about checking his phone. Orton slams Riley into the wall and punches at his kidneys. Riley drops to the ground. "Its only getting started Morgan. Time to make you pay," Orton yells.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Together For the Better

 _Thanks to everyone this story is now in my top ten all time for views. Sorry this took so long to get posted._

Riley was in agony with each punch he took. He was pinned to a wall unable to defend himself. Riley tried to turn and the attacker went for his face. One good shot caught Riley in eye but at least now he could kick the guy off. The attacker was reaching into his pocket. Riley get up and lunged for the guy anything to stop him from pulling what ever it was he reaching for. The attacker hit his head on the side and Riley away his mask showing Orton's face. Riley land a hard cross to Orton's jaw. The door opens and the both fall out. Orton kicks Riley hard in the side and gets the mount to hit more punches. One hard punches dazes Riley badly. Orton reaches back into his pocket and pulls out a knife.

THUD

Orton falls over. Riley looks up and sees Mandy standing over him and Orton holding her hair dryer in her hands. She had just smacked Orton in the head with hit. "What the bloody hell is going on out here?" Zack Sabre Jr. says coming out of his room with Michael Elgin and Will Osperay. "Riley mate you okay?" Will says going to check on him. "He jumped me in elevator," Riley weakly. "He's lying," Orton says getting up and trying to sneak off. "You aren't going anywhere," Elgin says grabbing onto him. "Riley we need take you to a hospital. And someone call the cops on that son a bitch," Mandy says pointing at Orton. "Look he attacked me," Orton says. "Than why do you have a knife?" Sabre asks holding up the blade Orton has dropped.

Mandy ignores him and is more worried about Riley. "Shit that eye looks really bad," Ospeary says. "Riley what happened?" Mandy asks. "I was in the elevator was to wrapped up checking basketball scores on my phone. Didn't give a second thought to some other guy getting on," Riley says clearly in pain. He coughs and Mandy sees blood.

The Next Day

It was the era of Twitter, Facebook, and YouTube. Cameras were every where and the footage was already everywhere. Even TMZ, ESPN, Fox Sports, among other news sources picked up the story. Orton has been taken into custody. So far WWE was silent, as were both New Japan and Ring of Honor. The attack had led to many people and hotel staff calling the police. Orton was taken into custody although he insisted Riley had attacked him. Riley meanwhile had been taken to the hospital to get checked out. His eye was swollen shut and face was bruised. There was some minor internal injures but nothing that was dangerous. "Look on the bright side Mandy last time were in a hospital in Japan I had broke neck," Riley tired to joke at one point. It had fallen flat.

The doctors had cleared him to travel. As they were getting ready to leave a man had approached him and Mandy. "Mr. Morgan I am Inspector Mikami with the Tokyo Police we need to speak about the incident last night." "Was a there a security tape?" Riley asks. "Yes sir there was. But we still have questions," Mikami says. Riley nods. "We will make it quick Mr. and Mrs. Morgan," Mikami assures them before leading them a set of chairs in the waiting room area. "The tape shows him attack you. Did anything happen before this? We need to know his motivation," Mikami says. Riley looks over at Mandy. They had done all they could to keep what had happened with Orton and her silent. She nods knowing things have changed.

"A few months ago Orton tried to force my wife into a sexual relationship. We went to her company. And I made it clear he needed to stay away from her," Riley says. Mikami listens. "Were there any other incidents since than and last night?" "No he kept away from me. Although he was suspended for a while," Mandy says. "Did you or he say anything in the elevator Mr. Morgan?" "No I didn't realize it was him until the mask came off later," Riley says.

Meanwhile

"Why is there always an incident when Mandy Rose's husband is around," Vice McMahon says on his private plane headed back for the states. Everyone else on the flight was silent. Triple H looked down at his phone. "SHIT the surveillance video has been leaked," Triple H says. Vince grabs the phone and than says. "Let me see it." The tape show exactly what happened Riley standing checking his phone. Orton in his disguise attacks him. "This isn't the whole video," Vince says. "How many damn times has he have to get in trouble before we punish him for real," Matt Bloom suddenly speaks up. "Matt you know this is complicated," Hunter says. "Its a criminal case," Matt says. "The lawyers are working on getting Randy free and back to the US," Stephanie says.

"Look I am in the jog I'm in because you needed a replacement for Bill Demott," Matt says. "This isn't the same thing," Vince says. "Vince I have nothing but respect for you. But you turn a blind eye to this stuff way to often. There is no denying Orton's talent or popularity. But he keeps doing shit like this. Hell we could be facing lawsuits from both Mandy and her husband," Matt says. "Let's not get carried away. We can suspend Randy," Hunter says. Matt knows he is pushing it so he holds back on reminding them Randy had just come off suspension.

Japan

"No mom I'm fine. Yeah it looks bad but I'm fine," Riley says into his phone. Mandy listens as Riley talked to his mother trying to assure he wasn't seriously hurt again. "I don't know what they are going to do with him. Mom I know you are worried but Mandy and aren't sure what we are doing about anything… Because it's complicated mom…. Mom I'm not going to order her to do anything…. No my neck is fine he didn't even touch it… Look I love you we will talk when I am back in the states," Riley says before hanging up. "She thinks I should quit the WWE doesn't' she?" Mandy asks. "She isn't thinking. Its just she wants me safe. And I can't say oh mom it was just a mistake. She is seeing footage of me being assaulted," Riley says.

Before Mandy can say anything a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Riley asks. "Its Kenny." Riley opens the door. "Holy shit man your face," Kenny says. "Gee thanks pal," Riley says. "How is your neck?" Kenny asks. "He was more worried attacking my body for what ever reason," Riley says. "Guess you got lucky Supergirl here save you," Kenny says looking at Mandy. "Saved my life again," Riley says smiling but than Mandy storms off to the bathroom. "Mandy?" Riley calls no response. Riley goes up and knocks on the door to the bathroom no response again. Finally he goes in.

"Hey what's wrong?" He says asks as Mandy is whipping tears from her eyes. "It just hit me how badly you could have been hurt. Riley he had a knife. You warned me to not trust him months ago but I didn't listen," Mandy says. "Hey this is not your fault. You were the victim of that predator's sick tendencies," Riley says. "And he targeted you," Mandy says. "Because he is sick freak that doesn't understand how the real world works. Because he's been allowed to get away with doing what ever he wants to who ever he wants for years. Mandy I am just grateful that he went after me and not you this time," Riley says. "What if he tries something again?" Mandy asks.

"Mandy there is a good chance Orton isn't getting out of Japan any time soon. When I first came to Japan Rocky Romero told me the dumbest thing I could do is get arrested. He may not be getting out of jail much less back in the US," Riley tells her. "Its just always something. And I'm just worried. Maybe I should leave the WWE and we should both retire," Mandy says. "Okay calm down. You are talking almost as crazy as I did when I wanted to break up because of my neck," Riley says. She finally takes a deep breath. "That wasn't crazy that was you just being stupid," Mandy says. "You better?" She nods. "Its just always something and it's always my crazy co-workers," Mandy says. "I'll take them all if it means being with you," Riley says. She kisses him.

They head back to the room where Kenny is still waiting. "You guys okay?" He asks. "We are as we can be," Mandy says. "Hey Mandy I think your phone was ringing," Kenny says. Mandy picks up here phone. "I don't know this number," Mandy says. "Odds are its a reporter that got you number some how," Riley says. "They left a message," Mandy says going to play it and turning on the speaker. "Hello Mandy its Vince. We need to talk about what happened. I will be in Orlando at the Performance Center on Thursday," Vince's voice says. Both Mandy and Riley share a look they had dealt with Vince summing before. "Also I would appericate it if Riley was there as well. Things need to change Mandy," Vince finishes.

"If this guy tries to blame you or me for this I might turn into Bret Hart in Montreal," Riley finally says. "If you don't want to go I understand," Mandy says. "Would you really hit him?" Kenny asks. "At this stage I'm so pissed yes," Riley says.

Days later

Mandy had not felt this nervous walking into the Performance Center in a long time. Not since her earlier days when many of the veterans had been hazing her. This was like those feelings only amplifed to the tenth degree. Riley was besides her. They were taken to an office in the production area. "Mr. McMahon will be here soon," The the employee says to them. "Is anyone else here?" Mandy asks. "Well both Hunter and Stephanie are here as is Matt Bloom but I don't know who will be in the meeting," They says before looking around. "Mandy and Riley I hope they fire that bastard," The employee says before walking off. "At least we have some support," Riley says. "We got each other," Mandy reminds him.

Vince enters as usual he is nicely dressed. "Mandy, Riley thank you both for coming. Have a seat," Vince says. They sit on a sofa fully expecting Vince to take sit behind the desk instead he takes a chair next to them. "Riley how are you feeling?" He asks. Mandy can tell what is going on. This is not strict boss Mr. McMahon. This was the charming Vince McMahon that inspired loyalty out of his employees for decades. "I am still pretty sore," Riley finally says. "Randy is still being held in custody," Vince tells them. They already knew almost everyone knew it. The story was generating huge press. "Mr. McMahon sir… How are you going to handle Randy?" Mandy asks.

Vince takes a deep breath. "Randy has been given many chances to correct his behavior. A lot of people think I should have fired a while ago. Now honestly despite what how I am portrayed on TV I don't like just firing people. I actually think trying to work with Randy to show him what is right and wrong is better for everyone," Vince tries to explain. Riley wanted to snap and scream that was a load of bull shit. Frankly he was sick of this. When Reigns had been acting like a jackass treating Mandy and a lot of other people like shit Vince he deafened him. When Roman and Nakamura had started a fist fight with Riley that resulted in Mandy getting hurt Vince had protected them. For years reports of JBL and his "Wrestler's Court" had come out all with Vince being fine with it.

To a point Riley could get some of that. His issues with Nakamura had gone back years, Roman was defending the company not helped by Riley's own dumb impulses to punch him one day. JBL was hardly the first locker room enforcer and guys like that were in every company. But Randy was different. This was a guy trying to force a woman into a sexual relationship. Instead of being fired he was given a vacation and returned to headline a big show. Finally Riley could hold back no more. "Vince what if attacks my wife next? What do you expect me to do?" Riley finally says. "I don' think… He wouldn't do that," Vince says. "With all due respect sir. Did you think he would attack me?" Riley asks. It's a rare time when Vince McMahon is left speechless. "Vince, Riley's real concern is my safety," Mandy says.

"Mr. McMahon the whole week when I couldn't be with Mandy all I could do is worry about what could happen," Riley admits. "We have procedures in place if Mandy or anyone feels unsafe," Vince claims. That was true several agents had told Mandy to come to them if there was any problem. "And something still happened. And it's not the first time," Riley adds. "I have been told we should have punished more severally," Vince admits. Both Mandy and Riley are silent. "I have had a lot of time to think about it. I am going to help Randy with legal situation because I don't think he deserve to be stuck in jail in another country. But I am firing him," Vince says. "What?" Mandy asks stunned.

"I am firing him. He won't be drawing a pay check from this company right now. I will tell Randy if he ever wants to be rehired he will have to under go a great deal of consoling," Vince says. "So you would rehire him?" Riley asks. "I believe in never saying never. But it's also not a guarantee. I won't even consider it for a while. And I am serious why I say he will need to under go some type of counseling. Randy has some very self destructive habits," Vince says. "And am I going to be punished?" Mandy asks waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Heaven no. Mandy you were a victim and you have handled this very well. Lets just hope Randy can take care of himself. Now I have other things I must deal with," Vince says. "Thank you sir," Mandy says getting up. Riley stands as well. Vince extends his hand Riley shakes it.

They walk out of the Performance Center in silence. Mandy isn't sure why but she is getting the sense Riley is mad. Once they climb into the car he finally speaks. "What a crock of shit." "Riley calm down," Mandy says as he starts the car. "Oh hey Randy's fired but nothing is really changing," Riley rants. "What is going on?" Mandy asks. "What about next time," Riley says. "Orton has been fired let's not worry about him," Mandy says. "Orton isn't the only problem. Do you remember how much Vince looked the other way with Reigns. Hell Orton never should have been allowed back in the company. But oh so power Mr. McMahon has made it pretty clear he doesn't care," Riley says disgustedly.

"That's not true. It's not Vince's fault," Mandy says. "It partially is. And what happens next time?" Riley asks "Riley calm down. You are making it seem like I'm not safe in the WWE," Mandy says. "Maybe your not," He yells. "You are scared aren't you?" Mandy finally asks. "Of course I am. Mandy I can handle some guy attacking me. But going after you again that worries me. What if he had been brought back during a UK tour or a just some random loop in the US?" Riley says.

"He didn't," Mandy reminds him. He finally takes a breath. They stay silent before finally Riley speaks again. "We sure have been through it haven't we? Broken ankle, broken neck, my crazy ex." "My old bullies, one crazy co-worker, another crazy co-worker," Mandy finishes. "Let's not forget reality television," Riley jokes. They both laugh. "Hey turn left," Mandy says. "Ah why? Its easier to just go through fort hill," Riley says. "Just turn," Mandy instructs. Riley turns.

"Now keep on this street," Mandy says. "Mandy it curves we are going the wrong way," Riley says. "Just trust me," Mandy says. They keep driving with Mandy telling Riley where to go. "Wait this is your old apartment building," Riley says as they pull into a parking lot. "Sure is. For us where it all started. Our first kiss, our first date," Mandy says. Riley smiles. "My first I am sorry for being an idiot." "So with all we have been through from here to all over the world we always get through it," Mandy says. Riley leans in and kisses her. "You saved me when I broke my neck. You supported me when I wanted to come back. All I want do is protect you," Riley says. "I feel the same way. But we can't hide away. Lets go home," Mandy says. "You got it," Riley says.

 _So this is end? Of this story yes. But I won't say I am done with Rile given I already did that before and I did another story. So let's see if inspiration strikes._


End file.
